The Unseeing Queen
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Gender Swap AU: Fem!Jon & Male!Daenerys story. What if upon her resurrection, there was an unintended side effect that took something away from Lyra, yet made her stronger as a warrior. He returned to Westeros to claim his birthright, but is that all he wants to have for himself when he meets the Northern Queen? Note: This starts from 7x03 and onward.
1. Arrival at Dragonstone

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: THIS came outta nowhere. This is yet another Fem!Jon and Male!Daenerys AU that I've become addicted to. This follows from 7x3 and onwards with some changes that will hopefully make you all happy. This fic mainly centers on_** ** _the side effects of Melisandre resurrecting_** ** _Fem!Jon and Male!Daenerys' feelings for her throughout the Season. I also recommend writing down your thoughts when you read this chapter, take time to sort out what surprised you and/or intrigued you throughout this chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to their rightful owners in the HBO network and George R.R. Martin._**

* * *

Davos knocked on the Northern Queen's cabin door before hearing the soft feminine voice grant him permission to enter. Opening the door, he was met with the sight of the young beautiful dark haired woman sitting cross legged on the floor sharpening with Ghost, her Direwolf, sitting behind her as support, warmth, and company while she sharpened Long Claw with slow and careful strokes. But she wasn't looking at her sword, bangs fell over her eyes as she faced forward, staring into the space in front of her.

"Ser Davos." Lyra greeted, but didn't turn to face her advisor as she cleaned her sword with a cloth. The Onion Knight stared at her with pity and sadness, but concealed it fore she knew how she despised pity.

"Your Grace, we just arrived at Dragonstone, the boat is waiting and our men are ready to leave for shore." Ser Davos informed her with his hands behind his back as the Queen continued staring into space.

"I see." she said as her hand searched for the scabbard before sheathing her sword and standing up, her Direwolf following her lead, the top of his ears reaching just above her hair. "Let us go then. I want to be back on land again." she added, getting tired of being on the swaying boat for days, it made her coordination and footing quite difficult since she was more used to solid ground.

Ser Davos smiled a little at that, "After a while, you get used to it." he assured her as she and Ghost walked out of the cabin before they made their way above deck.

"As you say." Lyra replied as the chilled air hit her face the moment they stepped onto deck, her hand found Ghost's soft fur, holding onto her companion as Ser Davos led them to the boat that would take them to the island fortress. Once they were settled in the boat, with much difficulty given Ghost's size, they paddled towards the shore.

"Ser Davos, how does the sky look?" The Northern Queen asked her advisor, turning her distant eyes to the sky as she stroked an uneasy Ghost throughout the rocking of the boat.

The Onion Knight smiled sadly at Lyra's faraway expression, "It is cloudy, but I see a little bit of blue skies peaking through."

Lyra nodded with her ever sullen unsmiling face, "Thank you."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the sound of the sea and wind being the only sound that accompanied them on their journey.

* * *

Tyrion stood with Missandei and the Dothraki as they watched the boat touch upon their shore. The dwarf could see the young bastard inside the boat, her face older more mature, yet at the same time, more sullen and brooding since the last tame they saw each other. He watched the men hop out of their boat and pull said boat onto the beach with Lyra still inside. Once the men stopped, the oldest of the bunch, the Onion Knight, stepped to the side of the boat to help Lyra out, her movements slow and steady as she allowed the knight to assist her.

Lyra turned back to the boat and spoke to someone who was hiding from everyone's view. Tyrion was confused by her action until a white furry giant leapt out of the boat, startling the dwarf, Missandei and the Dothraki where they stood, making them back away as the beast padded around Lyra who seemed unaffected and didn't react to anything around her.

Lyra faced their welcoming committee, her blank stare peeking from beneath her long bangs froze anyone who met her gaze as she raised a hand in the air beside her, her Direwolf placing his head in her palm, her fingers stroked his fur before finding his neck, holding onto the white fur as they walked away from the water to greet their welcoming committee. She stopped with her Direwolf when they were in front of Tyrion and Missandei, the latter staring into the bright red eyes in shock and surprise.

Tyrion nodded to the Direwolf before turning his attention to Lyra, "The Bastard of Winterfell." he declared, earning a glare from Ser Davos and a look of bemusement from Missandei.

"The Dwarf of Casterly Rock." Lyra responded, gaze unwavering and unaffected as she stroked Ghost's fur, feeling him tense up at the words Tyrion used.

Lyra and Tyrion smiled at each other before the former stepped forward to shake the dwarf's hand, to which he shook in comradeship before they each stepped back. "I believe we last saw each other atop the wall." Tyrion stated as Lyra stood beside the Onion Knight. "You were pissing off the edge as I recall." Lyra replied, smiling lightly at the memory.

Tyrion nodded before glancing at the large Direwolf that stood out among the group, "Your Direwolf seems to have doubled to enormous size since the last time I saw him." he said, feeling much smaller in comparison to the horse sized creature.

Lyra turned her blank half-lidded gaze to her companion, "He's also gotten stronger in our battles together." she said with a fond enigmatic smile as she stroked Ghost's fur.

Missandei watched the Northern Queen's interaction with her giant companion and couldn't help but be reminded of the King's interactions with his dragons. Yet the way this woman speaks, it sent a chill down her spine, and the way she stares at everyone made her tense up, as though she was looking straight into your soul. Her gaze was sullen and empty, cold even, as though someone sucked the life right out of her.

"I'm Tyrion Lannister." The dwarf broke the advisor out of her thoughts on the woman as the former shook hands with the older knight who introduced himself, "Davos Seaworth."

"Ah, the Onion Knight." Tyrion stated in recognition of the name. "We fought on opposite sides on the Battle of Blackwater Bay." he added, remembering that this man fought alongside Stannis in that battle.

"Unlucky for me." Ser Davos replied shaking his head.

Tyrion turned to introduce the advisor, "Missandei is the King's most trusted advisor."

Missandei bowed her head in greeting, "Welcome to Dragonstone. Our King knows you had a long journey, he appreciates the efforts you made on his behalf." she cordially said as the Northern Queen turned her eyes in her direction, making the foreigner tense up slightly at her blank icy gaze.

"And we will appreciate having an audience with him." Lyra said, her voice cool and wispy like her stare as she absentmindedly scratched under Ghost's jaw.

Missandei tried not to shiver under her hidden stare before requesting, "If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons."

Lyra stared at her without a hint of expression, making her seem almost like an ice statue before nodding her head, "Of course." she said as her hand left Ghost to remove her sword from her person, her men begrudgingly following her lead. The Dothraki stepped forward to take their weapons, but they tensed up when they came close to Ghost who would stare at them, as though he was daring them to do something to his fellow Northerners.

Lyra could tell that they were frightened of her Direwolf as she handed her weapon to the Dothraki that approached her, not letting go of the previous Lord Commander's weapon until another hand grasped the scabbard. She caught the sound movement of the boat being disturbed, but didn't turn around like her advisor to see the foreign warriors take away their only means of transportation to the ship.

"Please, this way." Missandei said with a smile as she turned to walk away from the beach as Ser Davos came to her side and asked, "Where are you from? I can't place the accent."

"I was born in the island of Naath." Missandei answered with a hint of melancholy. "Ah, I hear it's beautiful down there." Ser Davos stated with interest, trying to make conversation, "Palm trees and butterflies. I haven't been there myself." Missandei gave him a polite smile before walking ahead, leaving the old knight with Lyra and Ghost who caught up to her advisor.

"This place has changed." Ser Davos said to the Northern Queen who didn't turn to face him, but nodded in understanding as they followed Missandei up the stony pathway that led to the fortress.

To pass the time, Tyrion struck up a conversation with Lyra, "Lady Sansa, I hear she's alive and well."

"She is." Lyra answered, walking beside Ghost with her right hand buried in his fur and her left trailing the stone of the pathway.

"Does she miss me terribly?" Tyrion asked with some sarcasm, turning to Lyra who didn't respond to his question. "A sham marriage. Unconsummated." he added, wanting to clear things with the Queen who was known to be protective of her pack...or what remains of them at least.

"She told me." Lyra stated, eyes focused in front of her, but her mind was on her sister. "You were kind to her in her captivity in King's Landing, and you guarded her to the best of your abilities from that inbred bastard. For that, I thank you." she said to the dwarf who nodded solemnly, "I wish I had done more. She's a lot smarter than she lets on."

"All the same, thank you. And while we're on the subject, you were a far better husband to her than the swine she was saddled with." Lyra said, her voice turning cold when she remembered that particular unpleasant creature.

Tyrion nodded, "Hmm, Bolton's legitimized bastard, Ramsay Snow. You killed him in the Battle of Bastards if I heard right." he said, remembering the Spider's reports.

"I didn't kill him." Lyra corrected, making Tyrion look at her in surprise as a small yet scary smile came onto her face, "Sansa and I locked him in the kennel and she fed him to his starving hunting dogs...while he was still alive. Winter came for House Bolton as was intended, now the North has one less foul disease to deal with." All those who heard and understood her stared at her in shock and surprise at the coldness in her voice.

"Fed him to the dogs he was so fond of." Tyrion said, mildly impressed and frightened by the idea of Sansa doing such a thing.

"He was Sansa's husband, so he was hers to kill. Though I will be lying if I said I never delighted in that monster's screams of agony when his dogs tore him to bloody pieces." Lyra added with a faint smirk on her face.

Tyrion could see that this woman has changed quite a bit from the young adolescent child who snuck her way into the Night's Watch dressed as a young man. But the woman beside him was definitely different from that child years ago. This current Lyra had a distant, cold and empty gaze, and her words were equally as chilling like the North she grew up in.

"At some point I want to hear how a Night's Watch recruit became Queen in the North." Tyrion said, steering away from the previous conversation.

"As long as you tell me how a Lannister became the Hand to Aegon Targaryen." Lyra responded, equally curious to how he came to be here in the first place.

"A long and bloody tale. To be honest I was drunk for most of the time." Tyrion added as a jest, hoping to break the Queen out of her icy expression, but all he got was the slight quirk at the corner of her lips before it quickly disappeared.

"My bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here." Lyra said, her mind flashing to that meeting as she listened to their disagreements and Sansa's disapproval as she silently begged her not leave the North, not to leave her.

"Of course they do. If I was your hand I would've advised against it." Tyrion bluntly said as they climbed some stairs before looking back at the Queen. "General rule of thumb, Starks don't fare well when they travel South." he added, silently reminding her of what happened to the previous generation of her House and what that could mean for her.

"True. But I'm not a Stark." Lyra stated, grateful that lack of a name doesn't deter her from making this trip.

Ghost stopped to growl, his hackles raise, halting her in their journey on the pathway as a loud inhuman screech sounded to their left above them before a gust of wind flew over their heads. While Ser Davos ducked down to avoid the large dragon, Tyrion, Missandei and the Dothraki calmly stayed standing. Lyra, however, remained unmoving as she stared in the direction of the flapping wings, her Direwolf growling at the fire breathing creature in warning and displeasure as though to say, 'Hey, I'm walking here!'

Tyrion and Missandei were surprised at the calm intrigue that settled in Lyra's eyes as she stared at where the dragon was last seen. "That was a dragon, wasn't it?" Lyra asked in curiosity, the wind blow the bangs from her distant eyes that did not leave the space in front of her.

The Hand and the advisor glanced at one another in surprise at her lack of reaction to seeing the legendary creature for the first time. "How come you didn't duck like Ser Davos?" Tyrion asked as said knight stood up and brushed himself off.

Lyra craned her neck to look in their direction, giving them her half-lidded empty stare that gave them vague impression of a corpse. "I didn't see it coming." she answered in a low haunting voice that sent shivers down their spines.

Tyrion shook his head to rid himself of that spooky feeling before resuming their journey, "I'd say you get used to them. But you never really do." he added, glancing up at the three dragons that circled the fortress.

Lyra returned her gaze to the sound, her hand never leaving Ghost's fur as a feeling welled up within her at the dragons above them. Tyrion glanced behind him to see her standing still like a statue as she fixated her wandering gaze up at the sky. Just as he was about to call for her attention, Ser Davos beat him to it as the Onion Knight came to her side, "Your Grace." His Flea Bottom accent seemed to pull her from whatever trance she was under as she slowly blinked her eyes before slowly turning her gaze to her advisor. Ser Davos stared into the grey empty eyes of the Queen, her lips parted slightly as she took in calm steady breaths.

"I am fine." she finally breathed out after a pause, her words coming out slow and cryptic, as though she had difficulty trying to form a sentence. Ser Davos, though uncertain, nodded his head as Lyra slowly returned her attention to the front.

Tyrion decided not to comment on Lyra's strange behavior, no matter how curious he was. "Come, their Father is waiting for you." The dwarf beckoned them to follow before Lyra resumed her walk up the pathway with Ghost and Ser Davos. As they continued their journey, she tilted her gaze at the dragon sounds, her soul feeling peace and relief when she heard them.

* * *

 _ **What are your thoughts? What do you think happened to Lyra upon resurrection? Like it, fave it! I'm going to bed.**_


	2. The White Wolf and the Father of Dragons

Aegon watched the self proclaimed Queen march up the path way towards the fortress from his solar. He was surprised by the sight of a horse sized wolf that seemed to be attached to her side. He noted the lack of Northern soldiers she brought with her and hoped she came to bend the knee so they could dethrone Cersei as he intended. When Tyrion told him what his sister did to the Northern bastard's family, he grasped at the opportunity for another ally who shares a common enemy.

Staring at the woman from a distance, he also took note of how much smaller she was compared to the Dothraki and Missandei who stood a few inches taller than the Northern woman. Lord Varys reported she was a skilled swordswoman who rose to become the first Lady Commander of the Night's Watch. Yet, given her height, he doubted this Lyra Snow is even be capable of fighting men twice her size, let alone win in the Battle of Bastards. Then again, height shouldn't be a factor that makes a warrior, if his use of Tyrion's company was any indication.

When Drogon, his eldest child flew over their heads, he was amazed by the woman's lack of response to the dragon, as though she wasn't acknowledging the mighty creature. He scoffed when that idea came to mind, she'll soon learn who has the upper hand if she refuses to bend the knee. With that thought, he turned away from the window and made his way to the throne room to greet his guests.

* * *

Tyrion and Missandei led Lyra, Ghost and Ser Davos into the large room where Aegon sat on the throne with surety and calmness. The Northern bastard walked into the room until she stood in the middle before the Dragon King, Ser Davos standing just a little behind her and Ghost standing dutifully beside her, his red eyes watching the silver haired man.

Aegon locked eyes with the large creature, he could tell this was no ordinary wolf, not just by its size, but by the intelligence he saw within its eyes. The creature was no dragon, but it held its own magnificence and beauty as well as devotion to the woman who was fond of said creature. _'Now I'm beginning to understand why she is known as the White Wolf.'_ Aegon thought to himself, remembering the moniker this woman was labeled with by her Northern Lords. The King and the large wolf maintained their stare contest before the latter seemed to relax and sat on its hind legs beside its mistress.

Aegon moved his violet eyes towards the woman and was surprised by her appearance. Tyrion mentioned how Ned Stark's bastard daughter was said to be a beauty like her Aunt Lyanna, the woman who his late elder brother allegedly abducted and raped in Dorne, sparking the rebellion that ended his House. But the woman before him held a strange beauty and aura surrounding her. While most of her short dark hair was tied back in a small pony tail, her bangs covered her eyes, making it difficult to see her eye color or expression. He was taught long ago to always look the person in the eye to determine their strength and weakness as well as find the lies they try to hide from people. She was calm and steady in her stance, making her seem ghost-like and mysterious. Yet her expression, while he couldn't make out her eyes from behind her dark hair, her face was solemn, dreary, lifeless even. The air became colder than it was moments ago before she walked in, as though she brought more than the North here to the South.

"You stand in the presence of Aegon Stormborn of House Targaryen; Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Father of Dragons, Khal of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." Missandei announced Aegon's titles from off to the side, her voice resonating in the large room.

The Northern Queen's expression didn't change, only the slow turn of her head to the side where the old man was standing before he curtly announced, "This is Lyra Snow." There was an awkward pause before he added, "She's Queen in the North." The large wolf gave a low whine as it turned it's head in his direction, "Oh, and that one's name is Ghost." he hastily introduced the wolf who seemed satisfied before returning its attention back to the Dragon King.

Aegon kept his amused smile in check before greeting his guests, "Thank you for traveling so far My Lady. I hope the seas weren't too rough."

Lyra bowed her head to him, "The winds were kind, Your Grace." she said, her word leaving her lips like a cold breeze, not in an unpleasant manner, but chilling all the same.

"Apologies," the old man spoke, "I have a Flea Bottom accent I know. But Lyra Snow is _Queen_ in the North, Your Grace. She's not a Lady." he said, correcting his 'mistake' as he glanced at Lyra who remained unmoving in her spot.

"Forgive me..." Aegon began, but didn't know the old man's name until Tyrion introduced, "Your Grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth."

"Forgive me, Ser Davos. I never received a formal education, but I could've sworn I read the last King In the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen the First. In exchange for his life, and the lives of the Northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?" Aegon asked with a raise of his eyebrow at the old man.

"I wasn't there, Your Grace." Ser Davos quipped, making Aegon smile a little. "No, of course not. But still, an oath is an oath. In perpetuity means...what _does_ perpetuity mean Lord Tyrion." Aegon asked, glancing at his Hand who never took his eyes off the stoic Queen, "Forever."

"Forever." Aegon repeated with a nod as he turned back to his guests, "So I assume, _My Lady..._ " he drew out as Lyra released a quiet and tired sigh, "you're here to bend the knee." he finished, watching Lyra carefully, waiting for her to bend the knee to him.

"I am not." Lyra answered, blunt and honest, hardly moving an inch in her stance as she kept her focus on the King in front of her.

"Oh, well that is unfortunate." Aegon said, feeling a twitch of annoyance towards the woman who looked completely disinterested and frozen. "You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?" He asked, watching as Lyra tilted her head at his words, her hair falling slightly from her right eye, showing him an empty stare that seemed to freeze him on the spot.

"You are mistaken, Your Grace." Lyra spoke, ominous and without emotion, "That faith for which my ancestor entrusted to the Conqueror was broke twenty years ago when the Mad King roasted my Grandfather, Rickard Stark, inside of his own armor over wildfire." She said, her eyes distant and cold, "While his son, my Uncle, Brandon Stark, was tied to a Tyroshi strangulation device with his long sword just out of his reach." she blink slowly, the room dropping a couple degrees as she spoke, "Father and son...forced to watch the other die as one was burned alive in his armor, while the other, strangled himself to death trying reach his sword and save his Father." she finished with a near haunted expression as she seemed to return to herself.

Aegon felt his stomach churn at the descriptive story the woman just told everyone. He didn't need to look at Missandei to see her look ill or how she shook at the horrible image within her mind. Ser Davos looked down in mournful respect for the Queen's Grandfather while Tyrion had a discomforted look upon his face. He knew his Father did atrocious things in his life, but this...this made him sick.

"Were you not aware?" Lyra asked, eyes staring at him curiously.

Aegon swallowed the bile that threatened to come forth before speaking, "I know my Father was an evil man." he paused, shaking his head, "But no one _ever_ told me of what he did to your House exactly." he said, feeling horror and guilt pool within his stomach at the idea of his Father. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to reign in his anger, "I had no idea of the cruel things to your family." he paused, trying to steady his breathing. "I am so sorry. On behalf of House Targaryen, I ask for your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. I-" His sincere apology was halted when Lyra held up a hand.

"Do not apologize for what the Mad King had done." Lyra said, lowering her hand, an almost soft expression steeling over her face as she directed a small yet comforting smile towards him. "I will not judge a son for the sins of his Father...I've seen enough of that." she said as melancholy filled her voice, "You are not your Father, his blood may flow through your veins, but his madness has not infected you. There is not a drop of evil in that soul of yours. If there was, Tyrion would not be standing here." The dwarf smiled at her words, "That...and my Direwolf has not killed you." she added, turning her head slightly to her companion.

Aegon raised an eyebrow at that statement, but before he could question her on that, Tyrion released a nervous laugh, "So you can make jokes." he said, staring at Lyra whose eyes turned to the sound of his voice. When she didn't answer, his smile vanished, "It _was_ a joke, right?" Lyra's smile widened a fraction, giving everyone, minus Ser Davos who was used to it, in the room a somewhat frightening expression, and it didn't help that her hair covered her eyes.

"I trust my Ghost's instincts over any human's. If he hasn't torn His Grace's leg from his body, then I can't hate him." She said, running her gloved hand over white silken fur in an affectionate manner.

Aegon resisted the urge to laugh as his heart fluttered at her words. He never realized how relieving it felt to not be judged for his Father's wrongdoings. And from this strange woman who relies on the judgment of her Direwolf, he felt humbled and couldn't help respect the intelligent creature. Her relationship and affection towards Ghost was unique and reminiscent to the bond he has with his dragons.

"He must be a lot better than Cersei seeing how he has not stormed King's Landing with his dragons, meaning he has no intention of burning innocent people alive, unlike your sister who has no qualms for what happened at the Sept of Baelor." Tyrion internally flinch over the mention of his sister's crime.

"And while I consider him to be a far better choice than Cersei, I did not come here to bend the knee as he so desires." That good feeling Aegon had disappeared with her bluntness, "I am a Snow, I am not beholden to my ancestor's vows." Lyra stated, returning her distant gaze to where Aegon sat.

"Then why are you here?" Aegon questioned, watching as Lyra returned her face to being sullen again. "Because I need your help, and you need mine." she answered, her hidden gaze staring straight at him.

Aegon cast a look towards Tyrion who's expression mirrored his own before returning to the Northern Queen. "Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?" Aegon asked, keeping his eyes trained on the Queen who never seemed to waver.

"I did not." she answered in a clear even voice, earning a confused expression from Tyrion and Missandei who clearly saw her staring up at the dragons flying over the fortress on the way here.

Aegon raised an eyebrow, "Oh, well did you see the Dothraki? All of whom have sworn to kill for me." he stated with sureness and confidence.

"They're hard to miss, but I didn't see them." Lyra shook her head slowly, sensing the King's rising irritation at her words.

"Lyra Snow," Tyrion spoke, "now is not the time to tell lies or riddles. You stood in front of the Dothraki _and_ you stared at the largest dragon that flew over your head." he said, chastising her out of character responses in an attempt to diffuse the tension that started to rise with the King's ire.

"That's right." Lyra said, not looking at Tyrion, "I did look up at the sky where the dragons were flying over us, but I didn't _see_ them. While I know there are Dothraki warriors in this room, I do not see them either." she said, confusing them further, "I've not told a lie to you or your King. Nothing but truth has fallen from my lips." she said to the Hand as Aegon's eyes widened in realization.

"I don't understa-" Tyrion cut himself off when he saw his King rise from his seat, his legs walking away from the throne and down the steps, approaching the Northern Queen with slow intimidating strides. He never took his eyes off of her, his stance reminding everyone of a predator stalking towards their prey. Ser Davos made a move to step forward, but remembered that he was unarmed and that the King would kill him before he had the chance to protect the Queen. Lyra stood still as he got closer, her expression remained unchanged, eyes trained forward, but not looking at him. Aegon's face was neutral when he stopped directly in front of her, standing just a breath away, his height towering over her, the top of her head reaching just below his neck.

His eyes glanced at Ghost, waiting for him to attack him for getting to close to his mistress. When the Direwolf did nothing but stare at him, he returned his gaze to Lyra before raising his hands to her face. His left hand gently grasped under her chin, tilting her head up to make sure he was looking straight into her eyes before his right hand came to her face, his warm fingers touching her ice cold skin as he covered her eyes with his hand for a split second before moving her long bangs to the top of her head.

Aegon's eyes widened, drawing in a breath when he got a good look at her eyes. They were grey with specs of violet, like stars sparkling in the night sky. But it wasn't just the beauty of her eye color that caught his attention. No, there was no pupil in either eyeball. In fact, while he did find violet within her grey color, they were completely veiled in a pale white that tried to hide her color.

Aegon's right hand was still on her head, his thumb brushing the hairline as he kept her bangs out of her eyes. "You didn't see the dragons or the Dothraki because you _can't_ see them." he said, looking straight into her pale grey violet eyes that could not see him.

Tyrion and Missandei's eyes widened before the former opened his mouth, "You're blind."

"I didn't want to make it obvious." Lyra said to Tyrion, her expressionless face still in Aegon's hands, "I did say earlier that I didn't see that dragon coming." Tyrion pursed his lips and nodded, "So you did."

Aegon ignored Tyrion as he continued staring into the soullessness of Lyra's unseeing eyes, "Why didn't say something when you came to Dragonstone?" he asked, not understanding why she kept quiet about her condition.

Lyra blinked her eyes at Aegon, not seeing him, but knowing that he's there in front of her. "It was not important." she brought her hand up to the hand that held her chin before gentle pulling it away from her, "I came here because we need each other's help."

Aegon felt her cold hand around his through her glove and the sleeve of his tunic. "Why _do_ you feel I need your help?" he asked, stepping back to give her space, removing his warm hand from her head, letting her bangs fall over her left eye, leaving her right exposed.

"Because something's coming...something beyond the Wall that was thought to be dead long before kingdoms were established, before the Conqueror founded Westeros." Her thick Northern accent resounded despite the low volume of her voice.

"What do you speak of?" Aegon questioned, watching Lyra's visible eye that seemed to shift colors as she began to speak, "Eight thousand years ago, before Houses were founded, monsters known as White Walkers rose from the snow and killed everyone and everything in their path. But with every living being they killed, they were added to their army, strengthening their ranks and numbers. The Long Night, one of the coldest winters in the history of Westeros covered the land in thick sheets of snow for an entire generation until the North fought back. My ancestors battled the living dead until they were finally able to drive them back from whence they came." she let out a shaking breath.

Aegon blinked at her, "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked, not understanding the reason for this history lesson when they have more pressing matters to attend to.

Lyra gave him a wide icy stare, making him flinch slightly, "They won the war, but they didn't kill them. No, they were sleeping, but now they've awakened, and are marching from the North, bringing the Long Night back with them. The dead are coming." she said, her voice filled with controlled hatred and fear.

"The dead?" Aegon repeated, not believing what was being said to him.

"Yes. Winter is here. The North cannot fight them alone. I need your help to fight against the Night King, otherwise, Westeros will not survive this coming storm." Lyra said, desperation leaking into her previously emotionless voice.

Aegon felt and heard the sincerity within her voice, but every word she spoke of about White Walkers and Long Nights sounded ludacris to him. "You saw these...White Walkers beyond the Wall?" he asked, staring at her unseeing eyes.

Lyra nodded, "I have. I saw the Night King himself when he attacked Hardhome. I got the Free Folk to safety, but I wasn't able to save all of them." she looked down, regret filling her eyes, "They fell to him. Their corpses are now part of his growing army."

Aegon watched her, feeling sympathetic to what she felt, because it reminded him of the slaves he wasn't able to free in time during his exile. He shook himself from his memories to regard Lyra, "This Night King, did you see him before...or after you went blind?" he asked, watching as she looked back up at him through the darkness of her eyes.

"Before." Lyra answered, getting the feeling he does not believe her, "Your Grace, I _saw_ him," she said, stepping forward, "and he saw me. I looked him straight in the eyes when he turned the dead into his soldiers." she said, the memory of that horrifying day still haunting her dreams. "He's real, Your Grace. It is _all_ real. Your war for the crown will all be for nothing if it all ends with ruling a graveyard. Turn your armies to the North and help me end the Long Night, help me save Westeros." Lyra finished, begging him to fight alongside her to defeat the White Walkers.

Aegon turned to Tyrion who stared at her with disbelief and confusion before turning back to Lyra, "I'm sorry, I cannot do what you are asking me." he said, his heart clenching at the look she was giving him.

"Why not?" Lyra asked, her voice cracking slightly, but Aegon heard it still.

Aegon swallowed, "I simply cannot leave the country Cersei to fight...whatever you think you saw beyond the Wall." he answered, trying to remain cordial.

"You don't believe me." Lyra stated, her voice becoming empty and hollow again, but her blind eyes showed anguish.

"It's hard to believe in something that hasn't existed for centuries." Aegon answered, defending himself.

"This coming from a man who brought dragons back into the world." Lyra fired back, making Aegon's eye twitch at her response.

Tyrion stepped forward until he was beside them, "Lyra, you have to understand that the war against my sister has already begun. If we march North while she's on the throne, she will use that to her advantage and gather more armies to kill what remains of us should we win against this...Long Night as you put it." Tyrion said, still trying to wrap his head around the very idea of walking dead men.

Lyra turned her stare to the dwarf's voice, "And you don't think the same thing will happen if we ignore the war beyond the Wall? Your sister may be sitting on the throne, but it is the dead are a much bigger problem if their armies are walking corpses that are hard to kill."

"If you need our help so much, bend the knee, swear allegiance to Aegon and help us put a stop to Cersei, then we'll happily march North to fight the next war." Tyrion said, trying to convince Lyra of more pressing matters than what she saw beyond the wall.

"We don't have time for that. There's no time for _any_ of that. Winter is here, and my people will already be half dead by the time the Night King comes here. We don't have a limitless supply of resources to fight two wars." Lyra countered Tyrion's argument before looking back at Aegon who she felt staring at her. "Please, Your Grace, you call yourself the Protector of the Realm, if we don't fight together against the true threat, there won't be a realm to protect." she said, hoping with all her heart that he helps her in her fight.

Aegon felt as though he was caught in the middle, the emotion the woman tries to hide was clear as day, she's begging him for his help. His heart screamed at him to go with her to the North and fight with her, but the rational part of his brain refused to believe a word she says about the White Walkers. With a quiet sigh, he shook his head, "I'm sorry My Lady, but I cannot do what you are requesting of me. It is as Tyrion said, the war against Cersei has already begun, she won't hold back if we come back from the war you want me to fight in." he said, trying to reason with this woman, "Pledge your sword to me and together we can save this country from destruction."

Lyra was silent as she stared off into the space in front of her before releasing a sigh, "You want me to bend the knee." she stated, shaking her head at him in disappointment. "I came here hoping you were different from all the other rulers that want to remain at the top. But my expectations were too high when I sensed no madness inside you. Obviously I was wrong, and sorely disappointed." her words stung the King in a way that made his insides twist. "I will not bend the knee to a man who cares more for his crown than the people. The Lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them, and I will continue do so as well as I can. So until you open your eyes and see what is truly important for this country, I will not entrust the safety of my people to you." she finished with a firm resolve.

Aegon felt insulted by Lyra and how she views him, "That's fair. It's also fair to point out that I am the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself Queen of the Northern most kingdom, you are in open rebellion." he said, narrowing his eyes at her for the damage she's done to his pride and for her refusal to bend the knee.

The tense atmosphere was suffocating until the sound of foot fall echoed into the large room. Aegon turned his attention away from the blind Queen to see Lord Varys run into the room, passing Ser Davos and Lyra until he reached him to whisper in his ear. The Dragon King listened to the Spider's words before nodding his head as the bald man pulled away.

"You must forgive my manners." Aegon said, turning back to Lyra and her companions, "You both must be tired after your long journey. We'll have beds drawn for you and suppers sent to your rooms." he then turned to one of the Dothraki standing close by and spoke to him in their native tongue, giving him orders to escort and watch over them.

After he was finished, he walked up the steps, but stopped when she spoke to him one last time, "Am I your prisoner?" she asked, staring straight at him through the darkness. He glanced behind him to meet her only visible eye, seeing no fear or apprehension within them.

"Not yet." he answered before turning away as the Dothraki escorted the Northern Queen out of the throne room, the large doors closing behind them, leaving him alone with Lord Varys to discuss the bad news surrounding his allies.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? You liked this version better? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**_


	3. Do You See What I See?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY OUR CURRENT HOLIDAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

* * *

Lyra and Ghost were out by the cliffs, the former resting her back into her Direwolf's fur as they laid in the grass, her knees pointed towards the sky. Her fingers lazily combed through the silken fur of her life long companion as her eyes stared off into the distance, listening to the crashing of waves and the winds blowing her hair from her shadowed gaze. She sighed through her nose, closing her eyes and opening them to stare into the unchanging darkness. This has been her coping mechanism from the moment she reawakened from her untimely death, letting her heightened senses paint out the picture of her surroundings in place of her stolen eye sight. She feared her loss of sight would cripple her abilities to fight back, but something else took their place when she woke up.

 ** _Flashback_**

In the darkness, occasional shapes and colors of lights would form in front of her. At first, it scared her, afraid she was going mad. But after a while, the shapes and colors began to make sense when she interacted with people, seeing a variety of colors surrounding them whenever they were in her range. The first time she made sense of her strange sight was when she was reunited with Sansa. While she may not have been able to see, the light took shape of a beautiful Direwolf that was smaller than Ghost, but still beautiful and magnificent. In the darkness, she relied on touch and memory to help guide her down the steps to approach the Direwolf. As she got closer, the light gradually got brighter, and a scent, one she vaguely recognizes from childhood, filled her nose. The Direwolf stared back at her through the darkness before she leapt towards her, she didn't react in time before she felt arms around her, embracing her into an emotional hug. The moment they touched, she felt every emotion that came from the person holding her. She returned her embrace, letting the pain, sorrow, happiness and relief from this stranger wash over her as the person whispered, "Sister." While the voice sounded different, older, wiser, and pained in comparison to the young happy child she watched growing up, she knew who she was holding in her arms, "San...sa." she whispered in shock, in reality, she was holding her human sister, but through her strange sight, her 'inner sight', as she calls it, she had her arms around the beautiful Direwolf's furry neck, basking in their warmth.

No one but Melisandre knew about her strange gift, the Red Woman was quite intrigued and sought to guide her, teach her how to use her inner sight at will to see the souls of her enemies and allies. It worked when she met Ramsay Bolton for the first time face-to-face...and what she saw was almost as terrifying as the Night King. The Bolton's soul was completely twisted and monstrous as Sansa described him to be. It was absolutely grotesque, it's skin flayed off, a malevolent grin upon its face and eyes that burned a demonic red. Seeing such a soul staring back at her maliciously made her want to grab Sansa and flee to Essos if it meant keeping her little sister away from that monster. But she didn't, she couldn't let the Boltons have the North, she couldn't allow them to destroy her family's home.

On the day of the battle, through her inner sight, she saw the Flayed Man dragging a Direwolf by a leash, this one being much smaller than when she saw Sansa's. In that instant, she knew it was Rickon, her baby brother. When her little Direwolf started running toward her, she ignored all reason and galloped towards him in the field of darkness, her ears picking up the arrows being loosed by the Flayed Man. Her life didn't matter, only the little Direwolf that was coming straight towards her, begging her to save him. But when that arrow struck him down, all she could hear at that moment was the high pitched screaming yelp from the little Direwolf before it disappeared into little balls of light, back into the earth.

That moment, that heartbreaking moment that tore her soul to pieces, her grief turned to anger, anger turned to rage, until finally, it activated her inner sight to a range of a hundred yards. In the world her inner sight allowed her to see, she saw thousands of screaming Flayed Soldiers backing the monster that is Ramsey, and her own army that consisted of the Mormont Bears roaring ferociously, the Hornwood Black Mooses stomping their hooves angrily, and the Free Folk's souls resembling mammoths trumpeting their war cry.

She never questioned her inner sight, her soul empty as she struck down any Flayed Soldiers that came near her. She didn't feel anything, she just killed her enemies. But even in darkness, even with her inner sight, she knew the battle was lost when they were surrounded, she whispered a prayer to the Old Gods to protect Sansa before she would meet her end again. However, the moment when that war horn sounded, her inner sight saw Falcons, the Knights of the Vale, swooping in and taking out the Flayed Soldiers. In the darkness, she saw her Direwolf sister standing at the lead, watching the Falcons take out the Flayed men with a Mocking Bird smirking beside her.

The battle turned in their favor, all the brave souls intermingling into one spirit as they fought the Flayed Soldiers. Through the darkness, she saw anger and displeasure from Ramsay's demonic soul as he retreated from the battle field. But she refused to allow him to get away, not without avenging her innocent little brother. Together, with the giant Wun Wun, the Free Folk, they rushed toward Winterfell for their final stand to end Ramsay. Breaking down the gate was an easy feet for a giant, but she never wanted such an ally and friend to die in the process.

Standing in Winterfell in the middle of darkness, she glared at the Flayed Man who mockingly reconsidered one on one combat when all the arrows were pointed at him. She heard the arrow fly before it was released, in her mind, the deadly projectile flew at her in slow motion, the disruption in the air warning her of what was coming. She didn't hear the gasps from her soldiers when her hand shot out to catch that arrow, seething in burning rage as she stomped towards the Flayed Man, snapping the arrow in half with her fingers in one hand before dropping it to the blood soaked ground. She caught the next two arrows with precision and ease, breaking each of them in her hands, not stopping to think about how she was able to do such a thing before she started beating Ramsay into a bloody pulp, gouging his right eye out in anger and vengeance for her murdered brother and defiled sister. It wasn't until she smelled Sansa through the blood and death that she stopped beating him up, realizing how she must look to her little Sansa, covered in the blood of their enemies and allies. Not wanting her sister to see her become a vicious animal towards their hated foe, she got off of the weakened bastard before ordering her men to take him away.

She turned off her inner sight and sat down, completely exhausted by the battle and from using her inner sight. Alone in the darkness again with only the sounds of people striking the Bolton banners and taking way the dead soldiers filling her darkened world. After wiping the caked on blood and dirt clean from her face, Sansa approached her to ask where Ramsay was being kept. After changing into much cleaner clothes, she accompanied her sister to the kennels where the Bolton bastard was tied up in. She didn't dare turn on her inner sight for the energy it would take just to see the ugly Flayed Man again. She stood close to her sister as the smell of Ramsay's blood hit her nose and his pained groans filled her ears. She listened to Sansa and the bastard talk as her ears caught the sound of the hounds padding toward their master. Before he met his fate, she coldly says, "Give Roose Bolton my regards. The North Remembers." She didn't have to see or use her inner sight to enjoy the sounds of Ramsay being ripped apart by the very dogs he trained and used for his own sick game, and didn't have to see Sansa's look of satisfaction and relief as they walked away from the kennels, his screams being music to the sisters.

On the ramparts overlooking the moors of Winterfell, the sisters talked with each other, the Tully hair Direwolf watching her half-sister whose eyes were now void of natural and unnatural sight.

"You said you were blind." Sansa stated, her blue eyes searching for the faded grey-violet hues that were now hidden by long bangs blowing in the winter winds, allowing only one of her eyes to become visible.

Lyra didn't face her sister, she stared distantly at the snow, "I am." she said bluntly, feeling tired and empty from everything that has happened in recent events.

"But the way you fought," Sansa said, shaking her head in exasperation, "no blind person could ever fight like you did." her mouth gaped, remembering how her older sister moved in a deadly dance as she sliced through her unseen enemies.

Lyra looked down, knowing she must tell her sister, "I don't know how to explain it Sansa." she whispered, her voice raspy from all the battle cries and screams. "Something happened to me, something I can't explain because I don't know how or why it happened to me." she turned to face the direction where she felt her sister standing, her darkened gaze half-lidded and faraway. "I can no longer see the world through your eyes Sansa, what ever I have, a curse, a blessing..." she shook her head, "...I'm not using that sight at the moment, only darkness is what I see now. I won't use it unless necessary."

"What do you see with...'that sight'?" Sansa asked, watching Lyra's visible eye, seeing if they would change color as they did earlier when she saw her beating up Ramsay. "I'm not afraid if that's what you're thinking." Lyra looked up at her through her unseeing gaze, "You're still my sister no matter what. This will not change anything. Show me." Sansa firmly said, refusing to let this ability change her views of her sister.

Lyra was silent for a moment as she took in a deep breath and closing her eyes, focusing on her inner sight before opening her eyes, finding herself alone with the beautiful Direwolf. Sansa gasped, watching Lyra's eyes glow a feint purple, upon closer inspection, she saw specs of violet twinkling within the grey, giving it a silver gleam.

"What do you see?" Sansa asked, amazed by the beauty of her sister's eyes.

"You." Lyra said, staring into the Direwolf's blue eyes, "I see who you are on the inside, what your soul looks like." she paused as Sansa's eyes widened, "It's beautiful little sister, but most of all, it shows who you really are." she smiled, reaching her hand to touch the side of the Direwolf's face. Sansa leaned into her sister's touch, finding contact she long denied in the past comforting, watching Lyra's eyes shine in their own sight. "I see a Direwolf." Sansa gasped at what Lyra said, "Beautiful, but most of all, above all the hardships you endured, I can see and feel strength, love, and resilience. That is what you are, a true Direwolf, just like Father."

A tear slipped from Sansa's eye at the praise and pride within Lyra's voice as she described what she was able to see. Bringing her own hand to Her elder sister's face, she pushed her bangs to the side to get a better look at her enchanting gaze. "You are also a Direwolf." she said, earning a melancholy smile from the woman, "But I'm not a Stark." she said, remembering what made her different from their family.

"You are to me." Sansa said, stroking her gloved finger over delicate cheekbones as the glow within Lyra's eyes faded back to a pale gaze. The older girl groaned, shutting her eyes as a migraine throbbed within her head, one of her hands leaving Sansa to massage her temples.

"Lyra?" Sansa panicked as her older sister swayed a little, holding onto her tightly in case she fell.

Lyra groaned as the migraine started to fade, "I am fine, my inner sight took much out of me in this battle. This gift has helped me quite a bit in our quest, but I prefer not to use it unless necessary. It can be pretty exhausting." she explained, assuring Sansa that she was alright.

Sansa let out a relieved sigh as she released her sister, but kept close to her, "Does anyone else know?" Lyra shook her head, "Only Ser Davos, Melisandre and yourself. It's better we don't advertise it. Most of the people here don't even know I'm blind, and I prefer they don't know, at least not yet. I don't want to give them a reason to pity me, or be afraid of me." Lyra said, having felt the stares of her former brothers when they saw her faded gaze.

Sansa nodded, understanding her reason behind wanting to keep this secret closed. Then she remembered something, "How did you catch Ramsay's arrows when you couldn't see them?" she asked, remembering and hearing talks of how Lyra caught the arrows as though they were nothing, stunning and bewildering them with her unfounded ability.

Lyra was silent as she tried to remember exactly how that moment happened before she started punching the bastard, "Haven't quite figured that out yet. It's still quite a blur." she answered, just as shocked at herself for how that happened.

Sansa breathed out a laugh, "You may very well be the first Northerner, and woman, to ever catch three arrows in close proximity and speed." she praised as she linked arms with her sister and proceeded to walk them back inside.

Lyra chuckled as she allowed Sansa to lead her through the halls she remembered passing through, "I always wanted to get my name in the history books somehow." she teased, making Sansa laugh as they enjoyed each other's company, basking in their victory and bond for the first time in years.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Lyra blinked, coming back to the present as she listened to the waves, letting the sounds sooth her aching heart. The thought of her only sibling alive brought a tear in her eye, one she quickly dried to not show weakness. Before she left for Dragonstone, she used her inner sight for a moment to see Sansa's Direwolf soul howling, telling her goodbye. She shook her head and sighed, "I came here for my sister. To give her and our people a surviving fighting chance for when the Night King comes. But instead, I'm dealing with yet another stubborn King." she whispered to Ghost, her trusted companion, who turned his head to her in response.

"I know, I can't give up. Sansa's counting on me, the North is counting on me." she stared off into the distance, imagining Winterfell, and her sister waiting for her in the courtyard, waiting for her to come back.

"This is not gonna be easy boy. On the bright side, at least he's not Cersei." Lyra said, earning a quiet whine of agreement from Ghost, making her smile a little before her mind returned to that confrontation with the Dragon King. That moment she heard him stand up from his throne to approach her, she immediately turned on her inner sight on reflex. What she saw made her freeze in shock and amazement, his soul, his very being, was basked in a bright light, taking form of a Dragon he was well known as. It was almost as large as a giant, if not larger, its scales were silver and its eyes, an unyielding violet. She wasn't afraid, completely hypnotized by the beauty of such a creature as Aegon got closer. While Aegon held her face in the real world, her inner sight of the Dragon was much different when he held her like that. Its wings surrounded her, giving her no room for escape as he stared into her eyes, trying find all the secrets she keeps hidden inside. She switched off her inner sight when he confirmed her 'disability', his hands still on her face. She remembered how hot his hands felt on her cold skin, as though he was a walking torch ready to burn anyone in his way.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching, "Hello Lord Tyrion."

The dwarf stopped in his steps, "How did you know? Was it my foot steps?" he asked, remember being told that his foot steps are much light in comparison to a person of average height.

"You smell of wine." Lyra bluntly said, smiling as Ghost seemed to chuckle at her answer.

"Compensating the loss of sight with your other heightened senses." Tyrion shrugged as he stood a distance from the blind Queen, watching the waves then glancing at her, the position she and the Direwolf were in painted a beautiful enchanting picture that would melt the hearts of anyone who saw. Seeing the blind Queen sitting so close to the cliffs made him concerned for her safety, one of the reasons why he approached her while she was alone.

"I came here to brood over my failure to predict the Greyjoy attack." He said, looking out at the ocean before glancing at the Northern Queen who stroked Ghost's fur absentmindedly, "You're making it difficult. You look a lot better brooding than I do. You make me feel like I'm failing at brooding over failure." Tyrion jested in order to lighten the mood and awkward silence.

"I'm a prisoner on this island." Lyra stated, ignoring Tyrion's attempts to joke. "I wouldn't say you're a prisoner on this island." Tyrion said, looking discomforted, "You're free to walk the castle, the beaches, to go wherever you want-"

"Except to my ship." Lyra cut him off, "You took my ship." she said, glaring into the darkness.

"I wouldn't say we took your ship-"

"I'm not playing word games with you." Lyra cut him off again, her patience running thin. "The dead are coming for us all."

"Why don't you figure out what to do about my missing fleet and murdered allies, and I'll figure out what to do about your walking dead men." Tyrion said sarcastically, looking at Lyra in frustration.

"It's hard for me to fathom, it really is." Lyra shot back at the dwarf, fixing her stare in his direction, "If someone told me about the White Walkers and the Night King..." she sighed as Ghost nuzzled her shoulder in comfort, "...you probably don't believe me." she said scratching her Direwolf's muzzle.

Tyrion watched Lyra show affection to her animal before responding, "I do actually."

Lyra scoffed under her breath, "You didn't before." she said, remembering Tyrion's reaction back in the throne room, "I know you think it's nonsense."

Tyrion nodded, "It _was_ nonsense. Everybody knew it." he walked closer to where Lyra laid with Ghost, "but then Mormont saw them, and you saw them, and I trust the eyes of an honest woman more than I trust what everybody knows." he said as he came beside her, being eye level with her blind gaze he was trying to get used to.

Lyra sighed through her nose as she gazed at the horizon, "How do I convince people who don't know me that an enemy they don't believe in is coming to kill them all?" she asked, frustrated at her failed attempts to convince the Dragon King to help her.

"Good question." Tyrion commented.

"I know it's a good question. I'm looking for an answer." Lyra said, running her fingers through Ghost's fur.

"People's minds are not made for problems that large." Tyrion said, trying to offer the girl some comfort. "White Walkers. The Night King. Army of the Dead." he shook his head, "It's almost a relief to confront a comfortable familiar monster like my sister."

Lyra couldn't help but nod in agreement, "I need to help prepare my people for what's coming. I can't help them by staying here doing nothing." she let out a breath, "Everyone told me to learn from my Father's mistakes. Don't go South, don't answer a summons from a Mad King's son, a foreign invader." she shook her head at herself, "And here I am, a Northern fool."

"Children are not their Fathers. Luckily for all of us." Tyrion stated, happy he was different from his own Father, "You yourself said so to Aegon back there, and that alone made him happy." he commented, remembering the look of relief the King failed to hide from his Hand. "And sometimes, there is more to foreign invaders and Northern fools than meets the eye." Lyra's unseeing gaze was focused on his voice, "Aegon could've sailed for Westeros long ago, but he didn't. Instead, he stayed where he was and saved many people from horrible fates. Some of whom are on this island right now." he added, watching Lyra process his words, "While you're here, you might consider asking them what they think of the Mad King's son. He protects people from monsters. Just as you do. It's why he came here, and he's not about to head North to fight an enemy he's never seen on the word of a woman he doesn't know." he said, glancing at the horizon for a second before returning to her, "After a single meeting...it's not a reasonable thing to ask."

Lyra was silent as she contemplated his words before standing up with Ghost following her and walking passed Tyrion without a word. "So do you have anything reasonable to ask?" The dwarf asked, stopping Lyra in her tracks before she turned around to face him, her fur cloak blowing in the wind, "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice sounding tired from how her day is currently going.

"Maybe you are a Northern fool. I'm asking if there's something _I can_ _do_ to help you." Tyrion clarified, watching as Lyra glanced at Ghost, her blind gaze locking on blood red, as though they were having a silent conversation before they turned to Tyrion simultaneously, her bangs flying in the wind, giving the dwarf her blind stare that normally scares people.

* * *

"Dragon glass." Aegon repeated, staring at Tyrion from across the Painted Table, as though he suddenly grew taller before his eyes.

"Volcanic glass. Obsidian." Tyrion said, knowing this would sound ridiculous to Aegon, "He says you have a tremendous amount of it here."

"Why are we talking about glass? We just lost two of our allies." Aegon exclaimed, not understanding why they were having this conversation when they more important things to worry about.

"Which was why I was speaking to Lyra Snow. A potential ally." Tyrion answered, being patient with the King

Aegon raised an eyebrow at his statement, "And what does the Queen in the North want with dragon glass?" he asked, curious as to why she would need something like that.

"Apparently it can be turned into weapons that can kill White Walkers and their foot soldiers...or stop them. Destroy them?" Tyrion added, not sure how to phrase a term when it comes to killing what's already dead.

Aegon walked around the Painted Table, "And what do you think about this...Army of the Dead, White Walkers, and Night Kings?" he asked for his Hand's opinion, still finding the idea of such a thing imaginary.

"I very much like to believe Lyra Snow is wrong." Tyrion said as Aegon came near him, "But a wise man once said you should never believe a thing simply because you _want_ to believe it."

Aegon stared at him with his arms crossed in front of him, "Which wise man said this?" he asked as Tyrion was silent for a moment before answering, "I don't remember."

"You're trying to present your statements as ancient wisdom." Aegon stated, staring at him unblinking.

"I would never do that...to you." Tyrion said after a moment before Aegon paced a little.

"The reason I believe Lyra Snow, is because she's here." Tyrion explained, turning as Aegon walked about slowly, a contemplative look on the King's face, "All of his advisors would've told her not to come, _I_ would've told her not to come. But she's here anyway." Tyrion shook his head slightly as he watched Aegon's back, "You don't _have_ to believe him. Let her mine the dragon glass. If she's wrong, it's useless. You didn't even know it was here. It's nothing to you." Tyrion paused as Aegon stared into the fireplace before taking a step closer to the King, "Give her something, by giving her nothing. Take a step towards making a more productive relationship with a possible ally. Keep her occupied while we focus on the task at hand. Like Casterly Rock." he added, hoping this would cheer him up, at least a little.

Aegon listened to his Hand speak, yet his mind was on the Northern Queen who cannot see. How did she lose her sight? Was it after she won the Battle of Bastards that made the Northerners announce her as their Queen. He can still feel the icy coldness to her skin when he moved her hair out of her eyes. Aside from the shocking cold, he could never stop thinking about how distant and faraway her eyes were as he look into them. They were vacant, and held a sadness that was deeply hidden as she stared back at him, but could see him. And what was with her habit of covering her eyes from people? They would feel more comfortable around her if she would at least show her face. In his opinion, she was too pretty to hide her face.

Shaking his head out of his thought, he turned to Tyrion, "How is it that a blind woman such as her is chosen as Queen? What did the Northerners see in her that was worthy of a crown?" he asked, trying to understand the mystery surrounding that woman.

Tyrion opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Shaking his head he admitted, "I don't know, I haven't taken the time to ask that question. All I know is that she and her sister Sansa, a trueborn Stark, took back their ancestral home from the Boltons." he said, remembering what Varys told him thanks to the latter's little birds, "Between the trueborn and the highborn bastard, they place their trust in Lyra Snow to lead them as their Queen." he sighed looking up at the King, "Ned Stark was likable in the North for his honor, love and devotion to his people, and she is every bit a Stark in appearance and personality despite not inheriting the name. Maybe they saw good ol' Ned in his bastard more than Sansa who takes after her Southern Tully Mother." the dwarf shrugged, "We'll never know unless she tells us."

Aegon digested what Tyrion said to him, his eyes glancing at the Painted Table, more specifically where the North is carved into the stone. "You're curious about her." Tyrion stated, making Aegon glance at him, "Admit it, from the moment you heard about her, you wanted to know how a woman such as her started from a simple runaway bastard to becoming a blind Queen in the North." he said as an idea came to mind, "Try getting to know her. Youtwo have more in common than you realize. You both became leaders for a reason, try learning about her, find kinship, friendship if it could help you two understand each other better. Maybe that way, you can agree upon an alliance." he finished with a satisfied smile, hoping this idea would generate a positive outcome along with the dragon glass.

Aegon thought about what he said, the idea wasn't unappealing to him, and getting to know her might quell that nagging feeling of curiosity that seemed to revolve around Lyra Snow. He knows she's hiding something despite her honesty she demonstrated since the moment she set foot on this island, and he wants to find out what it is.

He walked out of the room, "I need time to think." he said as he left the room, needing some fresh air as well as alone time to think over the dragon glass idea.

* * *

 _ **Early Christmas gift. Ho ho ho. All of you were curious as to how she was able to win in her fight during the Battle of Bastards if she couldn't see. Well here you are. Oh, and if you're wondering about that cave scene, I promise, I'll try not to make it crappy. I am mixing dialogue from the show with my own ideas.**_


	4. Dragon, Wolf and Onion?

Aegon stood on a path way watching two of his children fly over the ocean, their sounds and presence soothing his soul, one of the very few comforts he has in his life. His mind going over what his Hand said about the dragon glass, he never even heard of it until now, and he had no use for it personally. But if it could appease the Northern Queen in some way, then it might give them some head way towards an alliance he seeks to recover some of his losses with the Iron Islands and Dorne.

A voice broke him out of his thought, "Must be an amazing thing to see." Aegon looked behind him to see Lyra walking down the steps in slow and precise movements, her hand trailing the stone beside her. He took note of the absence of her Ghost as she got closer, "Good day, Your Grace." she greeted as the wind gently blew her heavy fur lined cloak behind her, her gaze fixed on the sounds his children made over the water.

"How did you know it was me standing here?" Aegon asked, surprised she knew who it was she was approaching.

"You smell of ash and smoke." Lyra answered as she came to stand beside the King, overlooking the ocean, "I'll admit, I was anticipating a more burnt smell when we first met. Glad I was wrong." she voiced her thoughts, not turning to him as Aegon raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Lyra didn't smile, she just continued staring off into the distance, "Must be nice, seeing them. How many people can say they've seen a dragon and lived to tell about it?" she asked in wonder, switching on her inner sight to see the dragon's souls again, and what she saw resembled fire dancing and flying about, one was green, while the other was white. It was truly a beautiful sight to see, but she would prefer to see the dragons with human eyes.

Aegon stared at the look of wonder on her face, probably imagining what his dragons look like. "I named them for my brothers, Viserys and Rhaegar. They're both gone now." Aegon explained who his children were named after, returning looking between the winged creatures to the blind woman who seemed to be in her own world.

"You lost two brothers as well?" Aegon asked, remembering the reports surrounding the Red Wedding and the Battle of Bastards.

Lyra blinked, coming out of her trance, switching off her inner sight as she nodded and said, "There were six of us in total. Three sons, three daughters. The alpha of our litter was murdered by House Frey and House Bolton at the Red Wedding. The youngest pup..." she clenched her hand that was on the stone into a tight fist, straining the material of her glove, "...murdered in a sick game by the Bolton's bastard." Aegon saw Lyra's glare behind her bangs, "Both Houses are dead now, winter came for them as promised." her voice was cold as the wind blew her hair out of her eyes for a moment before hiding them again.

"What about your other siblings?" Aegon asked, watching Lyra's cold expression as she thought about her pack. "Arya and Bran are nowhere to be found. I know not whether they are dead or alive. Sansa and I are the last of our...Lord Father's House." she paused, reminding herself she's not trueborn like her lady sister.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Aegon said sincerely, sympathizing with her, "One horrible thing we have in common, being the last of our Houses."

"Hm." Lyra nodded as the dragons screeched in the distance, "If only I could see them with my own eyes."

Aegon returned his gaze back to watch his children, "People thought that dragons were gone forever, but here they are." he glanced at Lyra, "Perhaps we should be examining what we think we know."

Lyra finally turned her head in his direction, "You've been talking to Tyrion." she stated, remembering her last conversation with the dwarf.

"He is my Hand." Aegon stated, crossing his arms over his chest as Lyra added, "He enjoys talking."

"We all enjoy what we're good at." Aegon said, being met with a silent pause from Lyra until she whispered, "I don't." Aegon turned to her in question, wondering what she meant by that, but from the expression on her face, he decided not to ask.

"You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the Iron Throne." Aegon said, addressing the elephant in the room, knowing they would be having this conversation at some point.

"I never expected you to." Lyra responded, leaning against the stone. "And I haven't changed my mind on which kingdoms belong to that throne." Aegon added, fixing his stare on hers as she shook her head, "I haven't either." she said, giving him a firm look as the wind blew their hair to the side.

Lyra sighed, "Had things been different, I'd have marched my people down South to take off Cersei's head personally. That way, my family and my people would have gotten the justice that has been denied after what that bitch allowed to happen to their Liege Lord. Her foul actions created the chain of events that led to the Kingdoms' destruction." she said vehemently, surprising Aegon by how vengeful she sounded. "But I can't because I have bigger problems to deal with. Besides..." she looked to the side in thought, "...someone else has already staked their vengeance on Cersei's life."

"Who?" Aegon asked, watching her stare off into another world again. Lyra let out another sigh, "I don't know. I was unable to see their face, all I know is that Cersei has been on their list for quite some time...and they'll be the one that gets the pleasure of killing the bitch." she cryptically said, remembering the dream she has been having the last couple of nights this week. Their back was to her, she couldn't tell if they were male of female as they stood over a dead lioness with its blood staining their sword before they began skinning the corpse.

Her words generated more questions than answers. What does that even mean? How could she see them if she was blind? But he stilled his tongue, deciding against asking questions she probably doesn't have the answers to. "I will allow you to mine the dragon glass and forge weapons from it." Lyra glanced at Aegon when he said this, "Any resources or men you need I will provide." he said, watching as Lyra's face held a hint of surprise and relief.

"Thank you, Your Grace." she whispered, letting out a quiet relieved sigh, happy that her people will finally get the weapons they need to fight back.

Aegon turned away from her blind gaze to look out at the sea, "So you believe me then? About the Night King and the Army of the Dead?" Lyra asked, hoping he finally believed her if he was allowing her to mine the dragon glass.

"You better get to work Lyra Snow." Aegon said instead of answering, not wanting to be dragged back into that topic at the moment.

Lyra sighed, but nodded her head, knowing that is all she'll be getting for now before she started walking away to find Ser Davos.

Aegon glanced at her retreating back one last time, the fur lined cloak she wore made her look much smaller than she already was in comparison to everyone around her. He breathed out through his nose before tearing his eyes away from her form to stare up at his children.

* * *

Lyra walked aimlessly around the castle after she ordered her men to scour the island and find the dragon glass mine. She didn't have Ghost with her because she knew he needed to hunt, to stay in touch with his wild side and keep up his strength. He's been around her more often after losing her sight, acting as her guard and protector, as well as a second set of eyes for battle, and she trusts his judgment on people more than anyone. Recently though, whenever she sleeps, she dreams that she is running through the woods, and she would sometimes catch a shadow, or a reflection of Ghost staring at her through a puddle of water.

She tried not to think about her dreams because she sees them as cruel reminders of what she could not have back. She's grateful to her inner sight, but there are moments when she misses seeing through human eyes. The dreams she has felt too real, yet she knew they were not, because in most of them, there is always some animal that talks. For example, one showed her a huntsman finding a bear that was slowly and painfully being imprisoned in stone, turning into a statue. Taking pity on the creature, the huntsman broke off the stone, little by little, freeing the bear while repeating the words, "You are not dying today." After the bear was free from the being turned into stone, he and the huntsman went their separate ways. Another dream depicted a lion with a glimmering golden paw conversing with a rose after he trampled the rest of the garden. Strangely enough, the flower spoke, mocking and laughing at the lion, "I never seen the poison work before." were the rose's last words before it withered away into dust.

She found herself outside again, the went caressing her face and moving her cloak around. She closed her eyes and breathed in, her nose picking up the Eastern smell of the Dothraki and Unsullied that were stationed on different parts of the fortress...and steel. She is able to recognize the scent of steel weapons anywhere. With her heightened sense of smell, she was able trace where it was strongest in one spot. Following her nose, she walked along the stone pathway, her hand on the stone and boots allowed the vibrations to help her see where she was going as she got closer to where the steel was located, the sound of men sparring as metal came in contact with metal meeting her ears. Standing over the yard with her hand on the stone, the movement from the fighters rang through her body, creating a picture of shapes moving within her mind as they danced around each other, a sword in hand. From the smell the wind carried, she knew they were Dothraki, and the sound of their blades cutting through the air was much different than Northern swords.

Sounds hit surfaces all around her, painting shapes and textures and where they are located within her mind as she walked down the stone steps that led to the training arena. When she reached the ground, she heard the rattling of metal in wooden holders as the wind hit them. Turning her head in the direction of the sound, she moved in a ghost-like manner, walking just outside of the fights.

Some of the Dothraki stopped their fighting when they saw the Northern Queen come down, many of them heard whispers about how she was a warrior, yet was also blind. They watched her walk around the yard towards where the training swords were hung up, her movements were fluid and without hesitance as she stopped in front of said swords.

For a long moment, she stared ahead of her until she slowly raised her right hand, fingers twitching to hold a weapon its been denied of. Her finger tips brushed against the hilt of one of the practice swords, while it wasn't Lord Commander Mormont's Long Claw, touching the hilt brought up recent battles her body subconsciously remembers. Her hand encircled the hilt before she carefully pulled it out of the rack, the familiar weight of the sword bringing a strange comfort to her as she held it horizontally in one hand. Her other hand came up to blade of the sword, her fingers smoothing over the cold metal surface, her mind flashing back to her training with her brother Robb Stark, and in the courtyard with her Night's Watch brothers.

Feeling a presence behind her, spun on her foot, twirling the practice sword in her hand to meet the curved blade of a Dothraki who blocked it on reflex. Everyone's eyes widened at the surprisingly quick movement of the blind Northern Queen. She smiled a little, hearing the sounds of surprise from the warriors present. While she couldn't understand their words, she could only guess what they were saying in regards to her fighting abilities.

"Fight?" The Dothraki in front of her spoke in broken common tongue, making her smile from behind her bangs, "Fight." she nodded, her sword leaving the Dothraki's blade beforemaking her way to the middle of the yard, undoing her fur cloak in one hand and letting it fall to the ground. The rest of the warriors cleared out to give the Northern Queen and Dothraki who challenged her some space. Standing at the center, she turned to face her opponent, noting the change in smeel of the weapon he was wielding, realizing that he also picked up a practice sword to avoid injuring the White Wolf. She smiled, taking her battle stance, feeling the Dothraki do the same. After a moment of respective silence, the Dothraki charged with a battle cry.

* * *

Ser Davos sped walk around the castle looking for the Northern Queen to tell her they've found the cave that had the mountain of dragon glass as Tarly's raven scroll informed them. When Lyra ordered him and the Winterfell soldiers to find the dragon glass mine, he immediately jumped at the opportunity to find the material that can save the country from the Long Night. The moment he and the soldiers found the cave and the larger than life dragon glass, he immediately sprinted out of said cave to give the Queen the best news she could ever hope for.

"Ser Davos." The Onion Knight was broken out of his thoughts when he was about to pass by the Dragon King who, to the older man's embarrassment, didn't take notice of until the silver haired man spoke.

"Your Grace." Ser Davos bowed in respect as the man nodded his head to him in greeting then asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

The Onion Knight looked sheepish as he answered, "I'm looking for the Northern Queen to tell her we found the dragon glass." he said to the King, purposely using her well earned title that made the latter's eyebrows furrow in response.

"Lyra Snow doesn't waste time, does she?" Aegon rhetorically said, somewhat impressed with the quick work in finding the dragon glass she came to this island for. "Aye, today or never." Ser Davos said before snapping his fingers, "You know, those would make very good House words." he said as Aegon laughed under his breath.

"Walk with me Ser Davos, there are some things I wish to discuss with you." Aegon said, giving the man no room to argue as they walked side by side down the corridor, resuming the latter's journey. "I find myself curious, Ser Davos of House Seaworth, that a man from Flea Bottom ended up in the North to serve as an advisor to a Liege Lord's bastard turned Queen." Aegon stated, curious how a man from the South found himself in the position he is in today.

Ser Davos let out a sigh before he began his explanation, "As you're probably aware, there were contenders fighting for the Iron Throne." Aegon nodded, his expression even, "One of them I served was Stannis Baratheon." The Onion Knight said, looking down as sadness filled his voice, "I know what you're probably thinking, why would a man like me trade one King to serve a Queen. Well it's not that simple. Neither was it easy." he glanced at the Dragon King who listened intently, "See, I met Stannis twenty years ago during the Rebellion when Storm's End was under siege, he and his soldiers, even his wife were starving to death. They ate what they could, horses, dogs, cats, even rats. Thinking about such a fate befalling men where they wasted away reminded me of the children who starved to death on the streets of Flea Bottom." Ser Davos swallowed, "So, I did what any self righteous fool would do, I packed a small sailboat full of onions and potatoes and smuggled them into Storm's End. Many of the men cried, some of them wanted to kiss me...thank Gods they didn't." Aegon chuckled, "Later on, after the siege was finally lifted, Stannis summoned me and offered me a lordship, a keep, and future for my son. Though my crimes as a smuggler could not be forgotten." He said, holding up his right hand to show the King the nubs of his chopped off finger tips. "Justice was served to me, and I served as a loyal friend and advisor to Stannis." Ser Davos explained as Aegon's wide eyes before he exclaims, "Man chops off your fingers and you fall in love with him?" Ser Davos chuckles in his throat at the familiar incredulous words before composing himself, "Strange, I know. But I owed everything to him, he made me who I am, raised me up from nothing."

Aegon could see admiration in the man's face as he talked about Stannis before asking, "What happened? What brought you from there to the North?" Ser Davos let out a long sigh, "Boltons ambushed him before he could lay siege to Winterfell. I wasn't with him when he died, I was at the Wall trying to talk Lyra into convincing the Free Folk to fight for Standish, and by then it was already too late." He sadly said, remembering his King and friend. "I loved the man, truly I did. I believed he would make fair and just King instead of the ones that sat on the Iron Throne before." He shook his head, "But he had too many demons whispering in his head. So in the end, it was Stannis that killed Stannis."

Aegon was silent throughout the Onion Knight's story, and while he was slightly bothered by the prospects of another that was fighting for the Throne, he understood why this man was loyal to his friend. "And Lyra Snow, what made her so different from the King you previously served?" he asked, watching as Ser Davos breathed out a small laugh.

"When I met her, she went by the name Jon Snow, sworn brother of the Night's Watch." Aegon nodded, "I heard from my Hand that she snuck her way into service to guard the Wall." he stated as Ser Davos smiled fondly, "Yes, the moment I met her, I knew she was no man, no man could be that pretty. Stannis knew instantly as well, too smart to ever be fooled by that kind of disguise. But we kept our mouths shuts because we needed her alive to convince the Mance Ryder, the King Beyond the Wall, to bend the knee. She tried of course, she wanted to save the man and his people, but he refused, and he was sentenced to burn at the stake." Ser Davos turned to Aegon, "But Lyra Snow didn't allow him to die like that. Just as the flames reached him, she shot an arrow into his heart, killing him herself as a show of mercy. Defying Stannis' orders like that takes a lot of guts and courage to do the right thing and give a man a more humane end." he said, remembering what almost happened, and the relief he felt for the man who was spared a fiery death.

Aegon pictured what the Onion Knight described to him and couldn't help respect the woman who, without hesitance, defied a man of power to do the right thing. "Stannis wasn't happy, obviously," Ser Davos said, shaking his head, "but he was unable to punish her anymore than she already was with her position and her secret. Shortly after, she was voted as Lord Commander Jon Snow, she was good at it, and everyone respected her." He paused, "That is, until she permitted the Wildlings to pass the Wall, something no Lord Commander has ever done in the last eight thousand years."

"Because of the Night King and White Walkers." Aegon stated, knowing already what he was about to hear as Ser Davos nodded, "Aye, that is right. I never saw the Night King myself, but I believe the words of a woman who willingly ventured past the Wall to meet with the Wildlings and came back with them following behind her. Someone who would do something that extreme must have a _very_ damn good reason for that, no matter how angry the Night's Watch was at her action." He sighed, "Because of her compassion for Wildlings, there was a mutiny. A young boy she trusted with her secret told the brothers and branded her a traitor." he looked down in sadness, "She got out of it alive, but it left some scars behind. So, she was released from the vows she made as Jon Snow, who, for all intents and purposes, is dead." he said, telling half-truths. "After she killed the traitors, she was ready to leave for Essos, and I was ready to go back to wherever I started. We both were ready to give up. But then, Sansa Stark showed up and gave her a reason to fight, to keep living." He smiled a little, "I stayed by her side to help her dethrone the Boltens and take back the North from that tyrant, and she did. She united the Northern Houses and Wildlings with a common goal, freedom from fear, and took back her family's home." He smiled with pride as he remembered the Stark banners being hung on the walls again while the Bolton banners burned in a pile.

"After that battle was won, the Northern Lords declared Lyra Snow as Queen, not for her blood or birthright, she has no birthright, she's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose her as their leader because they believe in her." Ser Davos said, "She united all the living North for one cause: survival. Even before she became Queen, she was a protector, she puts the lives of everyone before her own. The monsters you don't believe in, she's faced those things for the good of her people, risked her very life and took a knife in the heart for her people. A Queen who is willing to give her life for her people is worth following because out of all the Kings I've met _,_ she's practically the _only one_ who isn't fighting over a chair." Ser Davos said with passion and reverence towards the woman who was declared Queen. Realizing what he said to Aegon who raised an eyebrow at the last part of his sentence, "No offence, Your Grace."

Aegon nodded, "That's quite alright. I wanted to know what she did that made her worthy of the crown. Don't worry, this was merely to satisfy my own curiosity, I'm not going to use this against her." he added, catching a look of worry on Ser Davos' expression. "I want her to swear fealty to me so we can save this country from Cersei, and I need her to be an ally in order to do that. You say she's a damn bastard with no birthright to anything. But if she bends the knee, I can legitimize her as a Stark and make her Wardeness of the North." he said, immediately coming up with a solution that can satisfy both rulers.

"Puh-Haha!" Ser Davos released an unexpected laugh before coughing into his hand to mask his offensive reaction. Aegon glanced at him in surprise and question as the old man coughed again, "Is something wrong?" he asked, knowing he heard a laugh from the Onion Knight.

Ser Davos cleared his throat, "Apologies, Your Grace, but that will most definitely not work. Trust me, Stannis made that same offer when he solicited her help in taking back the North to have more allies backing his claim. If that didn't work then, it's not going to work now. She puts honor, duty and her people's needs above her selfish desires. I'm just saying." he added as Aegon stared at him incredulously as his plans were dashed instantly.

Aegon breathed out an exasperated laugh before facing forward, "A woman who refuses to be legitimized for the sake of her people. Most people jump at such an opportunity when presented to them. I don't know whether to find this irritating or intriguing." he said, bewildered and fascinated by this woman.

"Another reason why she's Queen in the North." Ser Davos commented as Aegon turned to him in response before the Onion Knight spoke again, "You yourself became King for a reason, and I know it's not just your dragons you brought back into the world. If destiny brought you back to these shores, it has made Lyra Snow Queen in the North. You're both here for one purpose, and that is to save Westeros from both Cersei and the Long Night."

Aegon smiled before another thought came to him, "There's something else I've been wondering about. When the Northern Lords declared her as their Queen, did they realize her... condition?" he asked, not sure how else to phrase the question.

"Oh that? They didn't notice until after a while, then they slowly started to notice the signs." Ser Davos answered before laughing, "The looks on their faces were priceless when they learned of what happened to her eyes, even more so when they hear of what happened when she faced off against Ramsay at the end of the Battle of Bastards." At Aegon's questioning look, he added, "I wasn't there, but there were many witnesses, Lady Sansa included. When Ramsay shot three arrows at her in close range, she caught each of them in her hand without blinking as she walked towards him before he was beaten to bloody mess." Ser Davos said in amazement as Aegon's eyes widened at the recount as the old knight added "Anyone who is able to catch a weapon like that in the dark is definitely someone you want to take seriously in battle."

That single sentence made something go off inside Aegon's head as realization came onto his face, "Wait, she was already blind at that point?"

Ser Davos nodded, "Yes. Don't ask me to explain how she is still a fighter, because I don't know either. You can try asking her, she'll tell you exactly what I told you just now. Someone who can still wield a sword and defeat her enemies without the use of her sight is a legend in itself. The last person who thought to underestimate her ended up on their arse...which was quickly followed by four more who dared to spar with her."

Before Aegon could question him further on the matter, the founds of swords clashing and cheers met his ears, making him look forward to see they were outside over the training yard with Missandei and Tyrion watching overhead. Walking over to his advisors, he looked over the stone balcony to see what they were watching, his eyes widened at what he saw. There, in the center of the yard, stood Lyra Snow surrounded by three Dothraki Blood Riders and two Unsullied soldiers. She held a practice sword in her hand, legs parted in a battle stance as she waited for someone to make the next move. Off to the side, he saw some Dothraki nursing their injuries as they cheered on the fight.

Ser Davos came to stand beside where Tyrion stood, he didn't share their surprised looks, instead, he laughed under his breath, "This is the Queen's way of relaxing." he said, leaning comfortably to watch the fight. All three of them glanced at him in question before returning their gaze to the Queen's fight.

"How long have they been at it?" Aegon asked Missandei and Tyrion who answered, "A little while ago. She has already bested six Dothraki and three Unsullied." the dwarf said with an impressed nod, not taking his eyes off the Queen.

Lyra held her sword as she faced off against her latest opponents, she heard every breath, felt their thundering hearts through the ground, and smelled their warrior sweat. She knew there were five men surrounding her, and while this may not seem like a fair fight, she felt they were evenly match in light of her...other ability. Premonitions, as she and Sansa liked to call it from the stories Old Nan told them as children of how the First Men would see things before they happened, which made them fearsome warriors who can predict the attacks of their opponents instantly. She and her sister tested it out numerous times while in the Godswood where the red head would throw snow balls at her to see if she can catch or dodge the harmless makeshift weapons. With every snowball the Lady of Winterfell threw at her older sister, the Northern Queen was hardly touched by them as she dodged and threw some back in her direction whenever she caught one. Though the test was childish, it proved their arrow catching theory correct. Then the test turned into snow ball fight between the sisters who ended up laughing as they ran around the Godswood, having a sisterly moment before they assumed their roles as leaders.

Before, she didn't use her ability on her opponents in her spars, the first Dothraki didn't seem to take her seriously before he ended up flat on his back and a sword pointed at his throat. As more warriors challenged her, she began to exercise her premonitions on them, easily predicting their movements as she defeated them. Even now, she saw their attacks coming at her, moving in slow motion within her mind as she quickly dispatched their weapons and tossing them aside.

Aegon watched with wide eyes as he watched her take down her opponents before everyone, her movements faster than what was normal. Even during his years in the fighting pits, he has never seen anyone move like that, and with such speed no less. But the way she fights, every twirl and swing of the sword, the way her body moved so fluidly, with so much flexibility from the way she bends to avoid strikes coming at her. Yet she didn't rely on her sword alone, for the Dothraki she out maneuvers, she would catch hold of their long braids and pulled, throwing them off balance before sending them to the ground with a powerful kick to the side. Other times, when her sword locked with her opponent, she'd give them a clean uppercut to the jaw to make them stumble back before striking them in the ribs with her practice sword.

By the end of the match, she was panting from her spar as her opponents stayed on the ground, yielding in defeat from the strength and speed she demonstrated just now. She lowered her sword, the tip of the blade touching the ground as she stepped in front of one of her sparing partners, holding her hand out to them to help them up, after a moment, a larger hand grasped hers before she pulled them up. "Good fight." she said, bowing her head as she shook their hand. The Dothraki chuckled despite the pain in his ribs, "Good fight." he repeated before walking away to join his fellow riders as Lyra repeated the same respectful act with the others, complimenting them on their fighting styles and how she appreciates their participation.

"Am I sober? I did not just witness a blind woman take down five skilled warriors without breaking so much as a sweat." Tyrion said, not believing his own eyes as Lyra helps her opponents to their feet.

Ser Davos chuckled, "Trust me, Lord Tyrion, this is the real deal. If you'll pardon me." he said, excusing himself to walk down the stone steps to approach the Northern Queen and inform her of the dragon glass.

Aegon never took his eyes off of her, the very movements he just witnessed were nothing he's ever seen before, as though it was something from beyond this world. There was no doubting her skill with a sword, the way she practically danced with it, like she was born with it, made her dangerous, and he can only imagine the bodies of her enemy piled up on the battlefield as they fell to her sword. Skilled. Dangerous. Yet somehow, watching her fight in such a powerful style aroused him, his blood burning hot with dragon fire at the sight of her asserting her dominance in battle, standing with steel resolve and confidence. He controlled his breathing as he felt something begin to awaken, but kept a strong firm expression to hide what he was feeling.

"Your Grace?" Missandei's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he tore his eyes away from Lyra to meet the concerned gaze of his friend, "Is everything alright?" she asked, noticing how his eyes darkened suddenly when they didn't leave the Northern Queen.

Aegon swallowed his saliva as he smiled at his advisor, "I am fine Missandei. I'll be in my solar, if something urgent happens, inform me immediately." he said, trying to remain calm as he pushed himself away from the stone he was leaning over to go back inside and escape this annoying arousal that dared make itself known.

Tyrion and Missandei watched him leave before the dwarf turned to his fellow advisor, "You noticed that, right?" he asked as the latter nodded mutely, surprised at her King's sudden change in behavior. Tyrion returned his attention to Lyra who was deep in conversation with her advisor as they left the training yard together.

The dwarf let out a long sigh and said , "I fear we may be presented with another problem."

* * *

 _ **Longest chapter thus far, and I'm quite proud of it. This chapter gives Aegon some insights on how she came to be in her position and learns not to underestimate her fighting prowess. The powers within her eyes very from foresight, inner sight, and warging into Ghost without realizing it.**_


	5. The Dragon Glass Cave

The moment Ser Davos informed her about the dragon glass cave, she requested the Onion Knight to take her to said cave so she can have a look for herself. The entirety of that day and the next, she explored the cave, memorizing every crevice, feeling the rough edges of the rock and the smooth uneven surface of the dragon glass under her fingers. She never took a torch because it was useless to her given her lack of sight. The echoes within the cave guided her as she followed the path until her hands felt a change in the rock. With a soft gasp, she traced her fingers carefully along the rock, her mind picturing what she found before realizing she found some kind of carving in the wall. Venturing further into the room, finding more carvings of symbols as her hands followed along the wall. Lyra memorized each carving, entranced by the discovery she never thought possible, until she gasped when she found one in particular that brought back memories of the dead creatures. Without hesitation, she left the area in the cave to find the Dragon King and show him what she found.

* * *

"Your Grace, there's still no word from the Unsullied?" Missandei asked Aegon as they walked down to the beach with some guards accompanying them.

"Soon." Aegon said, glancing at Missandei's worried expression, "He _will_ come back to you." he added in an effort to quell her fear and worries.

"He better." Missandei said, an edge to her voice as they walked down the stone steps. Aegon stared at her in mild surprise at the change in tone when she talked about Grey Worm. "What happened?" he found himself asking as a secretive smile came onto her face, "Many things." Aegon almost stumbled at her words. _"Many things."_ he repeated, guessing only one thing that could've happened between his translator and Unsullied soldier. Missandei let out a deep breath as she nodded, a smile still on her face that blushed at the memory.

The moment was interrupted by the loud padding and dog panting before they looked up to see another surprising scene coming towards them. Ghost was running towards them on the beach, his shocking white fur standing out under the cloudy sky. But that wasn't what surprised them, there, on the Direwolf's back was his mistress who held onto his fur as he ran towards the bottom of the stairs to meet them.

"That's different." Aegon said, blinking as the massive beast slowed to a walk before Lyra dismounted with ease. "Your Grace, there's something you need to see." Lyra said, urgency and excitement filling her voice as she panted from her ride with Ghost who stood dutifully behind her.

Aegon, Missandei, and the Blood Riders stared at the Northern Queen in surprise as the wind blew Lyra's hair out of her face, giving them a clear unhidden view of her misty eyes. The King walked down the steps with his advisor, his guards made a move to follow before Aegon told them it was alright in Dothraki. Joining Lyra at the bottom of the stairs, all three of them, plus Ghost who walked beside his mistress, walked along the beach towards the cave that was a mile from where they stood.

"The dragon glass you permitted me and my people to mine weren't the only thing I found in the cave. It's easier to show you rather than explain it." Lyra said before he could question her on what she found as they walked on the sandy beach.

Missandei eyed the horse sized Direwolf with wonder and a hint of fear, still not used to being around such a massive creature. Sensing her eyes on him, Ghost glanced at Missandei with curious red eyes that made her flinch and back away. "You shouldn't stare at him like that Lady Missandei, nor should you react in such a way. You'll hurt his feelings." Lyra said, not looking behind her as she sensed fear coming from the child of Naath.

Missandei glanced at the Northern Queen in surprise, the blind woman's voice held a reprimanding tone instead of a teasing one. "Forgive me, um..." Missandei didn't know how to address the Queen in the presence of her King.

"Just call me Lyra Snow." Lyra said, not bothered by her lack of calling her by her title since it got boring pretty quickly.

Missandei nodded, "Forgive me, Lyra Snow. I've never seen a creature like this in my life, or this large." she said, glancing at Ghost who faced forward beside his mistress. "Where did he come from?" Missandei asked, the question nagging her from the moment the Direwolf leapt onto their shores.

Lyra laughed under her breath, "The North holds many secrets, I mere stumbled on one of them." she said, resting her hand in the Direwolf's fur, "I found him along with his brothers and sisters who were beside their dead Mother." She explained, the memory of that day still fresh in her mind, "My Lord Father wanted to give them a quick merciful death, but I stopped him. Five pups for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is the sigil of his House. His children were meant to have him." Melancholy filled her voice as she remembered that moment.

"Five pups? But there were six of you in total. How did Ghost end up with you?" Aegon asked, doing a quick math, remembering that this woman had five siblings.

Lyra held a melancholy expression, "I'm not a Stark." she sighed as she continued her story, "We were about to return to Winterfell with the pups in our arms. But then I heard something close by. I went to check it out, and look who I found..." she said with a hint of pride and affection as she glanced at her companion with her unseeing eyes, "...a beautiful albino runt with blood red eyes that were the first to open in this harsh world."

Their eyes widened at the adorable story before Aegon exclaimed incredulously, " _That_ was a runt?" Lyra glanced in his direction, "Yes." she said, as though it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"No runt could ever become this massive for you to ride as though he were a stallion." Aegon said, eyeing the Direwolf who glanced at him when the sentence was directed at him.

Lyra chuckled under her breath, "I've said nothing but the truth, Your Grace. And for the record, that was the first time I've ever ridden on him like that. But I needed his nose to track you so I can bring you here. There was no faster way for me to do it." she said with a mysterious smile as she ran her hand through Ghost's fur.

Missandei laughed quietly at their banter before she asked another question, "Is Ghost the reason why you are called the White Wolf?"

"Yes and no, Lady Missandei." Lyra answered, which left them confused before she explained, "You see, the sigil of House Stark is a grey Direwolf on a white field. But for bastards from such a House, the colors are inverted to create a white wolf on a grey field." she said, having gotten used to the moniker a long time ago. "Having Ghost around seems to enforce that title. A living sigil and memento of my Lord Father's House if you would. It's quite fitting, symbolic if you think about it, a bastard white wolf finding a white wolf that opened his eyes too early and wandered away from the rest of his siblings." She said, making Aegon and Missandei stare at her in wonder before they glanced at each other.

"We're here." Lyra announced, smelling the cave and Ser Davos who held a torch in his hand before handing it to Aegon, "You're gonna need this." he said as the King took the torch that was offered to him before following Lyra into the cave, leaving her Direwolf standing guard by the entrance.

"I wanted you to see it before we started hacking it to bits." Lyra said as she led Aegon through the narrow passage, going off by memory of touch. Aegon held the torch in his hand as he followed the Northern Queen, her dark hair glowing under the torch's light. When Lyra came upon the large expanse within the mine, she stood by the lit brazier, waiting for Aegon to join her. Hearing him let out a quiet gasp at what he saw, Lyra spoke, "This is it, all we'll ever need." her voice echoed in the mine, bouncing off the rock and dragon glass as Aegon beheld the magnificence of the obsidian mountain.

"There is something else I want to show you, Your Grace." Lyra said, turning to where Aegon stood before beckoning him to follow her further into the cave. Aegon followed close behind her, her hands guiding her along the rough jagged walls that surrounded them.

"This may seem foolish to ask, but how are you handling these closed spaces so well?" Aegon asked, silently concerned for the blind Queen who is maneuvering herself through the rock with ease, stumbling slightly at the uneven ground.

"This is not the first time I've been in a cave, Your Grace." Lyra said before a light blush dusted her cheeks, "Though I must confess, the first time I found myself in a cave, I shared my first kiss with one of the Free Folk."

Aegon felt instantly jealous and territorial, before he could stop himself, he asked, "Who was he?"

"'She.'" Lyra answered, smiling when she heard Aegon stumble a little in surprise, "Her name was Ygritte. Red hair, beautiful woman, a fine archer."

Aegon's eyes widened at the image of the Northern Queen kissing another woman. " And you kissed her."

"She kissed me. There's a difference." Lyra corrected as they continued onward, "She knew I was a female from the moment we first met, and yet she fancied me the way a woman fancies a man." she paused, remembering her friend, "It was only a kiss, nice as it was, but I felt nothing for her the way she did with me." she sighed, hating herself for hurting her friend like that, "And she was so ready to be my first."

"What happened to her? Does she wait for you in the North?" Aegon found himself asking, the picture being painted in his head on Lyra and her friend Ygritte.

"She's dead. Been dead for quite some time now." she said, remembering how she burned her body beyond the Wall before the Weirwood Tree to prevent her from turning into a Wight.

"I'm sorry." Aegon apologized, feeling guilty for even bringing it up.

"Don't be, she's at peace now. I couldn't free her from the monsters that lurked beyond the Wall, but I was able to right some wrongs by making sure her people don't suffer such a fate. I owe so much to her." Lyra said, a melancholy smile blooming across her face in remembrance for her sister-in-arms.

"You seem to admire her despite growing up on different sides of the Wall." Aegon stated, noting the fond he heard in her voice.

Lyra softly, "Women are not allowed the same freedom as men, everyone in Westeros knows that. But that doesn't stop some of us, North women mainly, from picking up the sword and being ready to fight. House Mormont of Bear Island is famous for that." Aegon's mind flashed to Jorah Mormont at the name as Lyra continued, "The Free Folk women on the other hand are free to pick up a spear and fight for survival. They aren't tied down by what their genders dictate of them, and they aren't afraid to fight." she stopped walking to glance behind her at where Aegon stood, "The Wall may have separated us, but the blood of the First Men flows through our veins, and they are as much of the North as I am." Aegon couldn't help but feel inspired with the way she spoke, those who have listened to her in the past probably felt uplifted and hopeful, a quality that made a fine ruler whose voice is filled with wisdom and genuine kindness for their friends and comrades.

"We're getting close." Lyra said, turning back around as they approached the part of the cave she needed him to see. The air around them shifted as they entered another chamber, the King's breath quicken at what he saw before him. All around them, on the walls were carvings and symbols etched into the rock. He felt as though they entered a different world, just them, alone, and no one else. Aegon walked further into the chamber, taking in all the different writings that seemed to scream at him, the light of the torch making the markings glow.

"The Children of the Forest made these." Lyra answered, her fingers tracing each marking in wonder as she slowly walked beside the wall, remembering where each carving was located.

"When?" Aegon asked, completely spellbound by this amazing earth shattering discovery as he slowly moved the torch around, meeting more symbols through the dark.

"A very long time ago." Lyra answered, smiling lightly at how amazed the King sounded by what was sitting underneath this castle.

"They were right here. Standing where we're standing." Aegon said, wonder filling his voice, "Before there were Targaryens, or Starks, or Lannisters. Maybe before there were men."

Lyra faced the sound of his voice, "No." she said, bringing his attention to her, standing beside a wall carving he was unable to see as her hands traced the etchings in the rock. Coming forward with the torch in his hand, the light from the fire showed him what she was seeing through touch. "They were here together. The Children and the First Men." Lyra said as Aegon took in the carving depicting of Westeros' first inhabitants.

"Doing what? Fighting each other?" Aegon asked, glancing at Lyra who stared off in the darkness, shaking her head at his question before she followed the etchings to the one that frightened her the most. Aegon followed her movements, her hands guiding her in her search for the answer she wanted to show him.

"They fought together..." Lyra said, her hands finding the grotesque drawings on the wall as Aegon drew in a breath at what he saw before him, "...against their common enemy." Aegon felt a shiver go down his spine at the skeletal monsters holding spears, their stares freezing him on the spot. "Despite their differences, despite their suspicions... together." Aegon turned to Lyra who talked in his direction, her right hand not leaving the carving. "And we need to do the same if we're going to survive." she said, her fingers trembling as they traced the marks, "Because the enemy is real." she said, being haunted by the everlasting image that was both under her fingertips and in her memory, "It's _always_ been real." Aegon stared at her, long and hard, though she tried her best to hide it, he saw the way she trembled as she spoke about the monsters up North. She was trying so hard to be strong for her people, it almost seemed like a burden to her to even wear the crown.

"And you say you can't defeat them without my armies and my dragons." he stated rather than asked, watching as Lyra bowed her head, "No, I don't think I can." she admitted, being humble and honest with the King.

Aegon stepped forward, slowly with moderate sound in order not to frighten her until he was standing in front of her. He took in her beauty, the torch's light reflected off her pale skin, and her eyes, though they were veiled under her bangs, he was able to catch the glow from her unseeing gaze. She stared up at where his eyes were in the darkness, no fear, just a firm resolve. This brought a light smile to his face, the way she held herself was endearing, almost challenging, and loathe he was to admit it, he enjoyed it.

"I will fight for you. I will fight for the North..." Lyra's eyes widened slowly, hope filling her soul until Aegon added, "...when you bend the knee." her hopes were almost immediately crushed, the look in her eyes told him that much, and he couldn't stop the guilt that struck him.

Lyra turned her eyes to the ground beneath her feet, shaking her head slowly, "My people..." her voice crack slightly, trying to remain calm under his gaze that wanted to burn her soul, "...will not accept a Southern ruler. Not after everything they've suffered."

Aegon stepped closer, his hand coming up to rest beside her head, trapping her between his body and the wall, "They will if their Queen does." he said as she looked up at him, feeling his dragon heat wrapping around her. On reflex, her inner sight opened the world human eyes can never see, and behold, the same dragon she saw in that throne room was not only in front of her, but his wings surrounded her, not allowing her to escape as she had no choice but to look into the dragon's violet eyes. Unable to handle seeing the dragon's eyes, she switched off her inner sight, opting for darkness because it made more sense to her at the moment.

"They chose you to lead them. They chose you to protect them." Aegon whispered, his hand leaving the wall to brush the bangs out of her face to get a better look at her eyes, her ice cold skin meeting his scorching fingers. "Isn't their survival more important than your pride?" he said, but was met with silence. Her lack of response should've irked him, but right now, he couldn't find it in himself to care. His fingers stroked along her cheekbones, reveling in the icy smoothness of her skin, and taking in the sweet smell that exuded from her rich silky hair. His inner dragon wanted so badly to conquer this haunting woman in his grasp, to take her right there, in this very cave, and have her experience the joy of riding a dragon. But he held himself at bay, refusing to let such primal instincts control him, no matter how much he wanted to just let go and have her for himself.

Lyra felt as though her body was going to melt like ice on a warm summer's day if he kept his hand on her face. She fought the urge to lean into his hand and just forget about the world, forget about the White Walkers, and forget about her previous demise. She remained still, like a frozen statue trying to withstand the elements that dared bring her down the way the King in front of her was trying to do. Unable to give him the answer he wanted, she turned to the side, away from his hand as her arm dropped from the carvings her fingers traced.

Aegon's heart twisted at her reaction, catching the uncertainty in her eyes for a split second before her bangs quickly covered them. "It isn't my pride that keeps me from bending the knee to you." she finally spoke, but didn't look at him, "You're right, they did choose me to protect them, to lead. Even though I didn't want it, I accepted the responsibility." she confessed, surprising Aegon who didn't realize her feelings on her leadership. Lyra looked up at him, her firm resolve returning, "The crown for which I never desired nor sought after is my burden to bear until I trust you to lead us, fore the survival of Westeros is more important than your conquest for your crown." her tone was barely above a whisper, yet her words seem to echo off the walls, making her speech seem louder than it was. "I brought you here to show you the truth, but it seems your desire for the Iron Throne has left you blind to the needs of your people." she said, giving him the iciest stare that screamed her disapproval of his quest for his family's crown. "I myself am blind, but I know what's important for my people, for this nation. I have said this before, I will not bend the knee, not until I am certain I can trust you."

Aegon was taken aback by the ferocity that was instilled within her voice, making her sound like the protective Queen she was chosen to be. Without another word, Lyra walked away from him, exiting the chamber the way she came in, disappointed by the lack of change and progress Aegon refuses to make. She heard him following behind her, but didn't turn to acknowledge him after the way she talked to him, practically scolding the man like he wasn't King at all. The journey back was spent in tense silence as they made their out of the cave to be greeted by Tyrion and Lord Varys.

Aegon stared at them as he approached his Hand and Spider with Missandei standing behind him and Ser Davos behind Lyra. "What is it?" he asked, seeing the frowns on both of their faces. At the corner of his eye, he saw the massive Direwolf leave his post beside the cave entrance to stand beside the Northern Queen.

Tyrion was silent for a moment, unsure how to deliver the news, "We took Casterly Rock."

"That's very good to hear." Aegon said, confused by their expressions as Tyrion and Lord Varys glanced at each other. "Isn't it?" Aegon asked, feeling as though things were about to get bad as the waves crashed on the shores.

Tyrion swallowed his spit before opening his mouth, "The Lannister army wasn't there. They _let_ us take the Rock while they marched on Highgarden." Aegon's eyes widened as Tyrion bowed his head, "Lady Olenna is dead, House Tyrell is gone."

This was a major blow for the King, not only has he lost his fleet and Dorne, Highgarden is now under Lannister control. Furious, he marched away from the cave with his advisors following behind him.

"You'll want to discuss this amongst yourselves." Ser Davos said as he tried to help the Queen get away from the dragon rage that was the King, "Perhaps-"

"You will stay!" Aegon ordered, not looking behind him as he felt anger burning beneath his skin while Tyrion glanced at the Onion Knight with accusation for wanting to run away like a coward.

Lyra sighed quietly as she, her advisor and her Direwolf reluctantly trailed after the angry King. "All my allies are gone. They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island!" Aegon seethed, angry at himself for not being there to protect his comrades.

"You still have the largest armies." Tyrion tried to assure Aegon, but was quickly cut off, "Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach!" he exclaimed, knowing what this loss has cost them.

"Call Greyworm and the Unsullied back, we still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland." Tyrion said, trying to come up with a better strategy and solution to their problem. "Commit to the blockade of King's Landing. We have a plan, it's still the right plan."

Aegon turned on his heel to glare a his Hand in frustration, "The _right_ plan!" If it was possible, Tyrion looked much smaller, "Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Reach!"

Tyrion bowed his head, "If I had underestimated our enemies-"

" _'Our enemies'?_ " Aegon emphasized, "Your _family_ , you mean. Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all." he accused, his trust in his Hand diminishing from this failure to predict the Lannisters' moves.

Aegon breathed in and out, trying to reign in his anger before turning to the ocean, watching his children circle over the water. Hearing their loud echoing screeches, Aegon felt the temptation to bring Fire and Blood to his enemies. "Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep." Aegon declared, turning back to Tyrion who tried to reason with him, "We've discussed this-"

Aegon cut him of again, "My _enemies_...are _in_ the Red Keep. What kind of a King am I if I'm not willing to risk my life to fight them?" he asked rhetorically, still glaring at his Hand.

"A smart one." Tyrion said, trying very hard to reason with the King, but felt like he was losing if Aegon really did intend to use the dragons to burn the Red Keep to the ground along with many innocent lives.

Aegon tore his eyes away from his Hand before turning to Lyra who stood unmoving from her spot, staring into the space in front of her. "What do you think I should do?" he asked, surprising his advisors and the Queen who looked in the direction his voice originated from. "I would never presume to-" Lyra began, shaking her head, not wanting to get caught up in the middle of this discussion.

Aegon cut her off, "I'm at war. I'm losing." he said, taking strides toward her, his advisors watching them with tension and anticipation. _"What do you think I should_ do?" he asked slowly as he stopped in front of her, the Direwolf standing at her back, watching his every move.

Lyra stared at where the man stood, sighing quietly at how she is given little choice but to offer her suggestion to the King who recently lost all his allies. She turned her gaze to where the dragons flew over the ocean with Ghost following her motion, listening to their screeches before she opened her mouth, "I never thought dragons would exist again. No one did." she began, feeling everyone's gaze on her before facing Aegon, "But the people who follow you know you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known." The advisors stared at her in awe for her words that seem to placate the King as she glanced out at where the dragons were, "But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're not different." she added, returning her shadowed gaze to Aegon whose gaze was soft as he listened to her words, "You're just more of the same."

Aegon allowed her words to sink in, his thirst for vengeance for his fallen allies quelled to a certain degree that made him less angry and more calm. Turning to look at where his children were, at Drogon specifically, he came up with a different alternative. Letting out a sigh, he nodded to Lyra, "Thank you." he said, thanking her for her counsel despite the previous tension they felt in that cave.

Before Lyra could respond, Aegon walked towards the castle to make preparations. The advisors watched him leave, completely dumbfounded by Aegon's change in demeanor before turning to Lyra who was rooted on the spot, feeling just as surprised as them. The Northern Queen turned her gaze to where the advisors stood, the wind blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "What the Seven Hells just happened?"

"I think you just saved a city. Excuse me." Tyrion said before dismissing himself to catch up with the King.

Ser Davos had the look that was reminiscent of a proud parent as he regarded the Queen, "Once again, your words have broken through yet another hard stubborn son of a bitch." he said, earning a look from Missandei and Lord Varys while Lyra glanced at her advisor, "Watch the language, he may be stubborn but he's still a King, and it wouldn't do well to insult his Mother." she said in both a serious and humorous tone before she and Ghost walked away, leaving the advisors alone with each other.

* * *

 _ **Your welcome, and thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry I took longer than I expected. I made a couple more stories, one of them being a companion piece for this fic called "That One Moment" if you haven't read that yet. Once again, thank you all for following and reviewing this story. Let me know which part of the chapter you liked in the review box. Thank you.**_


	6. Drogon's Test, Bear's Return

Lyra was by the cliffs again, the wind caressed her face and the smell of the sea wafted into her nose. Ghost was with her as always, being her eyes as well as her ride whenever they traveled through the woods on the island. Riding on the back of her Direwolf was far different than riding a horse, it was more wild and required her whole body to hang onto Ghost. Despite the new aches and sores that came with this new mode for travel, she felt alive, feeling more like a Direwolf herself. Those who saw her on top her Direwolf, marveled at the picture she painted, her demeanor was cold and distant, yet wild and untamed like the North she grew up in.

She took in the sea air, her hand resting in Ghost's fur after she dismounted from their recent ride, his presence bringing comfort to her. Staring out into the horizon, she strained her ears to listen for the flapping of wings. A whole day has passed since her last talk with Aegon, her words quelling his impulsive decision to bring Fire and Blood to the capital just to end it all. She was both relieved and uncomfortable when she heard that he was going after the Lannister army with his largest dragon Drogon instead. While she was happy that no innocent people will die by fire in the capital, she could not stomach the idea of burning someone alive, not after what almost happened to Mance Rayder. Still, this was the lesser of two evils if it meant sparing the innocents living within the capital.

The sound of large wings beating the air and that familiar screech pulled her out of her thoughts. The wind whipped the fur-lined cloak behind her and her hair out of her eyes as she and Ghost stared in the direction where the dragon was coming from and getting closer to the cliff. Lyra switched on her inner sight as Drogon flew over their heads to land on the island, the sight that met her was a combination of black and red flames dancing before her. It was a strange yet beautiful in the world her inner sight allowed her to see that she barely registered the ground shaking as the largest dragon charged at her.

Ghost's fur rose up under her hand that was buried in his scruff as a growl tore through his throat, bearing his teeth at the approaching monstrosity, making her turn off her inner sight to face the darkness in front of her. All she can hear is the growls of her Direwolf and Drogon as he slowly came closer, the ground tremored with every step he took towards her and Ghost. She should be afraid, yet she found she was unable to. She couldn't understand why, all she knew was that she felt safe and at peace in the darkness with her Direwolf and the dragon before her.

Aegon couldn't understand Drogon's sudden behavior when his child charged towards Lyra. He spoke to the dragon in High Valyrian, telling him not to get close to the Northern Queen lest they accidently injure her, but his orders fell on deaf ears, making him frantic as he tried to get his dragon under control and Lyra out of danger. When Drogon slowed down, Aegon watched in bewilderment as his child lowered his snout to Lyra, showing the blind woman his large multiple teeth as though to frighten her. But looking at her face that was set in her usual far away expression, he saw no fear, just curiosity and wonder as she stared at the space in front of her where Drogon is currently approaching.

"What are you doing Drogon?" Aegon whispered to his child, trying to understand his actions, _'What is going on? Are you trying to test her?'_ he thought to the dragon that stopped just within arm's reach of the Northern Queen. He watched in fear and intrigue as Ghost growled at the much bigger creature in front of him and Lyra, as though he were challenging the dragon that dared threatened the White Wolf.

Lyra stroked Ghost's fur to calm him down before taking a small step towards the growling fire breather. She didn't know what possessed her to get closer to the dragon, neither did she question why she took her glove off her left hand. Something inside her was pulling towards the creature she cannot see, an almost childlike curiosity to touch the creature of legend just to confirm that it is indeed real. Her bare hand reached out towards Drogon, feeling both the wind and the dragon's warm breath hitting her skin. Her other hand slid away from Ghost's fur as she took another slow step forward, the air around her fingers becoming warmer as she approached the dragon.

Drogon stared at her curiously, sensing something strange yet familiar within the young woman his Father and rider seemed so fond of. She held none of the fear the way humans felt within his or his brothers' presence, or the arrogance that one human had when he dared to run his Father through with that spear. This mysterious human girl, who was staring back at him, but not looking at him as she bravely held her hand in front of her to find where he was without a hint of fear made him feel humbled. He knew this young woman was blind from the brief and hostile conversation he had with the overprotective fur ball that served his mistress the way Drogon served his Father. Feeling respect for this brave woman who captured his Father's attention, he gently moved his snout into the palm of her hand, instantly feeling the connection that can only be felt when in the presence of those who carry the blood of Old Valyria.

Lyra let out a quiet shaking breath when her hand felt the warm scales of the dragon before her. A smile filled with wonder and peace lit up her features as she stared up at where Drogon's eyes were, feeling she can trust him the way she has trusted Ghost for years.

Aegon could not believe what he was seeing: his dragon, the most intimidating and vicious of his three children is allowing the Northern Queen to touch his scales. He felt Drogon relax underneath him, swearing to the Gods above that this dragon was purring at Lyra's touch. He wanted to laugh at how incredulous this is to him, but he kept his composure as he moved to dismount from Drogon's back.

Lyra didn't lose that look of wonder as she removed her hand from Drogon's scales, as her nose catching the familiar scent that came from Aegon whose boots touched upon the ground after dismounting to walk towards the Northern Queen.

Drogon, satisfied with what he saw, glanced at Ghost who stopped growling, stared back at him, then at his mistress, before return his red gaze on the dragon. After a moment, he bowed his head in respect, the dragon returning the gesture with his own before flying off to join his brothers.

Lyra pulled her glove back onto her left hand, "That was strange, a good kind of strange." Lyra commented to Aegon who stood with her, "Has that happened before?" she asked, completely shocked and surprised by what had just occurred.

Aegon stared at her in bewilderment, feeling just as surprised by Drogon's behavior towards Lyra, "No, it has not."

Lyra looked away from the sky before changing the subject to Aegon's recent trip, "You came back sooner than expected." she stated as Ghost padded to her side.

"I have." Aegon replied, standing with his hands behind his back before Lyra added, "And?"

"I now have less enemies than I did before." Aegon answered as Lyra sighed, frowning as she nodded in acceptance for the fates that have befallen their foes.

"I can tell that you do not feel happy about that." he said sensing Lyra discomfort on the matter.

"War is war, death is inevitable on either sides, regardless of how I feel." Lyra said as she began to walk away from the cliff, her hand in Ghost's fur and Aegon beside her.

"You have killed a hundred Boltons to take back Winterfell, there's hardly a difference." Aegon stated, before Lyra shook her head, "No, it was thousands. Many of them were intentionally killed by Ramsay himself in his attempt to wipe us all out when he rained arrows down on us." she scoffed, "Sacrifices I understand, it is a soldier's duty to fight for their leaders. But to be shot down by the man they have sworn to fight for? It is disgusting." she shook her head, "I can bet my life on Cersei being willing to sacrifice millions just to stay in that chair. I pity the men you have killed today because they were foolish to serve that tyrant. If there's one thing I learned in my time at the Black, there is good and evil on both sides." she said, having learned the hard way after spending time with the Wildlings and fighting alongside her brothers.

"I've heard those words before." Aegon muttered to himself, remembering the same words Ser Jorah told him back in Mereen while he ruled the former slave capital.

"Pardon?" Lyra asked, hearing him say something before Aegon shook his head from the memories, "It's nothing." he said as they continued walking together, "We both want to help people. The only way we can do that is from a position of strength...and sometimes strength is terrible." he said, understanding why Lyra would never want to be a bringer of bloodshed since it has a terrible after effect on the person's soul.

"Aye, and with that kind of strength, comes the thirst of power until it consumes them." Lyra said, "I despise that kind of strength, it is too dangerous, too tempting. I prefer to stay as far away from that."

"Yet you became Queen in the North." Aegon stated as Lyra let out a frustrated sigh at the title, "Only because those damn stubborn lords overlooked my sister." she said, unhappy with how the many lords that served House Stark refused to acknowledge Sansa's contribution to the Battle of Bastards. "I may have won that forsaken battle, but it was Sansa who saved us. She called upon the Knights of the Vale, they turned the tide for us because of her. For all the shit she's endured, she's proven herself a Northerner and a Stark through and through. Yet they refused to acknowledge her." she said, stopping in her strides to face Aegon who stared at her in surprise for how proudly she spoke of her half-sister. "She's the reason we won, she's the reason why I'm still alive and fighting for our people. If anyone deserved to be Queen, it's her."

Aegon could see how much she loves her last surviving younger sibling, far more than Viserys loved him. In a way, he felt jealous of the Starks and their unbreakable bonds of brother and sisterhood he never had with Viserys. "Tell me, Lyra, if she had been Queen instead of you, what do you think would happen?" he asked, curious about how things would be different if Lyra wasn't Queen.

"For one thing I wouldn't be stuck on this island arguing with you on which war is more important." Lyra answered bluntly, "Sansa would be here instead, she knows how to play this game better than I do. If she was able to convince the Knights of the Vale to come to our aide in battle, she certainly would've had better luck with you." she added, though truthfully, she highly doubted that Sansa would last two day trying to get this stubborn man to see her side of things.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be here mining the dragon glass your people need...and you wouldn't be here to convince to not use my dragons on the Capital." Aegon stated, catching the way she twitched at the mention of what he previously intended to do.

Lyra looked to the side slightly, "Doesn't matter anymore. No matter how much I believe she deserves it, I'm stuck with the role that is given to me." she said, unhappy with the leadership that had been forced upon her by her fellow Northmen who placed a heavy burden of trust in her hands. "Still, if I'm being perfectly honest," looking back to where she faced Aegon, "I would never allow Sansa anywhere near the South, even if she was Queen. I'd never let the South poison her anymore than what it has already done to her." she said, being Sansa's big sister first before she being Queen.

Aegon smirked, "Cersei would never get her claws on your sister with the way you hold the sword." he said, making Lyra smile faintly, "You're right, I'd have lopped off her head if she so much as breathed in Sansa's direction."

Aegon chuckled under his breath, "That'll help you sleep at night." he said, making the corner of her mouth quirk up at his attempt at humor.

The sound of people approaching turned their attention away from each other to acknowledge the Dothraki blood riders as they spoke in that foreign language Lyra was unable to understand. The moment the Dothraki stepped aside to present a man who claims to know Aegon, the last dragon felt all breath leave his system. "Ser Jorah." he whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing as his dearest friend and sworn stepped forward and knelt before him.

"Your Grace." Ser Jorah said, happy to be back in his King's presence once again after finding the cure that saved his life. Aegon smiled, just as happy to have his friend and father figure by his side at last. The bear knight rose to his feet as he shifted his attention to the woman beside his King and the large Direwolf in bewilderment.

Aegon smiled at his reaction before introducing his friend to and Lyra to each other, "Lyra Snow, this is Ser Jorah Mormont, an old friend." The Northern Queen's eyes widened at the familiar name, "Mormont. You're the son of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont?" she said, staring in surprise at the space where the man stood, unable to believe that she would ever meet with her mentor's son.

"You knew my Father." Jorah stated, his and Aegon's expressions filled with surprise. Lyra nodded, "I have, I served with your Father. He was a good man." she said, bowing her head in respect for his Father.

Jorah's eyebrows shot up, "You served at the Black?" "I have." Lyra nodded, anticipating where this is going.

"The last time I checked, women were not allowed to guard the Wall, not with rapists stationed there." Jorah stated, staring at the woman's pupil-less eyes in confusion.

"That is still a rule. I merely hid my identity for the sole purpose of joining their ranks." Lyra said, smiling faintly as she stroked Ghost's fur absentmindedly. "I'm sure you'll want to hear more about your Father on a later date. But right now, I believe you and His Grace would love some privacy at this moment." she added, glancing in Aegon's direction.

"I wouldn't mind that actually." Aegon said, wanting to catch up with his old friend and know how he is doing physically if he found the cure for grey scale.

Lyra bowed her head to Aegon, "If you will pardon me, Your Grace, I must check on the dragon glass progress." she said before she walked away with her Direwolf by her side, the Dothraki parting the way for the massive beast and his mistress. Aegon and Jorah watched her leave before the former dismissed the Dothraki to speak with his friend privately.

The Dragon King turned to face Jorah, "You look strong." he said, glad to see him looking much better than before.

"Yes. I have found the cure and I return to your service, if you'll have me." Jorah said, swearing himself as his King's knight.

Aegon smiled, "It would be my honor." he said before stepping forward to wrap his arms around the bear knight, which the latter returned with the same amount of strength and love he held for his surrogate son.

Jorah pulled away to look over his King, noting how the young man's hair has gotten longer and how much stronger he looks at his age. "We have much to catch up on, Your Grace." Jorah said as Aegon placed his hand over the former's that rested on his shoulder, "Indeed we do." With that, they spent the first half of the afternoon talking about what happened in each other's absence.

* * *

 _ **Sorry, this one's shorter than the previous chapters. I wanted to stop here because the next one will be that council meeting that decides the next course of action. I'll update soon, until then, leave a review.**_


	7. A New Plan

Hours after the King's return, Tyrion summoned everyone for a Small Council meeting, requesting Lyra and Ser Davos to attend. Aegon sat at the head of the Painted Table with Ser Jorah standing on his left and Tyrion on his right, Lord Varys sat to the left of the King, and Lyra sitting in a chair on the other side of the table with Ser Davos standing to her left.

Tyrion held the raven scroll Lord Varys gave to him as he walked over to the blind woman and her advisor, "This scroll came from Winterfell." he said as he handed the rolled up parchment of paper to the Onion Knight who took it carefully in his hands and unrolled the message.

"Did you read it?" Ser Davos asked, eyeing Tyrion, but the Dwarf merely glanced at the Spider who didn't look at all ashamed, but he did have a frown on his face.

"Wait a minute," Tyrion started, turning back to Ser Davos, " _Can_ you read?" he asked, just now remembering that the Onion Knight was illiterate.

"I had an excellent teacher." Ser Davos answered, pain flashing within his eyes before he composed himself to read what was written on the scroll. Everyone, minus Lyra, watched his expression as he took in every word on the scroll, his eyes widened gradually when he comprehended what he just read.

"Ser Davos, is everything alright?" Lyra asked as she patiently waited for her advisor to finish reading on her behalf.

The Onion Knight slowly lowered the scroll, the paper crinkling from the movements, "Yes...and no, Your Grace." he answered, not knowing how else to phrase it.

"What did Sansa say?" she asked worried for her sister, staring off into the dark space as she turned her head in the direction Ser Davos was standing.

Everyone heard the worry in her tone as the old knight swallowed his saliva before opening his mouth, "Arya and Bran have returned to Winterfell." Lyra's eyes widened at what she just heard, "What? Arya and Brandon Stark...they've come home?" she asked, tears welling up within her eyes behind her hair, unable to believe what she has just heard as the last images of her two younger brother and sister came to mind. They were only little children the last time she saw them, with the years and tragedy that has befallen House Stark, she was sure they have changed just much as she has.

Ser Davos couldn't help but smile at her reaction, "Yes, they are alive and well." he said, happy for the Northern Queen to be able to receive good and happy news for the first time after so long.

"Your wolf pack has reunited at last. Congratulations." Aegon said, watching Lyra's pure human reaction to the best news she could ever receive after years of fighting.

"That was only the good news." Lord Varys said, breaking the mood, a frown set in place for the what else came with that scroll.

The Onion Knight's face fell as he nodded, "He is right." he said before he informed the council what else was in that scroll, "Brandon Stark saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch by the sea." Lyra's face fell, "He saw them?" she huffed out a breath that stopped in her throat when she realized, "Bran must've spent these last years beyond the Wall if he was able to see them."

"How close are they now?" she asked Ser Davos, immediately going into strategy mode to calculate and plan their next move on the battlefield.

Ser Davos looked over the scroll again, "I'm afraid it doesn't say, Your Grace." he answered after checking over the paper twice.

Lyra closed her eyes and laid a hand to her forehead, "If they make it past the Wall..." she mused, dreading the worse that will come.

"The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years, surely-" Lord Varys stated, but was cut off by Lyra who opened her eyes, removing her hand from her forehead, "I need to return home, my people need me." she said bluntly, worried for her people and her family that has just reunited after years of separation.

Aegon caught the fear within her tone, "You said you don't have enough men." he stated, remembering the reason why she came to Dragonstone in the first place.

Lyra sighed, "We'll just fight with the men we have. Unless you are willing to join us." she added sarcastically, staring in Aegon's direction, knowing he won't consent to help her.

Aegon caught her sarcasm, "And give the country to Cersei?" he asked rhetorically before stating, "The moment I march up North, she'll march in and take the rest of the Seven Kingdoms." he said, knowing that Cersei will not hesitate in grabbing every piece of Westeros if he leaves his fight for the throne.

"Perhaps not." Tyrion said after a moment of silence, making everyone turn to him in question, wanting to hear his explanation, "Cersei believes the Army of the Dead is a story that was made up by wet nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?" he said, giving a suggestion to a plan that may be able to help them.

"Lord Tyrion," Lyra spoke, "this is your sister we are talking about. I highly doubt she will happily come North to see the dead from a bastard's invitation, especially when this bastard was born to one of her least favorite Houses." she said to where his voice came from.

"So bring the dead to her." Tyrion said, staring directly at her as his words sunk into everyone's mind.

"I thought we were trying to avoid that from ever happening." Aegon stated, not understanding his Hand's strategy.

Lyra's eyes widened at what Tyrion is really suggesting, "I don't think he means a whole army, just one of them. Isn't that right?"

Tyrion nodded, "Yes. One is enough." he said, explaining his reason for this plan.

"Is that even possible?" Ser Davos asked Lyra who nodded, "The first wight I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall."

"Bring one of these things to King's Landing and show her the truth." Tyrion said before Lord Varys spoke, "It's a swell plan Lord Tyrion, but it will be for nothing unless Cersei grants us an audience and is _somehow_ convinced not to murder us the moment we even set foot in the Capital." he said, stating the reasonable negatives of this plan that would get them killed.

Lyra sighed through her nose, "He's right. Your sister won't listen to anybody, much less allow us safe passage into the city." she said, agreeing with the Spider.

"The only person she listens to is Jaime, he might listen to me." Tyrion said, though with a bit of doubt consider what he had done to their Father.

"No offence, but that is a very big might coming from you Lord Tyrion. He's been fucking your sister long before I was born. If her claws are in that deep, he will definitely bring her your head just to please her." Lyra stated, finding a flaw in his plan that would potentially lead him to his death.

"She has a point." Aegon said in agreement, "It is too dangerous. I did not bring you into my service just to let you get killed."

Tyrion sighed, "It's a risk I have to take if we have any chance." he said, knowing that his plan was crazy, but he needed to do it, if only to see his brother again.

Aegon and Tyrion stared at each other before the former let out a breath, "Even if you want to. How are you going to get into King's Landing?"

Tyrion was silent for a moment before he and Lyra turned to face the Onion Knight who was well know for his smuggling career. Ser Davos fidgeted under their stares before speaking, "I can smuggle you in. But if the Gold Cloaks recognize you, I warn you, I'm no fighter." he said, knowing just what was expected from him the instant they turned to him.

"Well that part of the plan has been solved, but it'll all be for nothing if we don't have any of these walking corpses." Aegon said, reaching another road block.

"Fair point. How do you propose to find one?" Lord Varys asked, only to be met with silence.

Jorah broke the silence, "With the King's permission, I'll go North and take one." Aegon instantly turned his head to his sworn knight and advisor who faced him, "You asked me to find a cure so I can serve you. Allow me to serve you." he said, knowing that Aegon would not like the idea of him leaving so soon after just reuniting with him.

"The Free Folk will help us. They grew up in the real North, they know it better than any of us." Lyra said, not wanting the son of her Lord Commander to go into dangerous territory alone.

"They won't follow Ser Jorah." Ser Davos stated, knowing the Free Folk will not trust anyone South of the Wall.

"No, they won't. Given his Father's reputation among the Free Folk, they won't feel inclined to lend their assistance." she breathed in then exhaled, "Which is why I'll go with him." she said, having intended to journey back to the North to catch a dead soldier the moment Tyrion spoke of this plan.

Silence fell upon the council as Aegon's expression slowly changed to that of fear when he realized what this woman planned to do. Before he could voice his protests, Ser Davos beat him to it, "You can't lead a raid beyond the Wall. You're not Jon Snow of the Night's Watch anymore, you're Queen in the North."

Lyra expected this, but didn't back down, "I am the only one here who has fought them, the only one here that knows them. I allowed the Free Folk South of the Wall to save them. They'll trust no one but me." she stated honestly and bluntly, knowing that no one else but her can go on this expedition.

Jorah glanced at Aegon, catching the faint look of fear the King was trying to control as he stared at Lyra, "You cannot leave. I have not given you permission to do so." he said, using his authority as ruler to stop her from going North of the Wall.

Lyra turned her unseeing eyes in his direction, "With all due respect, Your Grace, I don't need your permission. I am a Queen." she stated, "I came here knowing you could have your men behead me, or your dragons burn me alive. I put my trust in you, a stranger, because I knew this would be the best chance for my people, for _all_ our people. Now I'm asking you to trust in a stranger, trust me to help this country. Because this is our best chance to save everyone." she finished her speech, looking at him the same way she did when she first told him about the army of the dead.

Aegon was silent throughout her speech, her words piercing him down to his soul. He wanted to deny her request, keep her from ever going to that frozen wasteland beyond the Wall he heard so much about. But her determination and her willingness to put her life on the line for her people made something stir within his core: admiration, hope, and respect.

After a while, he sighed through his nose, "I trust you." he said as he nodded his head, accepting her decision, even if he doesn't like it.

Lyra bowed her head to Aegon, "Thank you, Your Grace."

* * *

Over the next five days, whilst Ser Davos and Tyrion sailed to King's Landing, Lyra, with the help of a Northman, wrote a scroll to her sisters and brother to tell them she was alright and what their plans currently were as they made preparations for the journey back to the North. In between making preparations and checking the progress on the dragon glass weapons they will need for their expedition beyond the Wall, she would spar with the Unsullied, Dothraki and North soldiers to keep her senses sharp and train for the upcoming battle.

Presently, she was training a young squire of ten and five from House Glover, "Shield up Gray!" she sternly instructed as she tapped the boy on the side of his head. Warriors from the Eastern Sea and the North stood on the sidelines watching and cheering for the Queen and the green boy as the North call him.

"It's too heavy." Gray stumbled, rubbing the side of his head with his knuckles that gripped the practice sword while his other arm strained to keep the shield off the ground.

"If it wasn't heavy it wouldn't stop a war hammer from smashing your brains in, now get it up!" Lyra ordered in the direction she heard and sensed the young squire in. Lowering her practice sword, she stepped toward the sound of ragged breathing to help him hold his shield correctly. With one hand, she easily lifted the shield up with no problem untli Gray was able to hold it against his chest. Taking her hand away from the shield, she placed her hand on top of his hair, "Shield up boy, or I'll ring your head like a bell." she said before ruffling his hair for a bit before stepping away, hearing him breath out a laugh as she twirled her sword in her right hand, "Again."

Overlooking the sparing arena stood Aegon and Ser Jorah who watched the Northern Queen train the boy. "She's good, she fights better than all the women on Bear Island." Jorah commented, having seen the young woman fight the most skilled warriors from the Dothraki.

Aegon nodded, eyes not leaving the Queen who moved gracefully yet ferociously with every swing of the sword, "Her loss of sight made her other senses sharper and her reflexes faster. So naturally she has become a stronger warrior." he stated, having fought in the dark one time and was forced to rely on his other senses in order to survive.

Jorah hummed, "A true female warrior, and a blind one at that." he said, still completely dumbfounded when Aegon informed him about Lyra's lack of sight when she left him alone with the King. "And she's accompanying me on this expedition." he added, not sure how he should feel about letting a blind woman venture into one of the coldest, most dangerous places in Westeros.

Aegon nodded reluctantly, "She has to, the Free Folk know her, and she's the only Northerner who has gone beyond the Wall." he said, unhappy with the idea of her going back to such a place.

Jorah caught the look on his King's face when he said that, taking note of how his eyes never left the Northern Queen's slender form as she sparred with two Dothraki blood riders. The exiled knight knew of Aegon's attraction to Lyra the moment he saw them together on that cliff, and his not so subtle reaction to her planning to go to Wall as well as his attempt to keep her on the island proved to Jorah and all who were present of his feelings for the blind warrior.

Looking at how the young woman bested her opponents with almost inhuman skill, Jorah couldn't blame Aegon for being drawn to her. Not only is she beautiful and a fighter, she is incredibly patient with everyone around her, she puts the wellbeing of her people first, and she holds an air of mystery that is just begging to be solved.

"I'll keep her safe, Your Grace." Jorah said suddenly, making Aegon turn to see as knowing smile on the bear's face. The King coughed and turned his head to cover the blush that dusted his cheeks, "Thank You Ser Jorah." he said, feeling a little embarrassed but grateful to his ever devoted sworn sword who understands him much better than he could understand himself.

* * *

Lyra sat with Ghost by the cliffs again, the wind blowing her hair out of her eyes as she gazed out at the sea, trying to listen for the sound of ship sail flapping in the distance through the roaring of the waves and the whistling of the wind. All the preparations were underway, and Tyrion and Ser Davos should be back very soon, then it's off to the Wall again. She was taking this time to relax before she went off on this expedition, and wanted to spend these few peaceful moments with her constant companion before they march to yet another fight for survival.

"You excited to go to the Wall again?" Lyra asked Ghost, leaning her back against his warm fur. Ghost's ever silence was her answer, but she sensed displeasure at the mention of the Wall.

"Neither am I." Lyra stated, feeling the wind against her face, "But we have to do it, there's no other choice." She breathed in through her nose then exhaled, "Believe it or not, I actually miss the snow. Sad that beautiful white covered landscape has a thousand pests infesting it." she said, remembering the first time she went beyond the Wall, while it may have been freezing and rough, the way the sunlight with the snow was so entrancing that it was forever engrained into her mind.

"Really now," a familiar voice entered the area, "from what I heard, for all the beauty and wonder winter snow possesses, it can be quite overwhelming and deadly if one is unprepared for the unyielding storm it brings. Much like Northern people if I'm not mistaken."

Lyra chuckled lightly under her breath as she addressed the newcomer, "You're not wrong about that assessment, Your Grace."

Aegon smirked slightly when he caught a subtle twitch of surprise in her shoulders at his sudden appearance. The way she rested against her Direwolf made her look pure and helpless, which is ironic given how huge the creature is right next to her, even when lying down.

"Did you need something?" Lyra asked, turning to face where he was standing. "Ser Davos and Tyrion have returned, and they brought a blacksmith with them." Aegon answered, informing her about the safe return of their advisors.

Lyra leaned away from Ghost, "Has Lord Tyrion succeeded?" she asked, happy that Dwarf is alive, but worried if whether that meeting with his older brother has become a success.

"He has. He certainly has a knack for coming out alive." Aegon commented, making the corner of Lyra's mouth rise up in amusement. "One of his many talents." she said with a shake of her head as she rose to her feet, Ghost following her as they stood together. "Now all we need is a wight." Lyra stated, ready to return beyond the Wall to do as intended.

Aegon's smile vanished, "So you have no intention of backing out?" he asked, his heart screaming at him not to let this woman leave.

Lyra placed her hand back in her Direwolf's fur, "My men put their lives at risk to fight for me, I must be willing to do the same for them. I can't just sit around and wait forever. I'm sure you feel the same."

Aegon was silent, feeling defeated when she used his morals and against him. He smiled, "You are correct. I must admit, I will miss these talks, they are quite interesting, far more engaging and exciting." he said, not afraid to admit that he enjoyed spending time with her.

Lyra felt something thrum within her at his words, it made her feel happy, which confused her, but she kept her face composed as she responded, "I thank you for your hospitality and for allowing my people to mine the dragon glass. It will truly help us in the wars to come." she paused when the memory of the old maester of Castle Black sprang forth within her mind. "There's something else you need to know before I leave for the North."

At Aegon's silence, she said, "You're not the first Targaryen I met." Even though she couldn't see, she knew the King's eyes widened before she continued, "His name was Aemon Targaryen; he was a maester who served at Castle Black, but before that, he was the older brother of Aegon V, your Great-Grandfather." she smiled as she remember her elder yet wise friend, "He was old, the oldest Targaryen who ever lived in the history of your House." she laughed lightly, "And he was blind, like I am. Yet despite his age and his loss of sight, he was wise, and kind to me and my brothers of the Night's Watch." Tears gathered at the memory of the kind maester, "He knew about you, what you've gone through in your exile, the good and the bad. He was so proud of you, of what you've done for the people across the Narrow Sea." she lowered her head, "I wasn't with him when old age finally took him, but I am sure that you were on his mind until the very end."

Aegon's his eyes filled with tears at what he just heard, there was one more Targaryen that resided here, and was thinking about him despite never meeting him. Tears streamed down his face as happiness, love and sadness filled him. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he stared at the blind woman who also had tears in her eyes.

"Because you deserve to know that you were never alone, that you had at least one person waiting for you to come home." Lyra said, feeling the man's emotions. "Maester Aemon would have wanted you to know as well. He regretted not being able to protect you, or help you in your time of need. On behalf of my dearest, I ask that you forgive him." her voice was barely above a whisper as a tear spilled over the more she remembered her friend.

The King's heart broke at that, he can hear it within her voice that she valued the memory of his Great-Great Uncle who she considered one of the most valuable people within her life. Not knowing what compelled him, he walked towards Lyra with almost silent footsteps until he was in front of her. Raising his hand to her face, he rested his fingers on her cheek, the pad of his thumb wiping away her tears. "There is nothing to forgive." he whispered, "The fact that he even thought of me makes me happy. I wish I got to know him the way you did." he said, grateful to this woman for telling him about Aemon.

Lyra smiled through her tears, "To me, he wasn't just a maester and a friend, being with him felt like family. I will forever regret not being there with him 'til the end. So," she swallowed, "I am going to ask one request of His Grace." she whispered, finding peace and comfort having his warm hand on her cheek.

"Anything." Aegon said, looking into her shadowed misty eyes. Lyra took a shaking breath, "When all the wars are over, when you sit on the Iron Throne, when you continue your House's legacy..." she swallowed again, "...please name your son Aemon Targaryen."

Aegon was silent at the humble selfless request Lyra made for the memory of her friend. The idea of having children always appealed to him, but with all the fighting and the wars, he had no time to think about it. The way this woman spoke of him sitting on the Iron Throne, like she believed in him, made him feel hopeful for the future. Stroking her cheekbones, he said, "You have my word."

Lyra's smile widened, her hand came up to the one that rested on her cheek and lowered it, grasping his hand in her two smaller ones, "Thank you." she said in gratitude, "Now I can go North knowing that his memory won't die at the Wall, or with me." she added quietly, making Aegon give her a questioning look. "Why do you say that?"

Lyra released his hand and held hers together in front of her, "In order to catch a wight, I have to find the Army of the Dead." she began, "It _will_ be dangerous, some of us will be killed in the process. But I am determined for us to succeed for our people." she paused as Aegon's eyes widened at what she was saying, "I didn't want to die without at least passing on the memory of Maester Aemon." she said, accepting the fate that might become of her.

"Do you really believe you're going to die beyond the Wall?" Aegon asked, his finger nails making crescent shaped marks in his palms as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Death is unavoidable. It is always around waiting for us. Whether I survive or not, the future of my people has to come first. If I die, I'll die fighting." she said, her hand coming up to rest on her heart, specifically where the scar was located. "Bright side, if I die, you'll no longer have to worry about needing the Queen in the North to bend the knee to you anymore." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Aegon didn't find anything good or funny about that horrible joke, "I'd rather you didn't die, because many people would miss you." he said, trying to remain composed. _'I would miss you.'_ he added in his head, unable to say it out loud.

"They'll move on; that is what life does after all. Because it won't stop for a single human." Lyra calmly said before Ghost nudged her shoulder with his snout, bringing her attention to him as she stroked his fur in affection.

"I must go now, Your Grace. The North can't wait forever." she said, knowing that she needs to go and they can't waste anymore time.

Aegon bowed his head to her, "I wish you a safe journey, Lyra Snow." he said, keeping his true feelings in check.

It was Lyra's turn to bow her head, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." she said before walking back the way she came with Ghost by her side.

Aegon watched her walk away, his heart clenching at the sight of her leaving. This is the kind of pain he hasn't felt since the loss of his wife and child. _'Why am I feeling like this...why her?'_ Aegon thought to himself as he looked over the cliffs at the beach where he saw men gathering at the rowboats and pushing them into the sea towards the ship. His eyes caught one that was Ser Jorah who was waiting for the Northern Queen to join them with Ser Davos and that blacksmith. Soon enough, the two White Wolves came down and joined them, the large Direwolf hopping into the rowboat before everyone and said boat was pushed into the sea by Lyra, with the help of Jorah, Davos and the blacksmith.

The Dragon King watched them row further and further away from the island, his heart aching as the two people he values in that boat were leaving him. Even when he said goodbye to his surrogate Father earlier, he wasn't ready to see him go, he didn't want his family to leave him. Not Jorah...and not her.

A tear streamed down his face, "Aemon, watch over them." he whispered a prayer to his dead family member, hoping for their return he watched their ship sail away from Dragonstone.

* * *

 ** _Bet you all thought I was going to take forever with this update, didn't you? I know I am using some of the dialogue from the show, and apologize for that. Thankfully I made the second and third parts of the chapter to be more original and focus on Aegon and Lyra's relationship. Also, I wanted there to incorporate Aemon into this story because he was such an awesome character who should not have died without meeting Dany._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and following this story._**


	8. Beyond the Wall

Very few things have bothered Lyra these last few years, she even got used to her blindness...that is, as long as steady ground was beneath her feet. Which is why the Northern Queen was currently over the side of the ship suffering from seasickness.

"Let it out." Ser Davos said, patting her back as he helped ease her through her nausea.

Lyra spat the taste out of her mouth, "Ugh, how could I have forgotten how much I despise the ocean?" she said, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "It hasn't been a week and I haven't gotten past the first part of this trip." She said as she tried to maneuver herself through the dark to the closest chair on the swaying deck.

Ser Davos guided her to a seat that was close to the rails if she needed to relieve herself again. "How do you do it?" Lyra asked her advisor as she wiped her sweaty forehead.

"Decades upon decades of practice." Ser Davos answered proudly, making Lyra chuckle under her breath. "I applaud you, your adaptation and recovery is impeccable while mine is lacking where sea travel is concerned. Even when I step back on land I still feel as though the ground is swaying." She groaned at the last part as she leaned forward until her forehead was touching her knee.

Her advisor gently patted her back in comfort, "At least you're faring better than last time."

"Really? How?" Lyra asked, her voice slightly muffled by her trousers.

"Last time, it all came up about three days after leaving White Harbor. We left Dragonstone six days ago, and you managed to keep it all down until just now. So that's an improvement." Ser Davos said, hoping this would comfort her. "I hate the ocean." she mumbled, making the Onion Knight laugh at her comment.

"I don't mind the sea very much, I just have a problem with the constant rocking." a new voice joined them, making Ser Davos look up to see the young blacksmith he picked up from King's Landing join them.

Lyra slowly lifted her head up, letting out a steady breath to calm her nausea, and faced the newcomer who added, "I share your pain." Lyra let out a dry laugh and asked, "How many times have you been out to sea?"

"This could be the fourth-fifth time actually Your Grace." the stranger answered, "My name is Gendry, I'm Robert Baratheon's son-bastard son." Lyra's smoky cloudy eyes widened at the name, but the young man didn't stop there, "I also know that you're the bastard daughter of Eddard Stark. Our Fathers fought side-by-side as best friends."

Ser Davos sighed, "You were supposed to keep that to yourself." he muttered giving Gendry a stern look.

"Forgive me, Ser Davos, but I couldn't. I need to tell her something in regards to her sister Arya Stark." Gendry said before turning back to the Queen's far away expression that fixated in his direction. "How do you know my little Arya?" She asked, giving Gendry a curious look.

Gendry swallowed, knowing that this would be a sore subject to touch upon, "After Lord Stark's execution, Arya was smuggled out of King's Landing with the new recruits that were bound for the Wall. She was dressed as a boy, but I knew she was not. I kept her secret as we traveled together, she was a good friend of mine." Lyra couldn't help but laugh at how similar she and her little sister are in how they turned themselves into boys to survive.

"How did you two get separated?" Lyra asked, catching the melancholy tone within the young man's words.

"You know the Brotherhood Without Banners?" Lyra shook her head, "I'm afraid I was too preoccupied Beyond the Wall at the time."

"Well, we ran into them, and they kept us for a time before they sold me off to a red witch who brought me to Stannis Baratheon." Lyra's eyes widened as the memory of the woman who brought her back flashed through her mind prior to her loss of sight.

"Melisandre." Lyra whispered, her tongue rolling on the _r's_ as Gendry's eyes widened, "You met her?"

"I have. She was my advisor for a time, but she's no longer welcome in the North." Lyra answered, remembering that moment where she decided to banish the woman for her hand in killing Princess Shireen.

"What happened?" Gendry asked, turning to Ser Davos who had a pain filled expression on his face.

"A story for another time, I'm afraid." Lyra answered, sensing her advisor's pain at the mention of Melisandre and what she had done. "You and Ser Davos already met." she stated sensing familiarity between the two.

"We have, I saved him before Melisandre had the chance to sacrifice him to her Fire God." Ser Davos answered, "I was surprised to find him back in King's Landing in the Streets of Steel, hiding in plain sight from Cersei." Lyra gave him an impressed nod, "Clever."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Gendry said, bowing his head to the blind monarch.

"None of that 'Your Grace' shite. I have a name, it is Lyra Snow." Lyra said humbly and sternly, never been one for such titles.

"My apologies Your-uh, Lyra Snow." Gendry said, quickly correcting himself as Lyra smiled, "Better. You are a brave man to be venturing North after all this time. What changed, aside from Ser Davos plucking you from that shit pile city?" Lyra asked as Ser Davos and the blacksmith shared a look.

Gendry let out a sigh, "To be honest, I don't know what's waiting for me in the North. But I don't care, because I'm done making weapons and armor for the people who killed my Father. I want to offer my service for a _real_ cause. Not just as a blacksmith, but as Gendry." he finished his speech, bowing his head in respect to the Northern Queen.

Lyra couldn't help but smile after listening to Gendry, "You are a brave man." she repeated before asking, "Do you know the Words of your Father's House?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Gendry said in slight embarrassment.

"'Ours is the Fury'." Lyra answered for him switching on her inner sight to see Gendry's soul, smiling when she saw a majestic stag before her with his head bowing before her. "I may no longer have my sight son of Baratheon, but I can see you are as much a stag as your Father. You may not have his name, but you have his blood." Switching off her inner sight, she stared directly at Gendry, "Our Fathers fought side-by-side in battle, it would make them proud to see their children do the same in the wars to come."

Gendry nodded, "I heard stories about how the Unseeing Queen fought and destroyed House Bolton to get her Father's home back." he said with praise, "It would be an honor to fight alongside you, Your Grace."

Lyra smiled, reminding the blacksmith of Arya for a second, "You best fight with the Fury your Father gifted to you then, fore Winter is Coming...and it is storming like a bitch." Gendry chuckled under his breath before Lyra held her hand out for him to shake. He clasped her arm in comradeship, shaking it firmly to solidify their newfound friendship.

"Also, in the future, when we get to Winterfell, Arya will be happy to see you again." Lyra added as she released his hand.

"She's gonna kick my ass." Gendry stated, making all three of them laugh as they continued sailing towards the North.

* * *

After what felt like forever, they finally made it to Eastwatch by the Sea, the icy cold winds hitting their skins like slaps to the face. After talking to Tormund and receiving his assistance, along with the surprise appearance of the Brotherhood, much to Gendry's chagrin, they all set off North of the Wall. She sent Ghost up ahead to scout the landscape as she marched with her group through the winter snow she was most familiar with as she navigated through the dark along the uneven ground.

"Are you doing alright Milady?" Ser Jorah asked, walking beside her, ready to lend his assistance even though she was able to walk in the dark on the rough terrain with surprising ease.

"I am well, Ser Jorah. What about you, it's been years since you felt the cold wind of the North." Lyra asked the knight beside her, knowing that he hasn't been to the North in a very long time.

Ser Jorah allowed a melancholy smile on his face, "It's all familiar, but I remember the cold all too well. Although it feels much colder than what I remember."

"Winter is Coming." Lyra recited her Lord Father's House Words with little emotion as Ser Jorah nodded, "It certainly has."

"The first time I went North of the Wall was with your Father." Lyra told the exiled knight, remembering the face of her many teachers.

"He was a good man, he deserved a better son." Jorah said, shameful of how he disgraced his Father and House with his crime.

"Aye, he was. He told me about what led you into exile." Lyra said, after a pause, "But you're different now, you're wiser, and from what your King has told me, you have redeemed yourself by helping him free the slaves across the Narrow Sea. Lord Commander Mormont would've been proud of what you've done despite your past."

Jorah smiled sadly at the comfort she was trying to give him, "Thank you for that Milady."

"Please, call my Lyra Snow. I'm not a lady." Lyra corrected him, the title sounded foreign to her.

"What about 'Your Grace'. You are Queen in the North after all." Jorah added staring at her dark cloudy eyes that stared ahead.

"Just. Lyra." she said with mild annoyance as they continued their trek through the snow.

Jorah nodded, "Very well then, Lyra Snow." he paused before he opened his mouth again, "I have to ask, when you joined the Night's Watch, did my Father find out about...?" his question hung in the air, unsure how to phrase it.

"You mean if he figured out I had tits instead of balls? Then yes, he did. From the moment I set foot inside Castle Black, he knew about my true identity." Lyra said, remembering how Lord Commander Mormont called her out the moment she stepped into his office. "He could've thrown me out for my deceit, but instead, he made me his steward so he could keep a closer eye on me."

"Sounds like him." Jorah commented, just picturing how his Father told her point blank that she will be serving him as a steward.

Lyra stopped and stepped to the side of their train with Jorah not far behind her as she faced him while unstrapping the sword from her waist and presented it to the knight, "The first Wight I encountered was brought to Castle Black, it tried to kill your Father and me. Had it not been for Ghost and I, he would've died." she said, her glove covered fingers tracing the wolf pommel of the sword, "He entrusted this sword to me as a gift. Changed the pommel from a bear to a wolf, but it is still Long Claw." she said, stroking the pommel with gentle fondness as she remembered the previous Lord Commander.

She held the valyrian steel sword for Jorah to take before she felt it leave her hands. The knight held his family's ancestral sword in his hand as he unsheathed it to stare at the blade, "Your Father thought you were never coming back. But you _are_ back." Lyra said, staring directly at him through the dark, "It has been in your House for generations, it is not right for a bastard to hold onto it."

Jorah glanced at her shadowed gaze that held nothing but calmness and honesty. The way she was giving him his family's sword with honorable intentions made him feel humbled. But he has no right to claim this sword, not after how he disgraced his family. "He gave it to you." he said with certainty and resolve.

"I'm not his child." Lyra said, shaking her head as Jorah sheathed the sword, "I broke my Father's heart when I brought shame onto our House. I forfeited the right to claim this sword." he said before taking the Queens hand and wrapping her fingers firmly around the sheath. "It is yours." he said with certainty, knowing she was meant to have this sword, "May it serve you well...and your children after you." he added before walking off to catch up to their group, leaving Lyra to wonder about that last part of that sentence before she moved to follow them.

* * *

Aegon stared at the fire in the hearth, his eyes watching the bright flames dance about in boredom. Nearly three weeks have passed since he watched Lyra sail away to the North, and two days since he received that raven scroll that told him that they have arrived at Eastwatch in one piece. Knowing that they made it safely to the Wall both relieved and terrified him because that would mean they were searching for the army of the dead as of right now. Just thinking about those eerie skeletal drawings on the cave wall made him shiver, especially with how those icy blue eyes stared at him.

Tyrion watched the Dragon King from the other chair in front of the hearth as he drank wine, noting how agitated the monarch looked right now. "You shouldn't worry about her so much Your Grace. She'll be alright." He said after taking a gulp from his glass.

Aegon glanced at his Hand in question, "What do you mean?"

Tyrion gave him the 'don't play dumb with me' look, "You know what I'm talking about, or rather, _who_ I'm talking about."

Aegon and Tyrion stared at each other before the former sighed, "I allowed a blind woman to venture into the coldest places in the world to find a dead person. She's walking into her death." he said, angry at himself for letting her go to such a place.

Tyrion tapped the arm of his chair with a frown on his face, "Goes to show you how committed she is to her people's survival. Putting her life at risk to win wars. Or so Ser Davos told me on the way to King's Landing." he added, recalling his conversation with the Onion Knight.

Aegon couldn't help but nod in agreement, "She's a capable fighter despite her lack of sight."

"Hm, give her silver hair and a dragon and she'll be exactly like Visenya Targaryen." Tyrion mused to himself, making Aegon laugh lightly at his joke, but the idea of Lyra Snow riding on one of his dragons wasn't all that bad seeing how Drogon took an instant liking to her.

"I can't see her with silver hair." Aegon said, trying to picture her with silver hair like his own, but found that dark hair suited her much better.

"You're right, I can't either." Tyrion said, shaking his head as he took another drink of his wine. "What do you think of her?" the dwarf asked out of the blue after a pause.

"I'm sorry?" Aegon asked in confusion at his Hand.

Tyrion leaned forward, "As a Queen in the North. She's not the power hungry barbarian you initially thought she was." Red dusted Aegon's cheeks because that was exactly what he thought of the instant he heard about this Queen in the North.

"No, she's not." Aegon admitted, "She is the complete opposite of what I was expecting. She doesn't make demands, she's blunt and honest." he sighed, shaking his head, "She's not like other rulers."

"She's much prettier." Tyrion quipped, catching the feint blush on the King's cheeks, "Even you can't deny that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aegon questioned his advisor who continued drinking.

"Tell me, Your Grace, does it frustrate you that the ruler who holds one of the largest kingdoms in Westeros is a humble and honorable woman?" Tyrion asked, watching as Aegon furrowed his brow at his question. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." The dwarf nodded with a shrug.

"So what if it does frustrate me?" Aegon asked, letting out a sigh.

"She still refuses to bend the knee to you." Tyrion stated, staring at his now empty glass, "If it had been a barbarian you were hoping for, conquering would have been so much easier."

Aegon could only nod, "I am more used to being met with violence and anger." he said, remembering how he took the slave cities from the masters and abolished slavery in Essos.

"Exactly." Tyrion poured himself more wine, "Had it been a _man..._ well, the results would probably remain the same. Except you wouldn't be in love with her." he added, taking a sip of his drink as Aegon gave him a look.

"I'm not in love with Lyra Snow." Aegon denied, feeling his blood boil at the thought of Lyra, how she awakened a fire within him.

"Right of course, and I'm sure those longing stares you give her aren't because you are hoping for a strong military alliance." Tyrion sarcastically said, having seen the stares Aegon sends the blind monarch. "It wouldn't be a bad match, an honorable woman, and a just man. A perfect balance the Seven Kingdoms need if we survive this war." he added before downing the rest of his drink while Aegon turned back to the fire, contemplating what his Hand just said to him.

* * *

Back in the North, beyond the Wall, the group continued their trek through the snow. Lyra trudged along the terrain with no problem before she was joined by Beric Dondarrion.

"You don't look much like him." he commented, walking alongside the blind woman.

"Who?" Lyra asked, panting slightly as they started going uphill again.

"Your Father." Beric said, giving her a look before facing forward again, "I suppose you favor your Mother."

Lyra released a dry laugh. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know what my own face looks like anymore. Though people back home always said I looked like Lyanna Stark."

Beric smiled, "Indeed you do. She was quite the beauty, Lyanna Stark. The Northern woman who stole the prince's heart on that fateful day at the tourney held at Harrenhal." he wistfully said, "You were told Robert's version of the story, of how the prince abducted Lady Lyanna which sparked the war that took Lord Stark's Father, brother and sister."

"Forgive me, Lord Dondarrion, but I care very little for the past as of this moment when I have bigger things to worry about." Lyra said, not trying to be rude when she needs to focus on finding the dead.

Beric nodded, "Of course, Your Grace. On a lighter note, your wildling friend told me the Red Woman brought you back." Instantly, Melisandre's enigmatic smile flashed through her mind, "She did, but not fully." she said, recalling the exasperation both she and Melisandre felt when they realized the unintend3ed side effect that left her sightless yet at the same time, with a different kind of sight.

"Thoros brought me back six times. We both serve the same Lord." Beric said in his usual easygoing tone.

"I serve the North, thank you." Lyra said as they moved downhill again.

"The North didn't raise you from the dead." Beric responded simply, glancing at Lyra with a smile.

"The Lord of Light never spoke to me. Whatever he wanted, he never said anything. I was brought back without a word or instruction." Lyra said, still incensed by how a Fire God made her return to her dead body.

"And without your eyes...at least your human eyes." Beric added, making Lyra glance in his direction in surprise, "What?"

"The Lord of Light sent you back, but he didn't allow you to see with human eyes. No, he gave you something else entirely." Beric said with a knowing smile, one she can hear within his voice. "That's right, you're quicker, more agile and are able to see things before they happen. You can also see a human's aura, their souls to be precice if I'm not mistaken."

Lyra was silent, utterly speechless, "How do you know that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beric smiled, "You weren't the first to come back from the dead. But your gift is quite rare, only those who are chosen can posses it. The person must have a selfless heart and must be willing to give up their life for the sake of others."

"Really, then why am I blind?" Lyra asked, not understanding why her eyesight had to be taken away in exchange for something she is still having a hard time trying to comprehend.

"A good leader doesn't need their eyesight to see the value of their people over power." Beric wisely said, "Lord Stark and Robb Stark were the good examples. They wanted to protect their people to the very end."

"And they got killed for it." Lyra said sadly, remembering how her honorable Father and brother were killed by power hungry monsters in this sick game for the crown.

"You got killed for it as well...but your sworn brothers weren't the ones who stabbed a knife into your heart." Lyra froze at his words, her damaged heart stopping for a moment.

"How-" she cut herself off when she felt a tickle within her brain, making her stop in her trek, her cloudy eyes turning white as she warged into Ghost and saw through his eyes and saw the dead marching in line from a vantage point above them. She stared at the marching corpses for a moment longer before looking up at a mountain peak that was roughly shaped like an arrowhead.

Lyra gasped as she came back into her body, "Your Grace, what did you see?" Beric asked, steadying the Northern Queen who swayed from warging.

"The dead." she panted, "They were close to a mountain shaped like an arrow head." she said, the picture of said mountain stuck inside her head as she began to move at a faster pace to where she sensed Tormund, "Tormund!" she called as she caught up to her wildling friend.

"Lyra?" Tormund turned to the approaching Queen, "The dead, they are close to a mountain, one that looks like an arrow head." she informed Tormund as the Hound's eyes widened in surprise at the description of what he had seen in the flames.

"You mean like that?" Sandor asked as he pointed at the mountain top in the distance. At Lyra's blank stare, he cursed, "Oh fuck, you're blind, of course. Yet you are still able to find the dead."

"One of the joys of warging into my Direwolf." Lyra said as they resumed their trek towards the mountain. After what felt like forever, they found Direwolf tracks that imprinted in the snow, but no Ghost in sight.

"Where's the beast?" Jorah asked, wondering where Lyra's Direwolf as he walked beside the Queen.

Lyra stared off into the distance, listening and sensing where her companion disappeared to, "I don't know. But he's smart, he's been North of the Wall before. If anyone can survive this place, it's him." she said, turning to Jorah's voice, "He'll turn up soon."

Tormund came back down the hill Ghost previously occupied, "There's at least eleven wights and one White Walker below us." he informed them after seeing the dead marching.

"Where's the rest?" Lyra asked, fearing the army was nearby. "If we wait long enough we'll find out." Tormund stated before they began moving again to set up a trap to capture a wight.

Lyra waited with her comrades, listening to the fire crackling as it lured the dead to where they will ambush them. The sound of approaching foot falls and the smell of decaying flesh filled her senses, making her shiver in disgust as she recalled the blue eyes that stared at her that day. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she switched on her inner sight, but was not prepared for what she saw in that world. The White Walkers, the wights, she could see their souls, but they weren't monster as she expected, they were screaming in pain and anguish, struggling to break free of the chains that dragged them around on the icy plane. Their cried echoed, begging for someone to save them, to end their suffering, to give them their freedom.

She didn't hear her comrades, she couldn't take their screams anymore as she sprung from their hiding place with Long Claw drawn and start fighting the dead. She was fast and agile, dancing with her sword as she and her comrades put down the corpses, her inner sight guiding her to the White Walker that commanded them, that held the chain that bound their souls. She was swift and careful, swinging her blade until it shattered the monster, shattering the chain that broke apart and freed the souls, turning them into spirit orbs that thanked her before flying into the sky.

She switched off her inner sight, feeling that one taking more out of her than she'd have preferred, making her stumble a little but kept herself upright as she listened to the inhuman screech of one last wight they were meant to capture. The sound that came out of the wight intermingled with the cries she heard in that world, causing her to tighten her grip on Long Claw, wanting nothing more than to put it out of its misery. But she stayed her hand for the sole reason of bringing proof to King's Landing in order to gain more allies to fight in the Great War.

When the wight was finally subdued, Lyra felt a change in the air, something she hasn't felt since the Massacre at Hardhome. Turning to where Gendry stood, she grabbed his arm and stared hard at him through the darkness, "Run back to Eastwatch, send a raven to the Dragon King, tell him what has happened." she ordered, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I'm not leaving you!" Gendry exclaimed, but Lyra shook her head, "You're the fastest. Now go! And leave the hammer!" she ordered, shoving Gendry in the direction of where Eastwatch was as Tormund took the hammer from the blacksmith.

Lyra felt the ground shake beneath her feet, her body instantly going on the defensive as she ran with her comrades. She didn't think when she felt ice cracking underneath her, she went with pure instinct and ran towards the rock that stood out in the middle of the lake as the dead surrounded them and fell into the water through the thin ice.

When they finally got on that piece of rock, Lyra collapsed, her limps numb and her lips frozen. Her team, or what's left of them, and the wight, were safely on solid ground with a lake standing between them and corpses who thankfully can't swim.

Lyra laid face down out of breath, her hand still clutching Long Claw as she stared through the cold darkness in front of her, "Gendry, Aegon...please hurry." she whispered, praying to the Old Gods that her friend gets to the King in time.

* * *

 _ **Didn't know how else to end it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm still smarting from the crap ending of the GoT series. Fucking writers. But let me tell you that MY kind of ending won't be depressing the way D &D (Dung and Dickhead) wrote the final season. One more thing, next chapter will be very different from the episode. I'll leave you to create your theories. Thank you.**_


	9. Frozen Lake

The moment Aegon got that raven scroll from Eastwatch telling him what has happened, he immediately put on some warmer clothes for the North, got his bow and a quiver full of dragon glass tipped arrows and mounted Drogon, ignoring Tyrion's protests as he and his children flew towards the Wall. Fear clenched around his heart when he remembered what the raven scroll said, a million thoughts running through his head at what Lyra is going through right now against the dead in one of the coldest places in Westeros. As the winter winds slapped him in the face, he prayed, no, begged to whatever God above and around him that it wasn't real, that the dead have not come back. But the more he tries to deny it, the more real the truth became.

The winds became more violent, causing him to squint his eyes at the stinging coldness that threatened to freeze his exposed skin. Looking down at the landscape below, he was met with a beautiful scenery of white covered lands that seemed to shimmer whenever light touched it. Beautiful, yet dangerous, just like Lyra Snow. He shook his head as he urged Drogon to fly faster before they are too late. The dragon obeyed his Father, sensing his fear and uneasiness for the other Valyrian blood.

The moment he found Lyra and her group, his blood froze at the creatures they were fighting, their skeletal figures as the charged at the living, the chilling inhuman shrieks that came forth from their gnashing teeth, and their icy blue eyes that screamed death. He didn't think of anything at this point, only about Lyra and their comrades as he screamed 'dracarys' to all his children to turn the dead into ashes.

Drogon landed on the very rock the expedition have fought the dead on. From his spot on Drogon's back, Aegon whipped out his bow and notched a dragon glass arrow on the string then shot the wight that came after Lyra from behind, immediately putting the monster down.

"Lyra, come on!" Jorah yelled as he and the others began climbing onto Drogon's back.

"Get everyone on the dragon's back! Hurry!" Lyra yelled back as she fought through the darkness, putting down every wight that came her way with ferocity and swiftness in order to buy the others more time.

Aegon shook his head, letting out an exasperated breath as he notched another arrow, "Stubborn woman." he hissed as he shot another wight in order to save her. He kept this up until he was sure everyone of situated on Drogon, "Lyra, we have to go now!" Aegon yelled over the screaming dead and howling winds as Lyra continued swing her sword, then froze suddenly as her eyes turned in the direction of the frozen lake's shore. Aegon followed her gaze, wondering what the blind woman can see beyond darkness. All breath left his system when he beheld that one frozen monster that stood out among his commanders, the horns protruding from his skull was reminiscent to that of a crown. "The Night King." he whispered that one word as though it were a fatal disease to bring forth the Stranger itself.

As though the Night King heard him, he raised a lance made of ice and aimed it towards the sky. "Fly! Fly now!" Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs, telling the King to get his dragons and everyone out of here. She slashed at every wight that got in her path, "Get out of here!" she screamed again, begging Aegon to leave without her. However, all her warnings were for naught as that spear flew through the air and pierced Viserion's shoulder, his pain filled screech echoing in the winter air, freezing all who witnessed a great dragon fall towards the lake before he slowly sank beneath the waters.

"No!" Lyra cried as she changed directions from the rock towards where Viserion sank, cutting down wights along the way. "Lyra don't!" Aegon yelled, choking on his cry at seeing one of his children shot down from the sky. Lyra paid no heed to the King's voice, she kept running until she slowed down enough to sheath Longclaw and allowed the ice to break beneath her and the water to swallow her whole without putting up a fight.

Her action stunned everyone into silence, the sound of fires blazing and the dead screaming became distant to Aegon who stared wide eyed at the hole in the ice where Lyra sank through. His eyes stung with tears, his body hardly moved from his position on Drogon's back. Someone shook his body, but he was unable to feel anything in this world.

"Your Grace, we have to go now!" Jorah yelled, trying to shake the frozen King out of his grief filled trance.

Aegon gasped as he awakened back into his body, the pain that latched onto his soul made it hard to breathe after losing Viserion then Lyra. Hissing in an angry breath, he turned to his sworn sword behind him, "We are not leaving her!" he yelled, denying what he had just seen.

Jorah gripped his shoulder, giving him a beyond terrified look, "We _don't_ have a choice!" he said, turning in the direction of where the Night King stood, making Aegon follow his gaze to see that monster being handed another ice lance. Fear immediately gripped him, realizing what will happen if he stayed any longer. Not willing to let more of his children get taken from him, he commanded Drogon to take to the sky, his large wings flapping as they left the frozen ground. Aegon held onto the spikes tightly, urging the dragon to fly faster to get away from the Night King before he took another one of his children. The ice spear flew passed them, narrowly missing Drogon's long neck as they escaped the dead.

Aegon looked behind him one last time to see the army of the dead becoming smaller the farther he flew from the frozen lake. His eyes caught sight of the two holes in the ice that served as grave markers for his loved ones. Tears escaped his eyes as grief filled his heart, his last two remaining sons sharing his pain by letting out mournful cries as they left behind their brother. Facing forward towards where Eastwatch was waiting, he bowed his head and mourned his son and what could have been.

 _'Viserion...Lyra...I will avenge your deaths.'_

* * *

Darkness, something she has recently adapted to; cold, a feeling she has known her whole life. The blackness that surrounded her never scared her the way it did when she first awakened upon her resurrection. However, the frozen waters that engulfed her made it impossible for her to figure out where she was going and what was happening if she can't feel, hear, or smell anything. She held her breath and called upon her inner sight to help her find Viserion.

Opening her eyes to the unseeing world, she felt herself sink lower into the watery depths as she searched for the dragon's aura. Upon seeing a flicker of white and gold, she bowed forward and swam towards it, _'Viserion...please hold on.'_ she thought to the dragon's soul as she got closer to it just as the golden-white flame started to waver, its light becoming unstable.

Despite the numbness that was setting into her limbs from the water, she pushed herself to swim faster and save the dragon's spirit. Her arms outstretched in front of her as she glided through the water until she was directly in front of the golden-white flame that was barely the size of her palms, and becoming smaller by the second. Her hands came up and surrounded the flame as though to protect it from danger, which in Lyra's case, she is.

 _'Viserion, please wake up! You can't stay here! You need to get out of this lake right now, you have to_ leave!' Lyra begged through her thoughts, hoping the dragon can listen to her, but to her terror and dismay, the flame gradually became smaller. _'Viserion! You cannot fall asleep, otherwise, you'll never wake up!'_ Lyra pleaded, if she weren't underwater, tears would be seen, _'I know it hurts and you're tired and you just want the pain to end, believe me I know!'_ she shook as memories of seeing Rickon's spirit diminish before her eyes flashed before her eyes and the excruciating pain that came with losing her baby brother to a monster. _'But you cannot die here. I won't let that happen to you, I won't let you become the Night King's slave, not while I still draw breath!'_

Just as the flame began to flicker out, she encased it completely in her hands before bringing it to her face until her mouth kissed the space between her thumbs and breathed into it the way she had done to keep her fingers warm during cold nights. Bubbles escaped between her fingers as her lungs burned from expelling all the air that was trapped inside from before she sank into the lake. When the last of her breath left her, she felt the golden-white flame becoming warmer as light peeked through her fingers before she opened her hands, releasing the beautiful flame that floated away from her and became bigger and stronger until it took shape of a dragon below her.

Lyra smiled despite the lack of oxygen, feeling herself fading in and out of consciousness as she sank lower onto the warm light, her hands frantically finding the spikes to hold onto before she gave one last mental command, _'Fly.'_

Viserion's eyes shot open at the soft and gentle command as life returned to him, his body heating up as he moved his almost numbed wings towards the surface, exploding out of the ice and water like a tsunami just as the Night King and his army approached the hole he recently fell through. He let out a victorious roar before releasing fire on the dead army below, incinerating at least a quarter of them while flying away from the corpses.

Lyra gasped in a sharp breath when they broke from the water, her fingers clutching onto Viserion's back tightly as the wind smacked her in the face, freezing her exposed skin. Viserion continued flying until they were far enough away for the injured dragon to rest, his feet landing on the snow covered ground as he whined in pain.

Lyra breathed heavily, wheezing and coughing violently on Viserion's back as she fought to recover her breath. When she stopped coughing, she smiled and stroked the dragon's back, "Viserion...you did it...I knew you could do it." she rasped out in relief knowing that Night King did not get a hold of this creature.

Viserion let out an appreciative purr at her praise despite the pain he is currently in from the ice spear. Sensing the pain he was in, she laid a comforting hand on his neck, "I know, I get what you're going through. But we are not safe until we get you back to your Father." she said, knowing that they were still in danger of the Night King while North of the Wall.

Viserion let out a noise that sounded like agreement and determination, making Lyra smile before it fell from her face when she realized she doesn't know where they were or what direction they have to take South. "We have to get back to Eastwatch." she said as the wind blew her hair around her face, making her shiver even though she was sitting on a dragon's warm back.

Just then, a howl echoed through the air, making her gasp upon recognizing that sound and who it belonged to. "Ghost." she said softly, turning her blind gaze in the direction of where she can hear that howl.

"Viserion, follow that howl." Lyra ordered, firmly yet gently as she urged the dragon in the direction of Ghost's howl. Viserion let out a pained groan as he flapped his wings to fly, but stayed closer to the ground for when he needed to recuperate before flying again. Lyra held onto Viserion, only realizing right now how weak she feels and how the cold was affecting her senses, but she pushed herself to keep holding on as the dragon rested for while before going up into the air once more.

"We're gonna make it Viserion...we're almost there." she panted as she fought to stay awake on the dragon's back. At the weakening Northerner's words, Viserion pushed himself to return to his Father and brothers to save her as he continued following Ghost's howls.

* * *

Aegon stood on top of the Wall, overlooking the forest and the darkening horizon as his dragons circled around Eastwatch. However, he wasn't seeing the North, he was immersed in the painful memories of losing Viserion and Lyra in that lake. An entire day has passed since he saved what was left of Lyra's expedition, and no one was able to break the King out of his revere.

 _'This is my_ fault.' Aegon's thoughts haunted him as he allowed his tears to freeze on his face, blaming himself and grieving for them, _'I allowed this to happen. I let them die.'_

Jorah stood at a reasonable distance as he watched Aegon's back, his heart bleeding for the King who lost the woman he loved and his child for the second time in his life. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward until he was standing beside Aegon and gently said, "Your Grace, we need to leave."

Aegon was silent as though he didn't hear Jorah speak. "Your Grace, you have every right to mourn them. But Lyra would never want for you to shut yourself off from the world like this." he said, hoping to get through to the King.

Finally, Aegon opened his mouth, "Just a little longer." he whispered, his voice coming out in a low rasp.

Jorah nodded solemnly and was about to step away from Aegon until something below caught their attention as it emerged from the forest. Aegon leaned over the wooden rails, squinting his eyes through the veil of white until he finally made out the shape, "It's Ghost!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he jumped back then sprinted to the lift to take him and Jorah down to greet Lyra's Direwolf.

When the lift hit the ground, Aegon made a beeline towards the giant wolf who stopped a quarter way from the Wall to await the Dragon King. "Ghost," Aegon panted as he came close to the Direwolf, "where have you been?" he asked, breathless and confused to see Ghost right now as he realized that the Direwolf was not with Lyra's team when he rescued them.

As expected, Ghost didn't answer, instead, he walked around Aegon with ever silent steps until he stood beside the King. Before Aegon could question Ghost's actions, the Direwolf threw his head back to release a loud howl that echoed across the air. The King was surprised by the beautiful sound that came from the unusually quiet wolf, his howl harmonizing with the winter winds that blew around them.

The sound of flapping wings and the breaking of trees drew his attention away from Ghost, his heart stopping when he saw Viserion break through the trees with a screech then landed clumsily before his Father and company. Upon seeing their brother, Drogon and Rhaegal descended from the sky and landed on either side of Viserion who lowered his body in exhaustion and pain as their Father ran up to him.

"Viserion!" Aegon exclaimed, unable to believe his eyes as he took in the sight of his most gentle of children who whined in pain as he lowered his much larger head to nuzzle his Father's hand. "But-How-?" Aegon couldn't form the words to his question, but Viserion understood him as he turned his head to show someone slumped over his back. His eyes widened when he saw the Lyra, whose eyes were barely open and was clutching one of Viserion's spikes before her fingers loosened and her arm dropped, dangling over the side like a piece of cloth.

No longer gripping the dragon's spike, Lyra's body fell over the side. "Lyra!" Aegon yelled, dashing forward to catch her just in time before she made impact with the ground. Her body felt like a block of ice as he held her in his arms, but he did his best to ignore it as he turned her over to get a better look at her face, her skin was now a terrifying pale color and her lips were turning blue from the frost bitten cold. Her eyes were closed and he feared she was no longer alive until he caught sight of small clouds of breath escaping her barely opened lips.

With clenched teeth and new found determination, he picked her up bridal style and rose to his height, "We need to get out of the North now!" he yelled as he started walking towards the ship before he paused to look at Viserion who lowered his snout to him, more specifically to the woman in his arms. He made a sound that almost resembled a whisper as he breathed out hot air towards Lyra, enveloping her in brief warmth that caused her to stir and croak out, "Vis-erion...don't die." she wheezed out in her delierium as Viserion pulled back, turning to his Father, giving him a look to tell him, 'Please, save her.'

Aegon nodded in understanding, holding Lyra tighter to his person before turning to Drogon and Rhaegal, "Look after your brother." he said before he made a mad dash towards the boat with Ghost and Jorah trailing behind him. He didn't stop running until her was on the boat and started yelling at everyone to get him some blankets and hot water. Jorah ran ahead of him to open the door that led below deck before Aegon passed through and found his cabin with Jorah inside and carried Lyra to the bed.

Setting Lyra gently on the bed, he proceeded to untie the strings that held her frozen Wildling clothes to her deathly pale skin. "Jorah, help me." he said to his sworn sword who appeared at the other side of the bed to help his King remove the freezing cold furs. Ser Davos burst into the room out of breath as he rushed to the bed to help the Northern Queen out of her freezing confines.

The Onion Knight didn't need any instructions as he removed her boots to free her icy toes before they fall off. The unpleasant crunching sound hit his ears, making him look up to see Aegon opening up Lyra's clothes, "Wait, Your Grace don't-" he tried to tell the Dragon King to stop, but it was too late as Aegon held Lyra forward to remove the frozen furs from her person before setting her back down, his eyes widened when he saw her rising exposed chest that was littered in deep scars, more prominently over where her heart is located. Taking in a shuddering breath, he turned to Jorah whose expression mirrored his upon seeing the scars. After a moment of sharing bewildered looks with each other, the King looked behind him at Ser Davos who released a sad sigh and shook his head, "You weren't supposed to see her like that."

Aegon was silent as Ser Davos' words from their last conversation echoed in his head, _'...a knife in the heart for her people'_ He shook his head to focus on the task at hand before turning to Jorah, "Warm blankets and hot water, immediately." Though his voice was low and quiet, the tone came out much louder than he expected. The exiled nodded, "Your Grace." he said, doing as he was bid as he moved away from the bed and walked out the door.

"Ser Davos, go on deck and loose the sails, we're going back to Dragonstone. And please find something warm for her to eat." Aegon ordered the Onion Knight who glanced between the half-naked Queen worriedly then at the Dragon King. "I'll take care of her...I promise." Aegon said, his expression being the most human Davos has ever seen on him. Taking one last glance at the unconscious and still breathing Lyra, he nodded before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him to preserve whatever warmth was inside the cabin.

Aegon turned his attention back to Lyra and proceeded to free her from her clothes, her newly exposed skin burned his fingers with such coldness he actually flinched. When every article of clothing left her body, Aegon quickly bundled her up in the blankets and furs that were present as Jorah burst into the room with all the extra furs that could be spared and a steaming bowl of water and cloth to help Lyra get warmer. Dismissing his sworn sword, he gently covered Lyra with more blankets until she was nicely tucked in.

Dipping the cloth into the hot water before ringing it out, he gently ran said cloth across her exposed face, from her forehead to her cheeks, bringing some color back to her skin. Aegon felt her skin, but hissed at the coldness that still didn't go away. Reaching under the covers, he found her right hand, noting that while it warmed somewhat, it was still cold beneath his fingers. He gently rubbed his hand against hers, creating friction before bringing his mouth to her hand where he breathed hot air onto her skin for added warmth.

"Viserion..." Lyra's voice croaked as she struggled to open her eyes, her bones felt completely numb and useless, but she can vaguely feel a warm familiar figure beside her.

"Lyra." Aegon looked at her face to see her eyes fluttering open, a relieved smile came to his face at seeing her finally awake.

She turned to his voice, "Your Grace-" coughs wracked her immobile body, sending Aegon into a panic as he wrapped his arms around her body and gently helped her sit up, carefully moving her forward and patting her back to ease her through her coughing fit. "Easy now, you had a rough journey getting here so don't push yourself." he said, keeping the furs wrapped securely around her to keep her warm.

Lyra wheezed as she fought to breathe normally again as Aegon pulled away to get the jug of water and cup that was at her bedside before filling said cup and bringing it to her lips, being careful not to go to fast as she slowly drank the soothing liquid. He took the cup from her mouth and set it back on the table, "Don't try to move too much Lyra, you've pushed yourself beyond your limit." Aegon said, still keeping an arm securely around her body to help her stay warm.

"Viserion...is he..." Lyra asked, her voice still rasping as she lethargically turned her head on Aegon's shoulder to look up at him with her blind gaze.

Aegon hugged her tighter, "Viserion is safe, he's being taken care of by his brothers. They'll meet us at Dragonstone." he assured her, the pain of loss completely vanished when he saw his son alive with Lyra beside him.

Lyra let out a relieved sigh, "Thank the Gods. I feared I was too late." she said, happy that Viserion is alive and back with his brothers.

Aegon looked down at Lyra's pale eyes, questions floating around through his mind as he gazed into her soul, "What were you thinking?" he asked softly, "When you fell through the ice...Lyra you could have died." he said, the memory of her being swallowed by the cold water still fresh in his mind.

Lyra breathed softly as she felt the rapid beating of his heart, "I couldn't let Viserion die in that lake, not with the Night King so close." she began, "Anything that dies beyond the Wall belongs to the Night King. Your dragon, your son, would've been his slave just like all of them." she swallowed as she felt Aegon tense, "I saw them...I saw their souls...they were in chains, in pain...screaming and begging for us to save them...to set them free..." she had a hard time forming that sentence as tears streamed down her face, the sheer impact of seeing the souls enslaved by that monster coming back to her at full force. "I couldn't let that happen to Viserion...not to your son. His soul...he would've..." she hiccupped, struggling to keep herself from breaking down as Aegon held her tighter, bringer her closer to his person, tucking her head under his chin and just let her feelings known.

"Don't keep it all inside Lyra. You're safe now, Viserion is safe because of you. Just let it out." Aegon whispered to Lyra, urging her to release all her fears onto him as she continued sobbing into his chest, unable to keep her feelings bottled up anymore after seeing those souls.

Aegon held onto Lyra, refusing to let her go as he listened to her hiccups and cries that broke his heart. _'Was this what she has been dealing with for years? Has she faced this threat all on her own this whole time with the fate of this world on her shoulders?'_ Aegon closed his eyes as he buried his nose into her damp hair, taking in her unique scent that put all his soul at ease.

"You'll not fight that monster alone Lyra." Aegon whispered, opening his eyes as her sobs began to calm down, "He's not taking this world, not while we are still here." he stroked her head with his hand to soothe her, "This realm belongs to the living, not to him."

His words brought Lyra peace of mind, the heat that exuded from his being wrapped around her and warmed the coldness that seeped into her flesh, and the security of his arms made her feel safe for the first time after years of fighting. "Thank you Egg." she slipped out, feeling Aegon twitch again before he let out a light chuckle, "'Egg.' When was the last time anyone called me that I wonder." he said, smiling nostalgically as happy memories of the house with the red door and lemon tree outside flashed through his mind. He never thought about that life for a long time, not since he set out on his quest for the Iron Throne. Yet this woman, this blind woman who sees more than anyone, is able to help him recall that long lost feeling without even realizing it.

A knock on the door alerted him, "Come in." Aegon gave permission before Ser Davos entered with a bowl of hot soup in his hand. He froze when he saw the Dragon King holding the Northern Queen in his embrace. Coming out of his shock, he cleared his throat, "Pardon me Your Grace...and Your Grace." he awkwardly said, not sure how else to address the two leaders. "I have brought the soup as you requested." he said as Aegon propped up the pillows behind Lyra to help her sit up to make it easier to take in the soup.

Aegon took the soup with a grateful nod, "Thank you Ser Davos, you go on and rest now." he dismissed the Onion Knight as he returned his attention to Lyra, stirring the soup around with the wooden spoon before he gently scooped some up and lightly blew on it before bringing it to the Northern Queen's lips where she took a sip of the warm liquid that ran down her throat and into her stomach. Ser Davos watched this rare sight for a moment, unsure how he should react to it before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Aegon spoon fed Lyra until the bowl was empty and was set aside on the table. "I could've fed myself." Lyra said, feeling better with her insides warmed after being in ice cold water.

Aegon smiled lightly as he adjusted the blankets securely around her, "You've been swinging a sword against dead men, nearly drowned in a frozen lake, _and_ you held onto a flying dragon until you passed out. Don't take this the wrong way, but I doubt you have much strength to land a punch on someone."

"Free my arms from this furry cocoon and we'll test that out." Lyra said, shifting comfortably in the warmth. A moment later, Aegon started to laugh before Lyra joined in, her head falling back on the pillows as she released bursts of laughter for the first time in forever.

Lyra let out a sigh, shaking her head as she stared up at where the ceiling is, "If the Northern Lords could see this now, their Queen being nurtured by the Dragon King. I can only imagine their reaction."

Aegon chuckled, "As if they need anymore proof that the world is ending." he joked, making Lyra turn to him in surprise, "Did the Dragon King make a joke just now?" she asked in a teasing manner as Aegon shrugged and said, "I guess he did." Lyra grinned, allowing her head to fall back on the pillows again, "I guess anything is possible at this point." she said before a quiet yawn escaped her lips.

Aegon smiled down at her, "You should get some sleep Lyra, we'll be at Dragonstone in weeks time." he said as Lyra let out a soft sigh, "As the King commands." she said, smiling as she allowed her eye lids to close, feeling safe and warm underneath the furs and with Aegon beside her.

* * *

 _ **How many of you thought that Viserion was gonna die? Pfft, ye of little faith. I love that dragon. Next one is going to be a filler where they rest at Dragonstone and Aegon and Lyra have a moment that changes the Game completely. Stay tuned.**_


	10. Recovery

Lyra opened her eyes upon waking up in her bed at Dragonstone, her body recovered after a fortnight from its arduous journey beyond the Wall. Letting out a breath, she pulled herself out of bed and located her clothes for the day. She wanted to step outside on firm unmoving ground after weeks of being on a boat and inside a cabin to heal from another of her near-death experiences. Since that day on the boat when Aegon nursed her back to health, they have spent more time together as equals, sharing each other's council and strategies on how to best defeat the dead when the battle does come. Despite their rocky start and distrust at the beginning, they somehow were able to establish a friendship based on genuine love and fear for their people's well being.

She breathed in the fresh cool air the moment she stepped outside. Never did Lyra enjoy being confined indoors for too long, wolves are meant to be in free open spaces after all. Letting her other senses paint her surroundings, she followed a familiar stone path to the clearing where she sensed Ghost. She felt steady yet uneven ground when she found the clearing with Ghost greeting her with an affectionate nuzzle against her hand that buried itself in his white fur.

Distantly, she heard a growl that was filled with pain. With a mental command, her Direwolf guided her to where the dragons were located.

Aegon gently shushed Viserion who whined as he applied the healing herbs to the dragon's shoulder. It pained him to see his gentlest child suffering such a harsh wound, by a creature of Seven Hells no less. He clenched his teeth when the fresh memory of that icy nightmare came forth. Oh how he wanted to destroy that monster for nearly enslaving one of his children.

The sound of footfalls pulled him out of his thoughts before he turned around to see the Northern Queen and her Direwolf walking towards them.

"You're supposed to be resting." Aegon stated as Lyra and Ghost got closer to him and Viserion.

"I'm alright." She assured him, although her voice still sounded raspier from the change in temperature within the air.

Before Aegon could say anymore, Viserion lifted his head before moving closer, but stopped when his shoulder flared up, causing him to release a small cry of pain. Lyra turned her blind gaze to the sound. Her hand released Ghost's fur and began to walk towards where Viserion was located. Aegon soothed his dragon's pain, but his eyes remained on the Unseeing Queen. One of her arms were in front of her, searching the darkness as her feet slowly but surely carried her to Viserion.

The dragon in question lowered his head until her hand felt the hot breaths coming from between his large teeth. With careful precise movements, her fingers found the scales of Viserion's snout, eliciting purrs of contentment at her gentle touch. Lyra laughed softly in relief as she stroked the dragon's scales, "Viserion. You've regained most of your strength."

"Most, but not all." Aegon stated as he resumed applying the herbs to Viserion's wound, "He won't be able to fly with this shoulder."

"For how long?" Lyra asked as she gently shushed the dragon who whimpered in pain from the stinging herbs.

"A month at most." Aegon estimated while comforting Viserion.

Lyra nodded, "It's for the best. He won't be able to come with us to King's Landing when we meet with Cersei."

"Speaking of, are you looking forward to another journey by sea?" Aegon asked as he stepped away from Viserion who curled into himself to get some rest.

"Not really, but I can't put it off for much longer with the days growing colder. Sea travel is absolutely terrible." Lyra said as Ghost came to her side once more.

Aegon chuckled but stopped immediately out of respect to the Northern Queen. "I promise, once we return to Northern shores, you never have to travel by sea again if you don't want to."

Lyra smiled in Aegon direction as her hand unconsciously found itself in Ghost's fur. "Yes, no more sea salt, rocking, swaying...and vomiting."

Aegon chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, the Dothraki never traveled by sea, and they had a much harder time trying to cope with the ocean."

Lyra released a small laugh that snuck up on her at the image of fierce Dothraki screamers vomiting in the middle of the ocean. Aegon smiled at the sound that came from her lips, the way her shadowed eyes lit up in humor was refreshing compared to her usual brooding expression. Yes, she looks more alive now than how she previously looked days ago.

Movement to the side made Aegon turn to see Rhaegal watching Lyra with curiosity and wonder. Lyra turned in the direction of the sound as the green and bronze scaled dragon lowered his head to her, waiting for her touch like she did with his brothers.

"You are Rhaegal, aren't you?" Lyra asked as she raised her hand to the third and final dragon she has yet to greet. If anyone saw her, they would think she was mad for willingly approaching a fire breathing dragon as though it was a direwolf. Was she mad? Well that's still up for debate at this point after what transpired in the North. The moment her hand made contact with Rhaegal's scales, she felt a sudden wave of emotion wash over her. The feelings were completely unexpected and they made her gasp from the force of it. This was different from when she interacted with Drogon and Viserion. With Drogon, it felt like a test of will, as though he was trying to see if she was a worthy opponent or potential ally. With Viserion, she felt like he was looking for a source of guidance and comfort while trying to remain strong in this harsh world. But Rhaegal...it felt familiar, lost but recently found after years of separation. Almost the same as the bond she shares with Ghost; an extension of her soul.

Lyra's eyes were wide with wonder as she stroked Rhaegal's scales. "Well now, you're certainly different from your brothers."

Aegon walked over to Lyra's side, observing their interaction with a fond smile. "Rhaegal is a unique combination of Drogon and Viserion; fierce and gentle, yet he's also the most rational of the three. He was quite impatient to meet you. I think he's jealous that you touched his brothers first before him."

Lyra glanced in Aegon's direction, her hand still on Rhaegel. "Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well I earned the affection of three dragons, how can I not be surprised." Lyra stated as she turned her attention back to Rhaegal who purred contently at her touch.

 _'Four dragons actually.'_ Aegon thought to himself, unwilling to say those words out loud lest he make things awkward between them.

"I still find it strange though." Aegon began, "They never acted like this anyone...not unless they have Valyrian blood in their veins." He paused before asking, "Was your Mother of Valyrian descent?"

Lyra froze at the mention of her Mother, her face changing from peaceful content to melancholy. "I don't know. My Fa-Lord Stark never spoke of her." she let out a quiet breath, "Many have wondered who the woman the great honorable Ned laid with during the war whilst married to Lady Stark, but he refused to say anything." Ghost sensed his mistress' sadness and nudged her side as a way to offer his support. Lyra gave her companion a soft smile in return. "She could be anyone; a noble, a fisherman's wife, a whore. I don't know whether she's living or dead. If she is dead, then I consider it a blessing in disguise. That way, she'll never know the fear and anguish of facing the Army of the Dead."

Silence passed between them as the wind blew their hair out of their faces, one filled with accepted sadness while the other holding sympathy pain. "I'm sorry." Aegon said, hating himself for not thinking about what that question would do to her.

With her sad understanding smile, she turned to him, "Don't be. I'm not the first bastard child who sought answers to whom their parents are." She removed her hand from Rhaegal's snout when she sensed that he had sated his curiosity. "Lord Stark was a good and kind man who treated me as one of his own. Not many who have sired a bastard would go out of their way to bring them into their homes. The one thing I always remembered whenever the subject of my Mother came up, was how he would tell me how much my Mother loved me, and how he promised her that he would protect me." She swallowed a lump in her throat when she thought about her sire and Lord. "I'll never understand why he never wished to tell me my Mother's name, but I can tell that he loved her enough to take me with him on his promise to her, even if it meant dishonoring himself before the realm."

Aegon saw the reverent respect she had for her Father the way she spoke of him. He felt envious towards her for having a Father that loved her dearly, whereas his own was a twisted monster. But he was glad that her life wasn't entirely unhappy compared to other illegitimate children. "You truly love your Father."

Lyra nodded, "He was a Father to many within the North. That was what being a Lord meant. Watching over his people and protecting them from those that hurt them. Every minute, of every day." She smiled at the memory of her sire, "That's what he would always tell his children, Robb especially, about their role as Wardens of the North. I never truly understood his words, not until they declared me the Queen in the North."

"I may not have met Eddard Stark, but I genuinely believe that he would be proud of you for everything you've done for the North." Aegon said with sincerity as Lyra glanced at him.

"I want to believe that. I truly do." she paused, "I want to believe that all the sacrifices I had to make for the living are not in vain, and that we have a chance at life once all the fighting is over, and we can all begin anew."

Aegon stepped closer until she could feel his breath on her face. She released a quiet gasp of surprise when her hand was engulfed in his warmer ones. "It _will_ be over." Aegon said with certainty, "We are here for one reason now, to fight for the living." His thumb stroked her cold hand as a way to give her reassurance.

Lyra sighed, "For the sake of Westeros, we need to be united. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. That is what we all are, one pack."

Aegon couldn't help but smile, "You consider me part of your pack?"

Lyra gave him a soft smile, "I do. I also genuinely believe that you are the King Westeros needs, not for a throne, but towards a better tomorrow."

Aegon felt his heart flutter at her praise, "You do?"

"Yes." Lyra nodded, "You opened your eyes just as I hoped you would. You came North despite the dangers, and almost lost Viserion in order to save us." she paused, "Had the Night King gotten his cold hands on him, we'd have been fucked, and it would've been because of me." The memory of the dead rising at Hardhome still haunted her, and the very idea of an undead dragon under the Night King's control terrified her to the core.

Quickly composing herself, she spoke the words her fellow Northerners would never forgive her for, "Which is why I am ready to be of service to you in the wars to come my King." Her humble declaration stunned him from the way she felt his hand stiffen around hers.

"You're...bending the knee?" Aegon asked, utterly shocked by what he just heard from her.

"Yes. Your dragon got hurt because of me, and you've set aside your quest for the throne to save our people. I owe you my loyalty for that selfless act." Lyra said, bowing her head to the man she has come to respect as a ruler.

"Have you talked to Ser Davos about this?" Aegon asked, not feeling satisfied by the Northern Queen's decision to swear fealty to him.

"No. I've thought long and hard about this decision. My siblings and my bannermen will be pissed at me, but actions speak louder than words. Once they see for themselves what you can do against the Long Night, you'll earn their respect and trust." Lyra's face held certainty and resolve as she spoke to Aegon.

"So you set aside your title, your crown, face the Northern Lords' anger out of a debt you feel you owe me?" Aegon asked in bewilderment as he stared at Lyra for a long time.

"You came here to save the Seven Kingdoms, not just from Cersei, but from the Night King. I may be blind, but I do see you as a soul that is worthy of the title for the lengths you've gone to in order to protect you people. Besides," Lyra allowed a humorous smile to grace her features, "the crown is giving me a fucking headache."

Aegon chuckled at her terrible joke before composing himself. His gaze remained on her unseeing eyes, even though the color was indiscernible, they were beautiful and full of wisdom beyond her years. Memories of her deep scars that were impossible to survive flashed through his mind. _A knife in the heart for her people._ Those words echoed in his head ever since he saw those painful marks that held a tragic story.

 _'Who are you Lyra Snow?'_ Aegon wondered as he thought about her swearing fealty to him. It was what he wanted from the moment he heard of her, but now, call him selfish for thinking such, he wanted more from her besides loyalty.

"No." Aegon said, this time surprising Lyra with his response before he explained, "You should keep you title for as long as your people want you to, not because you owe me."

"I don't understand, I thought me bending the knee is what you wanted?" Lyra stated.

Aegon smiled, "It is. But you said it yourself, the North will never follow a Southern ruler. You swearing fealty will only tip the balance, not in the way we both want." He let out a breath, "Make no mistake Lyra Snow, I still intend to rip Cersei off the throne once the Night King is vanquished. To do that, I need all the realms' help, the North's included."

Lyra nodded, "They still want justice for their Liege Lord."

"That's right. They'll never follow a Targaryen, they will only follow you for as long as you remain their Queen." Aegon stated, not angry as some may believe for another monarch claiming the Northern Kingdom. "You yourself have proven to be a much better Queen than Cersei will ever to be. You knew what you wanted for the North long before you became their leader. You are what the North needs...what Westeros needs in dark time."

Lyra was silent as she listened to Aegon praise in words she could never imagine him using. "Why do you say all that?"

Aegon smiled at the sheer innocence of her question. Instead of answering, he asked his own question, "When was the last time Westeros had a queen that _wants_ to protect them? A queen who is willing to fight for them even when the odds are stacked against her?"

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" Lyra asked as she was beginning to lose her patience with the Dragon King who was speaking in riddles.

Aegon sighed, then said the words he knows he will never take back, "I am asking you to be my wife."

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! I didn't know how else to end this chapter. This one was a struggle, but I delivered on my promise that would change the game. I hope this met your expectations, if not, then I apologize because this was the best I could come up with. Thank you for your patience, until next time. Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	11. The Dragonpit

Lyra stood on the bow of the ship with Ghost at her side as usual. They were getting closer to King's Landing harbor. She could tell by the smell...a very gut wrenching smell.

"Ser Davos, remind me again why anyone would want to live in the city." Lyra asked her advisor as she breathed through her mouth. The horrible stench hit her in the face thanks to the wind.

Ser Davos looked at her with sympathy at having to smell the shit city they were traveling to. "Job opportunities, a better living, excitement, refuge..." he paused, unsure how else to answer her question seeing how he grew up in Flea Bottom and had to literally hop over a river of shit every time he walked out that front door.

Lyra coughed and gagged, her enhanced smell being a curse at this moment. "Forget I asked." she coughed again, "If the dead don't kill me first, this shit pile will. Seriously, the smell of dead corpses running at you is much preferable than this." she commented while waving her hand in front of her in a vain attempt to fan away the stink. Ser Davos couldn't help but laugh at her smell preference of stench. It was quite refreshing after watching her in her unusual somber mood as of late.

Lyra heard Ghost wine in agony at the city smell before she rested a hand in his fur in order to comfort him. "Don't worry Ghost, we're only here for an afternoon, then we're gone." she assured her Direwolf before coughing into her other hand.

In order to escape the present stench, her mind wandered back to Aegon's proposal two weeks before...

* * *

"'Your wife?'" Lyra repeated, not sure if she heard correctly as she stared at the Dragon King in front of her, sightless eyes filled with confusion and bewilderment.

"Yes. What better way to seal our alliance than with marriage? Think about it, a Northerner, descendent of the Kings of Winter, serving her country alongside as its Queen." Aegon explained, smiling at her surprised expression, "Your bannermen follow you as the honorable Queen in the North who will fight beside them. I do believe they'll still follow you as Queen of Seven Kingdoms."

Lyra's mouth was open, but no words came out until she found her voice, "But...I am a mere bastard. All Seven Kingdoms will never accept a motherless bastard as their Queen."

"Lyra," he began with a sigh, "from the moment I met you, I knew that 'mere' is hardly what you are. You are so much more than what your name dictates. I could legitimize you, but that would be a waste of time because you and I would share the name Targaryen." he said this with certainty, as though she has already accepted his proposal.

Lyra hummed, "Lyra Targaryen." she tested it out, feeling strange about how her name combined with Aegon's House sounded. The Dragon King's smile widened, liking the way her name fit with his family's.

Lyra then asked, "Have you spoken to Tyrion about this?"

"He made an implication, though he may have been speaking his thoughts as usual. I remember him saying that it would be the right balance for Westeros in terms of unity and leadership." Aegon recalled that one conversation where the dwarf suggested them being a good match as a 'just man and an honorable woman.'

Lyra was silent as she pondered his proposal. The last time a Targaryen made off with a Stark, it sparked a war that tore the country apart. However, they were already at war on two fronts. The Northerners will raise a stink if one of their own married a Southerner, a Targaryen no less. Still, if the Night King is defeated, the fight for the Iron Throne will continue, and personally, having Aegon on the throne is much preferable than the bitch who will more than likely be out to destroy the rest of House Stark for the sake of exterminating her enemies. They need to be united against the Mad Queen if they are to survive, and marriage does seem to be a logical solution if it means having an alliance.

Finally, the Queen in the North spoke, "I need time to think about this."

Aegon nodded in understanding, though he was truly hoping that she would accept his proposal. If he was being honest, he wanted her as his wife for personal reasons, not for politics.

"After we show Cersei and secure her alliance to fight the Long Night, I will give you my answer."

* * *

Ever since that day, she has gone back and forth about accepting his marriage offer. She consulted Ser Davos about the union who provided the benefits about a daughter of House Stark and the last son of House Targaryen, one of those beng the reconciliation for the brutal history that happened in the previous generation. She for one had no wish to remain in the past or hold onto age old grudges because of someone's blunder. Yes, this can help restore faith back to House Targaryen.

Her hand felt warm whenever she thought about the Dragon King. She remembered how pleasantly warm his hand felt in contrast to her cold skin. The way his fingers wrapped around hers made her feel at peace, like there's no war outside their circle. She never thought of getting married, never hoped for a happy relationship other girls dreamed of growing up. So the idea of being married to a nobleman, a King no less, is a frightening concept for her. But sometimes, she forgets that he is the Dragon King and just a man who she shares an unexplainable kinship with. She doesn't hate him, she never did, but can she love him the way a wife would with their husband? She's not sure what she would feel if she were to spend the rest of her life with him. But she knew that he would need a friend that he can trust when he finally wins the Iron Throne.

"Your Grace." Ser Davos' voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "It's time."

Her hand buried itself in Ghost's fur, signaling him to guide her off the swaying ship with the Onion Knight. "Is it in the cart." Ser Davos knew what 'it' she was talking about as he helped her down the gangplank and back onto steady ground. "Sandor Clegane is taking care of it as we speak."

"Good." Lyra nodded as they joined Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Jorah and a company of Dothraki warriors. Once the crate was in the wooden cart, they set off towards the Dragonpit where the meeting would take place.

"Ser Jorah," Lyra whispered to the bear knight behind her without looking back, "where is His Grace?"

"He'll meet us at the Dragonpit." Jorah answered as Lyra sighed, caught between relief and exasperation.

"No doubt to make a fancy entrance. The bloody showoff." Lyra muttered under her breath, but they all heard her anyway as they stifled their laughs. As they continued their journey to the summit, Lyra tuned the conversation about the reason why the Dragonpit was created. The air here was definitely foul and heavier compared to the North. She never been this far South, it felt as though she was suffocating on this side of the continent. The Capital is truly unpleasant, even her direwolf can't stand it. _'Sansa, how did you survive this place?'_ she thought of her sister, finding another reason to respect the trueborn daughter of Stark.

She and her entourage stopped when they were joined by Lannister soldiers and three others, two of whom she recognized by scent. Brienne and Podrick. "I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting." The unfamiliar voice said before they all continued towards the Dragonpit.

Through smell and the sound of heavier feet, she was able to walk on the left of the tall woman with Ghost beside her. "Brienne of Tarth."

"Your Grace." Brienne bowed her head in respect and greeting to the blind warrior.

"You're not with Sansa." Lyra stated, noting how the woman sworn to protect her sister is not with the young redhead.

"She sent me in her stead to represent her." Brienne explained as they marched together.

Lyra nodded, "Good. I do not want her returning to this horrible place."

"I didn't want her coming back here either."

Lyra let out a quiet breath before she asked anther question, "Bran and Arya, how are they?"

Brienne paused, unsure how to best answer the blind warrior who has not seen her younger brother and sister in years. "They're safe in Winterfell."

"And..." Lyra pressed.

Brienne swallowed, "Brandon Stark is...I don't know how to describe." she paused, unsure how she should talk about the young cripple who seems distant from the rest of the world. "You'll need to see him for yourself. But I assure you, he's alive."

Lyra breathed out through her nose, knowing that would have to suffice for now. "And Arya?"

Brienne smiled, "She's a fighter. Doesn't need mine or anyone's protection as far as either of us are concerned."

Lyra chuckled under her breath, "She's always been skilled with a sword, it is why I gifted her with one that best suited her before I left." Memory of the night she left her little she-wolf sprang forth, how she placed her last gift in a place where only Arya would find it. She remembered how she gave a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead before she left to join the Night's Watch as Jon Snow. If only she had said a proper farewell that night.

"Thank you, Brienne of Tarth." she said to the knight.

"It has been my honor Your Grace." Brienne bowed to the young woman.

Lyra left her side when she felt the Hound come up on Brienne's right before they began their tense conversation. She sensed a bit of history between the two-not the heartwarming kind-and decided to give them their privacy.

She quietly listened to the odd conversation between Tyrion and the man known as Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. She would've found their strange companionship amusing if not for the stress of this summit that may or may not end in bloodshed. Still, she could tell that they care for one another in their own strange way.

Ghost tensed under her fingers as they finally came upon the ruins of the Dragonpit. She switched on her inner sight and saw lions surrounding the center stage that will serve as the meeting point. _'Gods, please let everyone come out of this_ _unscathed._ ' she silently prayed as she turned off her inner sight, but remained tense in case of a trap. She felt eyes on her, more specifically on her direwolf, whose size frightens the Lannister soldiers since they never seen such creature in real life. The fear and apprehension never left the soldiers as she stepped up onto the platform with the council. She stood off to one corner of the stage with her advisor and direwolf beside her with her fingers stroking Ghost's white fur while patiently waiting for Cersei to arrive.

After what felt like an eternity, she caught a new scent in the air. Ghost sensed it if the rise in his fur was an indication as his blood red eyes turned in the direction of the new arrivals. She switched her inner sight back on and felt her stomach churn at the horrific souls the other world showed her. There, walking towards the platform, one she has no doubt is the Lannister Queen, except through her inner sight, a monster that can only rival that of the Night King. It was a lioness, but instead of the beautiful golden coat they possess, this one was an eerie green and glowed menacingly with razor sharp teeth covered in blood of its enemies. But what frightened her more were the green flames that burned within its eyes and ashes that exuded from it's fur. _'Madness.'_ was all she could think of as her pale eyes locked onto the lioness' green ones.

Marching close to the Mad Queen is a creature that can only be described as a red eyed demon made up of rock, stone and decaying flesh. He somewhat reminded her of the wights, except this one wasn't created by the Night King, it had more sense of self and a real thirst for blood. Somewhere deep in her very being, she felt an extremely strong urge to kill this monster where he stood.

The last one unsettled her the most. It was a kraken, one that was menacing and foul at the same time. It moved through the air as though it was swimming in water. Its eyes directed at her made her want to shiver in disgust because of the lust she sensed inside of him. She knew what this creature wanted from her, and she would rather be dead again than let that thing's tentacles anywhere near her.

The only newcomer she found more pleasant was a golden lion with a literal gold paw. The creature she recognized from that dream where the wilting rose mocked the lion in its final moments.

She blinked as she switched off her inner sight, the gut wrenching sight of three demonic souls was almost enough to make her vomit. Thankfully she was able to keep it down for the sake of this meeting.

Cersei, Jaime, Qyburn, and Euron took their seats on the chairs stationed on the platform. Everyone silently watched the one-sided exchange between the two Clegane brothers before the young stalked off to who knows where.

The Mad Queen's green eyes traveled to the Northern Queen and quietly seethed with anger and rage. This young woman was a shocking replica to the late Lyanna Stark, the woman who caught beautiful Prince Rhaegar's interest and sparked the rebellion that helped Cersei become Queen of Seven Kingdoms. And now she's back in a different, more beautiful form.

 _'You'll be queen, for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take everything you hold dear.'_ The witch's prophecy echoed in her mind, taunting her as she beheld this Northern Queen who was indeed more beautiful than Sansa and Margaery combined. Her stance and composure spoke years of war and battle, a warrior that will not hesitate to kill when given the opportunity.

The giant direwolf snarled at Cersei, making the older woman flinch. There was warning and a vengeful promise in the beast's eyes as he glared at the monster responsible for the deaths of his brothers and sisters.

Lyra laid a hand on the spot that calms him down, "Do not eat them Ghost, you don't where they've been." Though she meant it as a way to keep her closest companion from getting sick, Cersei felt insulted and didn't miss the way her dwarf of a brother bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Where is he?" Cersei asked as she reigned in her anger.

"He'll be here soon." Tyrion answered as he felt her glare on him.

"Didn't travel with you." Cersei stated.

"No."

"Let's just say he needed some...fresh air." Lyra added with a slight smirk, not moving from her position as she stroked Ghost's fur. Thanks to hers and the direwolf's sharp senses, they were able to Drogon in the distance before anyone else.

An awkward silence passed over the gathering until a loud screech and a pair of flapping wings descended upon them. While some of them jumped out of their seats at the sight of the large dragon, Lyra remained where she stood as gusts of wind brushed against her from the massive wings. She smiled up at where she knew Drogon and Aegon would land before they even touched the ground. She sensed shock and fear among those not part of hers and the King's council, more prominently in the Mad Queen who beheld the legendary beast and the remaining descendent of Old Valyria.

Aegon dismounted from Drogon's back before her made his way to the center of the Dragonpit, his dragon created gusts of wind as it flew away. As he walked up the steps, he glanced at Lyra who smirked slightly and mouthed, 'show off'. He hid his own smile as he made his way to his seat to the far right of Cersei's council.

"We've been here for quite some time." Cersei said in what sounded like annoyance.

"My apologies." Aegon said, though everyone knew he didn't mean it.

With everyone present, Tyrion stepped forward to address the issue. "We are a group of people who do not like one another. Given our history. We have suffered at each other's hands, we have lost people we loved at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there'd be n need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face to face."

"So instead we should settle our differences and live in harmony for the rest of our days." Cersei mocked Tyrion with a feint smirk on her face.

"We all know that will never happen." Tyrion quickly stated with a hard stare at his older sister.

"Then why are we here?" Cersei demanded to know the real reason for this meeting.

Lyra took this as her cue to take the reigns as she stepped forward until she was in the center. "This is not about living in harmony, it's just about living and surviving." she said as she turned to face Cersei with a blind cold emotionless stare. "The Long Night has returned, and it is coming for all of us. This is a general you cannot negotiate with, and an army that does not leave corpses on the battlefield." Aegon clenched his fists at the horrific memory of what he saw beyond the Wall. "A million people live in this city, that's a million more soldiers to add to the Night King's army."

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement." Cersei mocked in an attempt to get a rise out of the Northern Queen.

Lyra's expression didn't change, "This is serious. Otherwise, I would not be standing here."

Cersei scoffed, "This is probably anther bad joke. If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you are asking me for a truce." she directed her statement at Aegon whose face remained stoic while he kept his temper in check.

"Yes, that is all I'm asking." Aegon said, hardly fazed by Cersei's glare.

"'That is all'?" Cersei leaned forward, "Call off my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt? While you expand your position and put me at a disadvantage until the moment you return to march on _my_ Capital."

"The Capital _and_ its people will be safe until the threat beyond the Wall is dealt with." Aegon said, his calm façade hiding the anger he held for the monster who didn't even care for the people living inside King's Landing. "You have my word."

"The 'word' of a would-be usurper trying to steal _my_ throne." Cersei sneered.

" _That_ throne belonged to my brother Rhaegar." Aegon corrected, "It also belonged to my nephew. The same nephew who your rabid pet beside you butchered in his crib." he directed his glare at the Mountain. "And this is coming from the woman who took that same throne from her youngest son the moment he jumped from the highest tower in the Red Keep." he could not help but enjoy the way this woman shook in anger at the mention of her son.

"At least mine lived longer whilst yours didn't even breath life in this world." Cersei cruelly and venomously shot back at Aegon who was just about ready to incinerate her for that comment.

"Enough!" Lyra commanded the Lion and the Dragon, "This is ridiculous, by far the most foolish joke. I did not pass through a freezing hell and death to listen to children squabble over a fucking chair." she said to both monarchs who turned to her annoyed expression.

"She's right, nothing any of us say or do will erase the last fifty years." Tyrion said as Cersei turned to him, "We have something to show you."

Not long after he said that, Sandor Clegane returned carrying a heavy crate on his back. Lyra and Tyrion both stepped back as the Hound placed the wooden box onto the ground. While most watched with intrigue, others looked uncomfortable and fearful for what they knew was in that box. After removing the various locks, the lid was final off the crate.

Silence fell over the Dragonpit as everyone waited with baited breath. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, Sandor kicked the crate over and let the dead demon spill out. Its screeches filled the air as it charged at Cersei who shrank back in her seat at the sight of the monster. Just as it's rotted hands reached for her throat, Sandor pulled the chain to yank it back. It fell to the ground, but it wasn't deterred as it turned its attention on Sandor who armed himself with his sword. The wight charged at him with bloodthirsty vengeance, only to be cut in half at the waist. However, it still continued to move its upper body to crawl after the Hound. It got close enough for its left arm to be lopped off.

Tyrion glanced over at Cersei and saw a look of pure terror on her face. Anger, hatred, and smugness have always been her trademark, but fear is one of the rarest he's seen on his sister.

Qyburn stood up from his seat to pick up the rotted hand, his eyes were filled with intrigue as he watched the fingers continue to move on their own accord. Lyra stepped towards where Qyburn stood and held her hand out expectantly before the disgraced maester, gave the wight's hand to her. Davos was the next to come forward with torch ready to be lit as Lyra held out her other hand. Once the torch was firmly grasped within her hand, the Onion Knight used flint and steel to ignite it.

"There are three ways to destroy them;" Lyra began as she got everyone's attention, "fire..." she lit the moving hand which quickly spread before she dropped it and gave the torch back to Davos. "...Valyrian Steel..." she placed a hand on the hilt of Longclaw then reached into her fur cloak to unsheathe a dragon glass dagger, "...and dragon glass." she finished as she held up the weapon.

"If we don't set aside our differences and band together, then _that_ shall be the fate of everyone in the world." Lyra announced as she switched on her inner sight and marched over to the wight to drive the dagger into its head to set its soul free. With the wight's shrieks coming to an end, she rose up, turning her inner sight off as she faced her audience. "We all have one war that we must fight in, the Great War, and it is already here." she said as her white veiled gaze penetrated their souls.

Silence fell over the Dragonpit as what they just saw began to sink in. "I myself didn't believe it until I saw them." Aegon said to Cersei who glanced at him, still shocked by the wight. "I saw them all... them _...and the Night King."_

"How many?" Jaimie asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he feared the answer to his question.

"A hundred thousand...and they continue to grow with every person they kill." Aegon said as he glanced at Lyra who nodded in confirmation.

Euron was silent as he got up from his chair and walked over to the now dead wight before he knelt down beside it. "Can they swim?"

"No." Lyra answered, not turning to the Kraken and knowing what this coward will do with this knowledge.

"Good." Euron stood up, "Because I'm taking my fleet and I'm going back to the Iron Islands."

"What was that?" Cersei asked the Kraken.

"I've been around the world. I've seen everything, things beyond imagining. But this," he gestured to the wight, "this is the only that I've seen that scares the fuck out of me."

Lyra scoffed, "Fool. You think a body of water will stop these things? You're wrong." she said to Euron who turned to meet her unseeing gaze. "They may not be able to swim, but I can guarantee you that the winter the Night King brings will turn the sea into solid ice for his army to march across. Tell me, _can_ your ships outrun this storm before waters freeze them into place?"

Aegon fought the urge to leap out of his seat when Euron took a step towards the unmoving Lyra. The hungry look in the pirates eyes made him want to gut the bastard alive. "I'll take my chances White Wolf. I suggest you stay on that dragon's island while I stay on mine. By the time winter s over, we'll be the only ones left alive." Euron said as he gave her a suggestive look before he sauntered away from the Dragonpit.

"He's right to be afraid, and a coward to run." Cersei stated as the pirate left the pit. "If those things come for us, there'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we've suffered and lost would have been for nothing." she glanced at Aegon, "The Crown accepts your truce. Until the dead are defeated, they are the true enemy."

Lyra let out a quiet sigh of relief, knowing that she was able to open another monarch's eyes to the terrifying truth of the Long Night lifted some weight off her shoulder. But that was short-lived when Cersei added, "In return, the Queen in the North will extend this truce." Tyrion glanced between his sister and the blind warrior, "She will remain in the North where she belongs, she will not take up arms against the Lannisters and she will _not_ choose sides." Cersei finished naming her terms with a firm look as she stared at the White Wolf.

"Just the Queen in the North?" Aegon questioned as he gave the Mad Queen a hard look.

Cersei scoffed, "The likes of you would never agree to it, and even if you did, I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of Ned Stark's daughter, I know a child of Ned Stark's will be true to their word." she said as she used Stark bastard daughter's honor against her.

Lyra was caught in the middle once again, to choose between what's right and what's honorable. Aegon's marriage offer sprung within her mind, how genuine and logical his proposal to her sounded. It's true they would be a united front against both the Night King and Cersei, but the Army of the Dead heavily outnumbers them and they both need Cersei's cooperation. If she agrees to Cersei's terms, they'd stand a chance against the Long Night, but in doing so, she will also have to turn down Aegon's proposal lest Cersei sees their betrothal as a threat and pull her armies out of the fight against the dead.

She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to see both the Silver Dragon and the Mad Lioness. Through her inner sight, Aegon's inner dragon watched her in anticipation and a strange gentleness within his violet eyes. Whilst Cersei's deformed malicious lion was licking her blood stains teeth, as though ready to pounce and rip her to shreds. Upon closer inspection of Cersei's soul, she saw a small flickering golden light within her abdomen.

With a decision made, she locked eyes with Cersei's soul. "My neutrality in exchange for your help?"

Cersei gave a light smirk in satisfaction, "Yes, that's all I'm asking. The North will be taking the full brunt of the Great War, you'll be busy with reparations, so you won't have the time, soldiers, or resources to back Aegon Targaryen's claim to the throne."

As much as Lyra was loathe to admit, Cersei was indeed correct in her assessment. "If I agree to stand down in your war against House Targaryen, you will swear your oath as Queen to lend us your support to fight the Long Night?" she asked the Mad Queen, though to her it felt as though she was about to sell her soul to a monster.

"Yes. That is all."

Lyra sighed as she glanced at Aegon's soul and saw how the dragon closed his eyes and bowed his head to her. Taking a deep breath, she said the words she knows she can never take back, "Then I, Lyra Snow, daughter of Eddard Stark, Queen in the North, hereby swear to remain neutral in the Lannister and Targaryen conflict once the dead are defeated." she bowed her head as she sealed her kingdom's fate.

Cersei's smile widened by a fraction at Lyra honor, "Then I, Cersei of House Lannister, Queen of Westeros, hereby swear to send my armies North to fight the Army of the Dead."

Lyra nodded her head, "Thank you, _Your Grace._ " she raised her head as she turned off her inner sight, "I pray to the Gods of Old and New that you do not break your oath to the living. For the sake of your unborn child, do not betray this trust."

Everyone's eyes widened at the secret Lyra revealed. Cersei's eyes popped out of her sockets as her hand rested upon her abdomen. How could this woman know about her child? She, Jaimie and Qyburn were so careful not to let the existence of her unborn baby known.

Lyra felt a new kind of fear leak out of the Mad Queen, she wanted to smile, but kept it hidden as she bowed her head, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come...and congratulations." she turned on her heal to leave the Dragonpit with Ghost and Ser Davos by her sides.

Aegon stood up from his chair, "Farewell Cersei." he said to the Mad Queen as he followed the Northern Queen out of the Dragonpit with his council flanking him. Tyrion was the last to follow as he shared a glance with his brother, no words were exchanged, only the light bow of his head, "Congratulations." were his last words to his siblings before he left to join the Dragon King and Northern Queen.

* * *

 _ **I'm ending the chapter right here because the next update will basically deal with Lyra's decision affecting Aegon's proposal. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you liked this chapter. 'Til next time.**_


End file.
